Follower
by Rejah
Summary: Wegen seiner Nachlässigkeit wird Harry von Remus Lupin zum Werwolf gebissen. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, gibt das Ministerium alle Werwölfe zum Abschuss frei. Draco Malfoy weiß Harrys Situation natürlich nur zu gut auszunutzen ...
1. Endlich frei?

**Kapitel I : Endlich frei?**

Es war Sommer und die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als ein magerer schwarzhaariger Junge sich mit einem Schlag im Bett aufsetzte und nach der verdellten Brille mit den runden Gläsern suchte, die er einen Moment später auf seinem Nachttisch fand und sich auf die Nase setzte. Er sah auf die Uhr, es war halb neun. Hastig stieg er aus dem Bett und zog sich an, ohne sich daran zu stören, dass seine Verwandten womöglich noch schliefen. Denn heute war sein siebzehnter Geburtstag. Ab heute konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte, so lange es nicht gegen das Gesetz verstieß. Ab heute konnte er zaubern, ohne in der Schule zu sein. Ab heute war er frei.

Er nahm sich seinen Koffer, den er in heller Vorfreude schon gestern gepackt hatte, klemmte sich Hedwigs leeren Käfig unter den Arm – seine Eule war gerade unterwegs zu Hermine in Frankreich – und apparierte mit einem lauten Knall.

Im nächsten Moment tauchte er in der Küche des neuen Geheimtreffpunktes des Phönixordens direkt neben Mrs Weasley, die gerade das Frühstück zubereitete, auf. Diese zuckte fürchterlich zusammen, als Harry so plötzlich neben ihr stand und schnitt sich in den Finger.

„Harry!" rief sie aus.

„Hallo, Mrs Weasley." Harry grinste.

Als er sich in der Küche umsah, erblickte er Remus Lupin. Er sah nicht gut aus. Auf seinem Umhang waren noch mehr Flicken und Fransen zu erkennen, als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. Auch war er ziemlich blass und hatte tiefe schwarze Ringe unter den Augen. Als Werwolf hatte man es nicht leicht, das war Harry bewusst.

„Harry, schön dich zu sehen." grüßte er ihn dennoch aufrichtig.

Harry lächelte aufmunternd. Mrs Weasley jedoch stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und fragte ihn streng:

„Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht bei deinen Verwandten sein?"

„Ich bin siebzehn und vollmündig."

Mrs Weasley musterte ihn nach dieser Antwort verblüfft, dann lächelte sie ihr warmes Lächeln. Sie drehte sich um und nahm ihre Arbeit von eben wieder auf.

„Du hast sicher Hunger, nicht?" sagte sie dabei zu Harry. Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fügte sie hinzu: „Setz dich, das Essen ist gleich fertig."

Harry setze sich zu Remus. Jetzt, wo er ihn von Näherem betrachten konnte, sah er sogar noch schlechter aus.

„Es ist wegen dem Wolfsbanntrank." meinte Remus. Er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Harry ihn fixierte.

„Wegen dem Wolfsbanntrank?" fragte Harry nach. Er verstand nicht; sollte der Trank Remus nicht eigentlich helfen? Wieso sah er so ungewöhnlich krank aus? Remus seufzte.

„Snape ist nach … dem Tod von Professor Dumbledore endgültig zu den Todessern übergelaufen. Ich bekomme den Trank nicht mehr." sagte, flüsterte er fast, so leise war seine Stimme.

Harry lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Kein Wunder, dass Remus so blass und müde aussah. Doch da er über dieses Thema offensichtlich nicht weiter reden wollte, schwieg auch Harry.

Zu dritt frühstückten sie.

* * *

Harry lag mit geöffneten Augen im Bett. Er war aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen. Ob das am Licht des Mondes lag? Dieser schien heute ungewöhnlich hell, doch Harry war einfach zu müde, um weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Um kurz nach Mitternacht gab er es auf, einschlafen zu wollen. Außerdem hatte er Durst. Leise, um niemanden zu wecken, schlich er nach unten durch den Flur und einen schmalen leeren Raum in die Küche, auf der Suche nach einem Glas Wasser.

Nachdem er getrunken hatte, wollte er wieder zurück in sein Zimmer gehen.

Da sah er Remus, wie er in den kleinen Raum, der an die Küche grenzte und durch den er hindurch musste, kam und die Tür sorgfältig abschloss. Harry, immer noch schlaftrunken, fragte sich, was er da machte. Remus schien auf irgendetwas zu warten.

Gerade als Harry zu ihm hingehen wollte, trat der Mond hinter den Wolken hervor. Durch das helle Licht, dass plötzlich auf Remus fiel, konnte Harry erkennen, was los war. Mit einem Mal war er so wach wie nie zuvor. Wie gebannt starrte er auf ihn, wie er sich, die Schmerzen scheinbar mühsam unterdrückend, langsam in einen Werwolf verwandelte.

Harry war wie versteinert. Die Verwandlung hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen, er konnte keinen Muskel bewegen. Erst als der Werwolf sich knurrend zu ihm umdrehte, kam er zu sich. Die nächsten Sekunden nahm er so klar wie noch nie wahr. Doch als er sich später daran erinnerte, kamen nur noch verschwommene Eindrücke zutage. Die Angst, die sich langsam in ihm ausbreitete, die Panik, als er versuchte, die Tür rechtzeitig zuzuschlagen, als er blutdürstig auf ihn zustürzte, die Atemnot, als sein Gesicht von warmem Fell verdeckt wurde, der Schmerz, der sich langsam in seine Schulter bohrte …

Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie außerhalb des Raumes die Tür mit einem „Alohomora!" aufgestoßen wurde und Mrs Weasley hereinstürmte, nahm nicht mehr wahr, wie sie Remus mit einem weiteren Fluch schockte und dann auf ihn zu rannte.

Harrys Bewusstsein fixierte sich einzig auf den heißen, pochenden Schmerz, der den Weg von seiner Schulter zu seinem Herzen suchte.


	2. Warum ich?

**Ha, immerhin ein Kommi, hier will das schon was heißen xD**

**Danke an zissy (und du hast Recht, er ist wirklich ein bisschen dumm, aber irgendwie muss man die Geschichte ja zum Laufen bringen, nicht:3)**

* * *

**Kapitel II : Warum ich?**

Das Erste, was ich wahrnahm, war Schmerz, dieser unvorstellbare Schmerz. _Was ist mit mir geschehen? Wo bin ich überhaupt? Und wie bin ich hierher gekommen? _Zu gerne hätte ich die Augen aufgeschlagen, um zumindest eine von diesen Fragen zu beantworten, sie quälten mich. Doch ich hatte nicht die Kraft dazu.

Und dann kam eine unerträgliche Hitze, die sich langsam von dem Ursprung meines Schmerzes hinter meine Stirn bohrte und immer heißer und heißer wurde. Meine Stirn glühte und verschmolz mit dem drückenden, lauter werdenden Pochen in meinem Kopf. Benebelt nahm ich wahr, wie ich wie verrückt zu zucken und mich zu winden begann. Meine Augen rollten wund in den Höhlen, gegen die geschlossenen Lider starrend. Der Rest meines Körpers fühlte sich schwammig und weich, teilweise sogar wässrig an. _Was passiert mit mir?_

Ich hatte wahnsinnige Angst.

* * *

Eines Morgens wachte ich auf, als eine kühle Hand über meine Wange fuhr. Erschöpft blinzelte ich ein paar Mal und sah dann noch ziemlich verschwommen braune Augen, die mich erfreut musterten. 

„Na, Harry? Endlich aufgewacht?"

Trotz des freundlichen Tonfalls, die die Stimme angenommen hatte, konnte ich hören, wie sie etwas zitterte.

Ich kniff die Augen fest zusammen und als ich sie wieder öffnete, klärte sich das Bild vor mir. Remus Lupin stand allein vor meinem Bett. Er sah so aus, als ob er etwa eine Woche lang kaum geschlafen hätte. Sein Gesicht war bleich und wirkte wie das von einem Gespenst.

Was mich aber am meisten verwirrte, war der seltsame Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wie geht es dir?" hakte er nach.

Zunächst überrascht, dass meine Stimme gar nicht so schwach klang, wie ich angenommen hatte, antwortete ich ihm.

„Gut, ich habe nur noch ein wenig Kopfschmerzen … "

Doch Remus sah mich immer noch an. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu bedrücken. _Hat es etwas mit dem zu tun, was mir passiert ist? Warum ich hier liege?_

„Was ist passiert?" sprach ich meine Gedankengänge aus.

Doch bevor er meine Frage beantworten konnte, fiel mir der dicke Verband um meinen Oberkörper auf. Und mit diesem kamen auch wieder die Erinnerungen zurück, unscharf, doch klar genug, um sie zu verstehen. Tränen traten in meine Augen.

„B-Bin ich …?"

Beschämt senkte Remus den Kopf.

„E-Es tut mir Leid …"

Aus seiner Stimme konnte ich heraushören, dass auch er weinte. Wegen der Freundschaft, die sich über die Jahre hinweg zwischen uns aufgebaut hatte, wusste ich, dass es Remus' allergrößter Alptraum war, jemanden zu verletzen oder sogar …

Ich konnte dieses Wissen noch nicht einmal in Gedanken aussprechen.

„W-Wie wird es j-jetzt weitergehen? I-ich meine … mit H-Hogwarts …"

Der Gedanke an die Zaubereischule, die seit meinem elften Schuljahr zu meinem Zuhause geworden war, schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

„Professor McGonagall hat schon alles in die W-Wege geleitet … sie sagte mir, ich soll dir … diesen Brief geben, wenn du w-wach bist … H-Hier …" sagte er und beugte sich vor, um mir genannten Brief mit zitternden Fingern zu überreichen.

Dabei berührten sich die Kuppen unserer Finger für einen kurzen Moment. Als hätte mich ein Blitz getroffen, zuckte ich zurück und wir beide ließen den Brief fallen. Die halbwegs aufgesetzte, gläserne Maske, die ich die ganze Zeit getragen hatte, zerbrach mit einem Schlag. Erst jetzt konnten sich die Tränen einen Weg aus meinen Augen bahnen und liefen mir warm und salzig die Wangen hinab. _Wieso? Warum ich? Warum ausgerechnet ich?_

„Was hab ich denn getan …?"

Remus weinte noch mehr als vorhin. Doch er riss sich zusammen.

„Nichts hast du getan … H-Harry …? I-Ich werde jetzt … gehen." Diese Worte sprach er mit einem gewissen Zögern aus, das ich jedoch nicht einordnen konnte. „Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich n-nie mehr wieder sehen …"

Dann drehte er sich mit einem Ruck um und verließ das Zimmer, bevor mir der Sinn dieser Worte langsam klar wurde.

„Remus!" rief ich und für diesen Moment hörten sogar meine Tränen auf zu fließen.

Doch als ich weiter unten im Haus eine Türe zufallen hörte, konnte ich diese nicht mehr zurückhalten und weinte hemmungslos.

Und noch einmal fragte ich mich: _Warum ich?_

* * *

Allein stand ich am Gleis 9¾. Ron und Hermine hatte ich natürlich nichts von … von meiner Krankheit erzählt. Selbst in Gedanken nannte ich es höchstens ‚Lykanthropie', die offizielle Bezeichnung für- 

„Harry!"

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Hermine kam auf mich zugestürmt, Ron im Schlepptau. Keine Sekunde später hatte sie mich auch schon so heftig umarmt, dass ich beinahe umgefallen und auf den Asphalt gestürzt wäre, hätte Ron mich nicht im letzten Moment an meinen Arm festgehalten.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Harry?" fragte er.

Jetzt fing auch Hermine an, mich mit einem besorgten Blick zu mustern.

„Stimmt, du siehst so blass aus."

Ängstlich wurde mir bewusst, dass sie es gewesen war, die Remus' Geheimnis im dritten Schuljahr gelüftet hatte. _Sie dürfen es nicht erfahren – sie dürfen es einfach nicht!_

Die Verzweiflung musste sich wohl auf meinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn plötzlich nahmen mich Ron und Hermine geschwisterlich in den Arm und dirigierten mich zum Zug.

„Komm, du kannst uns drinnen alles erzählen, okay?"

Obwohl ich genau wusste, dass es das Letzte sein würde, was ich tun würde, ließ ich mich von ihnen mitziehen. Mit hängenden Kopf und erschöpften Selbstbewusstsein folgte ich schließlich meinen Freunden in ein leeres Abteil.

„Also, fang an." meinte Ron und ließ sich auf die Sitzbank fallen.

Ich tat es ihm gleich und schwieg.

„Was ist los?" fragte Hermine sanft nach. „Willst du es uns nicht erzählen?"

Schwach nickte ich. Mir war plötzlich schlecht geworden.

„Harry, vielleicht können wir dir helfen …"

Tränen schossen mir bei diesen Worten in die Augen. _Wenn sie es wüssten …!_

„N-Niemand … Niemand k-kann … mir … h-helfen …" brachte ich mühsam hervor.

Beim Klang meiner ungewöhnlich leisen Stimme zuckten meine Freunde zusammen.

„Harry! B-Bitte, was auch immer es ist, geh wenigstens zu McGonagall! Ich flehe dich an!" rief sie aus, ihre Stimme zeigte ihre Verzweiflung.

Ich schaffte es nur, ein weiteres Mal zu nicken.

Hermine hakte nicht weiter nach, sie holte ein Buch hervor, welches, wie ich mit Schaudern feststellte, den Titel ‚Werwölfe und ihre Lebensweisen' trug. Ron starrte wie gebannt auf den Bahnhof hinaus. Plötzlich, es war fast elf, zogen sich seine Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen.

„Verdammt, da ist Malfoy! Was macht der denn hier?" brummte er.

Mehr aus Langeweile als aus Interesse blickte ich nach draußen, in die Richtung, in die Ron hasserfüllt starrte. Nach kurzem Suchen fand ich ihn. Er stieg gerade in den Zug ein und entzog sich damit meinem Blickfeld. Kurz darauf schlug der Minutenzeiger auf die Zwölf um und der Hogwartsexpress fing an sich schnaufend in Bewegung zu setzen. Bald war nur noch das Rattern der Räder auf den Schienen zu hören.

* * *

**Hach ja, isser nicht theatralisch? Sorry, aber ich hab leider so 'ne Ader.**


	3. Hölle oder Hogwarts?

**Hoi :3**

**Vier Tage sind vergangen, es ist Sonntag - es ist Hochladetag! xD ****Danke an zissy und Cindy für die lieben Reviews!**

**Und ja ... ich weiß, dass das manche vielleicht verwirrt hat, dass ich auf einmal in der Ich-Form schreibe. Es war nur so, dass ich den schönen ersten Satz aus dem ersten Kapitel nicht abändern wolllte und irgendwie hatte mir die Ich-Form besser gefallen. Ich hoffe, das stört niemanden.**

* * *

Ich musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Fahrt nach Hogwarts nur wenige Minuten gedauert hatte, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und an dieser sanft rüttelte. 

„Harry, wir sind da." sagte Ron und übergab mir meinen Umhang, auf dem das Emblem von Gryffindor, ein goldener Löwe auf rotem Grund, gestickt war. _Habe ich das überhaupt noch verdient?_

Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass Remus auch in Gryffindor gewesen war. Zusammen mit Hermine und Ron stieg ich aus und ging auf eine der Kutschen zu. Kurz blieb mein Blick an den Thestralen hängen, die teilnahmslos mit den Hufen scharrten und darauf warteten, dass alle Schüler eingestiegen waren. Das matte Mondlicht schimmerte weiß auf ihren elfenbeinfarbenen Knochen und mir wurde bewusst, dass die Zeit bis Vollmond nur noch knapp war.

„Harry? Kommst du?" Hermine lugte aus der Kutsche heraus.

„Ja … i-ich komme gleich."

Ich musterte die Thestrale noch einige Sekunden, ehe ich mich schnell umdrehte und in die Kutsche stieg. Einen Moment später schlug deren Tür auch schon von alleine zu und die geflügelten Wesen setzten sich samt ihrer Last in Bewegung.

* * *

„Ich heiße euch alle herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts." begann Professor McGonagall. 

Ich musste mich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht zu weinen. Dumbledore war vorige Ferien gestorben, nein, getötet worden. Von unserem Zaubertränkelehrer, Snape. Natürlich war es Unsinn, doch mein Blick suchte hastig den Lehrertisch ab, auf der Suche nach seinen kalten schwarzen Augen, die mich höhnisch anblickten.

„Das Zaubereiministerium hat mit einer großen Mehrheit abgestimmt, dass ich an der Stelle von", ich sah, wie auch meine Hauslehrerin mühsam schluckte, „von Albus Dumbledore die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts werden soll. Ich möchte euch unseren … neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorstellen: Mr Grey." Knapper Applaus ertönte und der unauffällige groß gewachsene Mann namens Grey lächelte den Schülern kurz zu, dann fuhr McGonagall fort. „Es ist … damit meine Pflicht, euch mitzuteilen, dass der Verbotene Wald für alle Schüler unzugänglich u-und Zauberei zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden verboten ist. Mr. Filch hat im Übrigen an seiner Bürotür eine Liste hängen, an der weitere unerlaubte Dinge genannt sind. – Ich wünsche euch … einen guten Appetit." Damit setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Ich sah, dass ihr Gesicht kalkweiß war.

Obwohl sich Ron wie immer hungrig über das Essen hermachte und auch alle anderen mit dem Festmahl begannen, brachte ich keinen Bissen hinunter und starrte auf meinen leeren Teller. _Haben sie Dumbledore schon vergessen? _Ich fragte mich, ob sie die Tatsache, dass er tot war, einfach nur verdrängten oder ob es ihnen nur egal war.

* * *

Die nächsten wenigen Tage vergingen quälend langsam für mich. Ich zählte die Stunden bis zu meiner ersten Verwandlung und versank nachmittags nach dem Unterricht in den verschiedensten Büchern über Werwölfe. Besonders Hermine versorgte mich mit diesen. Mir war klar, dass sie mein Verhalten sonderbar fand, doch ich glaubte kaum, dass sie hinter die Wahrheit käme. Wieso sollte sie so etwas auch annehmen? 

Nur vier Tage nach unserer Ankunft in Hogwarts war es dann soweit: Vollmond. Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend schlich ich zum Büro von McGonagall. In dem Brief, den sie mir während der Ferien geschrieben hatte, stand, dass ich mich innerhalb des Schlosses verwandeln sollte, nicht so wie Remus damals in der Heulenden Hütte.

McGonagall hatte mich schon erwartet und fasste mich vorsichtig am Arm.

„Harry, kommen Sie mit." sprach sie mich mit meinem Vornamen an, so, wie es Dumbledore immer getan hatte.

Gleichzeitig darauf bedacht, mit ihr Schritt zu halten und nach allen Seiten nach möglichen Schülern, die um diese Zeit durchaus noch in den Gängen lungern konnten, Ausschau zu halten, ging ich mit ihr in die Kerker. Rasch schloss sie eine schwer aussehende Tür auf. Dahinter war ein kleiner Raum. Die Wände waren, wie in einem Kerker zu erwarten, aus kaltem Stein. Außer ein paar alten Tischen und Stühlen stand nichts in dem Verlies.

Als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, blickte ich auf. McGonagall sah mich beinahe aufmunternd an.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt alleine lassen."

Traurig nickte ich ihr zu. Sie trat hinaus auf den leeren Gang und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Ängstlich nahm ich wahr, wie sich der eiserne Schlüssel in dem Schloss umdrehte und schließlich herausgezogen wurde.

Ich war allein.

Mit zitternden Knien ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken. Minutenlang saß ich da, starrte auf die eingestaubten Steine, auf denen ich saß. Die Angst machte mich halb wahnsinnig.

Schließlich stand ich auf und fing an, mich mit meiner Umgebung vertraut zu machen. Der Raum hatte nur ein einziges Fenster, durch das im Moment aber kein einziger Lichtstrahl drang, was nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn die Sonne war vor kurzem untergegangen. Der Mond ließ offensichtlich noch auf sich warten, ganz so, als würde er sich einen Spaß aus meinem Leiden machen. _Wie lange dauert es denn noch?_

Als hätte irgendjemand von da oben mich erhört, spürte ich die Veränderung. Es war seltsam. Es war Schmerz, doch er machte mir nichts aus, es war, als ob ich mir mein ganzes Leben nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hätte, als diesen Schmerz zu spüren, diese feinen Nadelstiche, die sich glühend heiß unter jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut bohrten. Ich schrie auf, fiel auf die Knie und stützte meine Hände auf den kalten Steinboden.

Und erschrak.

Meine Hände waren keine Hände mehr, vielmehr waren es Klauen. Meine Fingernägel wuchsen mit einer Geschwindigkeit, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte, durch meine Haut stachen dunkle borstige Haare, die sich rasch zu einem Fell verdichteten. Ich spürte, dass dieselbe Veränderung auch an meinem restlichen Körper stattfand.

_Nein!_

Meine Schreie wurden zu einem unheimlichen Heulen.

_Nein …_

Dies war mein letzter klarer Gedanke.

* * *

**Ich habe so einen Hang zur Dramatk ...**


	4. Tropfen

**Wow - seit dem letztem Kapitel sind ja einige Leser dazu gekommen! Übrigens hab ich zum ersten Mal gelesen, dass Harry selbst Schuld ist, dass er gebissen wurde ...**

* * *

**Kapitel IV : Tropfen**

Als ich die Augen aufschlug, starrte ich zunächst orientierungslos an eine weiß gestrichene Decke über mir. Dann schlugen verschwommene Eindrücke über mir zusammen. Hastig setzte ich mich auf und fuhr den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später zusammen. Ich hatte den Muskelkater meines Lebens. Auch meldeten sich jetzt stark pochende Kopfschmerzen. Mein Körper fühlte sich an, als sei ich letzte Nacht stundenlang durch Feuer gerannt. _Letzte Nacht …_

Remus hatte mir bereits erzählt gehabt, dass er sich meistens nicht an die Vollmondnächte erinnerte, doch jetzt, als ich diese Tatsache am eigenen Leib spüren konnte, als ich merkte, dass sich in meinem Gedächtnis ein Loch, ausgefüllt mit gähnender tiefschwarzer Leere befand, wurde mir schlecht. _Ist es jedes Mal so?_ Wahrscheinlich war dem so. Müde sah ich auf meine Arme hinab. Wie ich schon erwartet hatte, wiesen sie unzählige Kratzer und hie und da auch einige Bissspuren auf. Manche waren nur oberflächlich, viele allerdings auch tief, sehr tief.

Ein Geräusch ließ mich aufblicken. An der Tür stand Madam Pomfrey. In ihren feuchten Augen konnte ich das eindeutige Déjà vu lesen. Sie hatte auch Remus damals versorgt. Mit langsamen Schritten kam sie auf mich zu.

„Wie geht es Ihnen … Mr Potter?" fragte sie mich zögerlich.

Noch einmal sah ich auf die vielen Wunden, die sich, wie ich jetzt feststellte, meinen gesamten Körper entlang schlängelten.

„Den Umständen entsprechend." sagte ich. Meine Stimme war rau. „Wann kann ich raus?" fragte ich dann vorsichtig, doch Madam Pomfrey winkte ab.

„Sie müssen selbst entscheiden, wann Sie sich dazu in der Lage fühlen." meinte sie, auf einmal war das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu einem unbedeutenden Rest geworden.

Ich ließ die Gelegenheit nicht aus und setzte meine nackten Füße sachte auf den Steinboden des Krankenflügels. Als ich aufstand, schmerzten meine Knochen ein wenig, doch es war ertragbar. Nachdem ich mich nach meinen Sachen erkundigt und angezogen hatte, verließ ich den Saal so schnell ich konnte und ging Richtung Gryffindorturm.

* * *

„Harry!" rief Ron aus, als er mich durch den Durchgang schlüpfen sah. Sofort rannte er auf mich zu. „Har-" Er stockte. Sein ohnehin schon besorgter Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in etwas, was ich leider nicht deuten konnte. „Harry, was hast du gemacht? Du siehst ja total scheiße aus." stellte er fest.

„Nichts, Ron, mir geht's gut." beschwichtigte ich ihn.

Er zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch, doch Hermine, die gerade ebenfalls durch das Portrait kam, verhinderte, dass er mich weiterhin mit Fragen löcherte. Außer Atem blieb sie bei uns stehen.

„Ha-Habt ihr schon den … Tages … Tagespropheten von heute gelesen?" wollte sie wissen, bei jedem Atemzug stockend.

Als wir nur den Kopf schüttelten, holte sie die genannte Zeitung hervor, blätterte einige Seiten um und hielt sie uns unter die Nase. Und was ich dort sah, ließ mein Herz für einen Moment stillstehen.

Es war nur eine kurze Notiz, doch dafür war ihr Inhalt umso verheerender. Die Nachricht verkündete fröhlich, dass Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, einem Gesetz zugestimmt hatte. Einem Gesetz, das die Tötung von Werwölfen legalisierte.

Ron zitterte.

„Merlin, ich hoffe, Lupin kann sich gut verstecken!"

Schwach nickte ich. Mein Leben war keinen Knut mehr wert. So schnell es mein Zustand zuließ, rannte ich aus dem Turm hinaus.

* * *

Mein Ziel war klar; das unbenutzte Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock. Als ich mich in einer der hölzernen Kabinen verkroch, hatten sich die Tränen schon längst einen Weg aus meinen Augenwinkeln gebahnt. Mein verschwommener Blick starrte auf die geschlossene Tür vor mir. _Was habe ich getan? Warum jetzt, ausgerechnet jetzt?_ Erschöpft ließ ich mich an der gekachelten Wand hinunter gleiten.

_Kann ich es ihnen wirklich nicht sagen?_ Ihnen, damit waren Ron und Hermine gemeint. Seit wir im dritten Schuljahr herausgefunden hatten, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, hatten wir nichts mehr gegen jedwede Art von Halbblut oder sonstigen magischen Wesen. Damals war uns klar geworden, dass es auf den Charakter und nicht auf die Spezies ankam. Remus' Freunde hatten auch zu ihm gehalten. Für ihn waren sie sogar Animagi geworden. Hermine würde sich sicherlich nicht zu so was hinreißen lassen, Ron schon eher, aber das wollte ich gar nicht. _Es würde mir schon reichen, wenn sie weiterhin meine Freunde bleiben …_

Ich seufzte. Ich wusste, dass das Leben unfair und kompliziert war, doch so extrem?

„Harry, bist du da?"

Erst jetzt wurde ich der Schritte gewahr, die sich gefährlich nah der Kabine, in der ich saß, näherten. Ich sah die Schatten von mindestens zwei Personen vor der Tür. _Ron und Hermine!_

„Hermine, warum sollte er sich in einem Mädchenklo verstecken?" hörte ich Rons genervte Stimme.

„Warum nicht, Ronald?" entgegnete sie schnippisch. „Harry! Komm raus, bitte!"

Langsam drückte ich gegen die Tür, sodass sie aufschwang. Den Blick hielt ich jedoch zum Boden gerichtet. Drückende Stille senkte sich über uns. Schließlich war es Hermine, die mich ansprach.

„Weißt du, unser Versprechen gilt immer noch. Wir möchten dir helfen … Ehrlich gesagt … wir, na ja, sei bitte nicht sauer – wir haben so einen Verdacht, was du für ein Problem haben könntest." sagte sie zögerlich.

Bei den letzten Worten hob ich ruckartig den Kopf. _Nein, das kann nicht sein!_, schalt ich mich jedoch selber.

„Was für einen … Verdacht?" fragte ich sie dennoch umsichtig.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

„K-Kann es sein … dass … dass du … e-ein W-W-Wer … wolf bist?"

Geschockt starrte ich sie an. Hermine schluckte.

„Harry, wenn … wenn wir falsch liegen, dann … okay. A-Aber wenn wir … Recht haben – wir sind immer noch deine Freunde!" sagte sie fest und packte mich am Arm. „Hörst du! W-Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich!"

Endlich hatte auch Ron seine Sprache wieder gefunden.

„Bist du's?" fragte er allerdings nur knapp.

Ich versuchte meine Freunde gleichzeitig anzusehen, was natürlich scheiterte. _Sie sind meine Freunde! Und sie wissen es sowieso … warum sollte ich sie belügen?_ Ich fasste meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und nickte kaum merklich.

Die beiden brauchten eine Weile, um sich zu fassen.

„Wie habt ihr's herausgefunden?" fragte ich schwach.

„Na ja … du warst so blass u-und Ron erzählte mir, du wärst diese Nacht nicht im Schlafsaal gewesen … es war nur eine Vermutung, wir … waren uns gar nicht so sicher." gab Hermine zu. Dann kam ihr offensichtlich ein Gedanke. „W-Wer hat … dich gebissen?"

Ron zuckte zusammen, daran hatte er wohl noch nicht gedacht.

„Remus …" flüsterte ich traurig.

Zwei Paar Augen weiteten sich.

„Was? Aber das würde er doch niemals tun!" riefen beide gleichzeitig aus.

„Harry, ist das wahr?" hauchte Hermine.

Wieder nickte ich nur.

„Ja … er bekommt diesen Trank nicht mehr … Es … Es war meine Schuld … ich hätte bedenken sollen, dass Vollmond war." meinte ich.

Nur das Tropfen von Wasser war zu hören. Ich hatte mal gehört, dass dies das Zeichen des Todes war. _Ob Hermine und Ron es auch hören können?_

„Ich … Ich möchte jetzt ein wenig allein sein …"

Erst nach einigen Minuten erhoben sich meine Freunde und gingen auf leisen Sohlen hinaus. Die Kabinentür schlug wieder zu.

Es tropfte. Unaufhörlich. Plötzlich schmeckte ich Salz, das mir langsam in die Mundwinkel rann. Tränen. Das Wasser tropfte weiterhin.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich begriff, dass sich zu den Tropfen noch ein anderes Geräusch gesellt hatte.

Schritte.

* * *

**Uuund Cliffi!**


	5. Erpressung

**Huhu!**

**Sorry, dass dieses Kapitel nur so kurz ist, aber es beinhaltet auch nur eine Szene, dafür aber eine sehr interessante ...**

* * *

**Kapitel V : Erpressung**

Mit sich rasch ausbreitendem Entsetzen wurde mir klar, dass der Verursacher dieses Geräusches weder Hermine noch Ron sein konnte. _Warum sollten sie sich wieder anschleichen? Wer kann es sein? Was hat er mitgehört?_ Vielleicht war es ja eine Erstklässlerin, die älteren Schüler kamen hier schließlich gar nicht hin, dafür sorgte die Maulende Myrthe, die in dieser Toilette ihren Tod gefunden hatte. Wenn ich mich nicht irrte, sogar in dieser Kabine.

Doch das war jetzt unwichtig; die Schritte hatten aufgehört und irgendjemand verharrte jetzt dicht vor meiner Kabine. Mein Herz hämmerte mir schmerzhaft gegen meine Brust. Ängstlich blickte ich auf die Schuhe, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter von den meinen befanden, nur getrennt durch die dünne hölzerne Tür zwischen uns. Über ihnen war der Saum eines Schulumhangs zu erkennen. Er war grün-silbern. _Eine Slytherin!_, schoss er mir durch den Kopf. _Wie viel Pech kann man eigentlich haben?_

„Interessante Neuigkeiten, Potter." drang auf einmal eine betont gelangweilt klingende Stimme zu mir durch.

Vor Schreck schrie ich kurz auf, bevor ich mich wieder fassen konnte. Dies war absolut keine Mädchenstimme. Ihr tiefer Klang verriet, dass sie einem Jungen gehörte. – Aber nicht irgendeinem Jungen.

Ich schluckte, dann öffnete ich die Tür ein weiteres Mal und blickte direkt in Malfoys angespannt wirkendes Gesicht. Es wollte ganz und gar nicht zu dem Ton passen, den er eben noch angeschlagen hatte. Bis heute kann ich nicht in Worte fassen, welche Gedanken und Gefühle mir damals durch den Kopf gingen. Ich verstand sie nicht; sie widersprachen sich, bildeten ein tausendfasriges Netz aus Emotionen. Hass, Freude, Angst, Erleichterung – so konnte man es grob bezeichnen.

Sekundenlang sahen wir uns nur schweigend an ohne ein Wort rauszukriegen und ich versank beinahe wieder in düsteren Gedanken, als es schließlich Malfoy war, der die Stille durchbrach, indem er einen Schritt auf mich zutrat. Für mich sah er in diesem Moment so drohend aus, dass ich in einem Anflug von Panik mit geweiteten Augen vor ihm zurückwich.

„Mal … foy …" wisperte ich lahm.

„Was man so alles in verspukten Klos finden kann!" witzelte er und lachte über seinen eigenen Scherz auf, kurz und höhnisch. „Und – was hast du jetzt vor?" Plötzlich klang seine Stimme völlig anders als sonst, doch ich konnte den leichten Unterton, der sich zu ihr gesellt hatte, nicht richtig einordnen.

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. _Was soll ich sagen?_ Innerlich hoffend, dass er es nicht bemerkte, umklammerte ich unter den Falten meines Umhangs meinen Zauberstab, bereit, mit einem Fluch dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich nicht mehr an das belauschte Gespräch erinnerte.

„Was ist, Potter? Bist du schon so viel Wolf, dass du nicht mehr sprechen kannst?" Da, der spöttische Unterton war wieder da! Und mit diesem Satz hatte er auch mein letztes bisschen Hoffnung zerstört, die Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht doch nicht alles mit angehört hatte, dass er nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, worum es ging. Doch diese Bemerkung ließ jeden Zweifel zerplatzen, wie eine Seifenblase, die zu hoch geschwebt war.

Ich schluckte ein weiteres Mal; die Angst überbot für einen Augenblick meine anderen Gefühle, dann bekam ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„W-Wirst du mich … verraten?" fragte ich ihn ängstlich. _Natürlich wird er! Wir sind doch Feinde!_

„Nein." Die Antwort erfolgte sofort, kaum, dass ich die dazugehörende Frage zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an.

„Was?" Ich glaubte, mich verhört zu haben. _Wieso sollte er mich schützen? Ist das eine Falle oder träume ich?_

Malfoy zeigte wieder einmal sein slytherintypisches Grinsen, so kalt wie eh und je.

„Das wäre doch langweilig. Viel lustiger wäre es doch, wenn du ganz plötzlich gar nicht mehr so … tapfer", er spie mir das Wort regelrecht vor die Füße und einen Moment lang sah ich nichts anderes als puren Hass in seinem Gesicht, „wärst, sondern wie ein Wurm vor mir kriechen würdest!" Er hielt inne, dann sprach er mit verächtlicher Stimme weiter. „Wäre das nicht ein Spaß? Was hältst du davon? – Dein Leben für deinen Stolz?"

Während seiner Rede war ich zusehends blasser geworden. _Das kann er doch nicht ernst meinen!_

„Das ist Erpressung!" brachte ich hervor, doch Malfoy schien das nicht zu interessieren.

„Ich weiß. Erpressung ist mein zweiter Vorname." sagte er und lachte höhnisch auf, bevor er wieder, plötzlich ganz ernst, fragte: „Also, was ist?"

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. _Würde er es allen erzählen? Ja, würde er. Soll ich …? Was werden meine Freunde dazu sagen? Und McGonagall? Würde sie Malfoy nicht das Maul stopfen? Soll ich ihn nicht einfach mit dem Vergessenszauber belegen? _

Doch als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, baute sich Malfoy noch ein wenig mehr vor mir auf. In diesem Moment fragte ich mich, wozu er eigentlich solche muskulösen ‚Beschützer' wie Crabbe und Goyle brauchte, wenn er doch schon allein so furcht einflößend war.

„Wag es ja nicht, Potter, ich weiß, was du vorhast. – Expelliarmus!" Und damit flog mir der Zauberstab aus den Fingern. „Ich warte, Potti. Oder soll ich gehen? Und ganz Hogwarts die Wahrheit erzählen?" Wieder grinste er.

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Ein letztes Mal sah ich zu ihm auf und starrte geradewegs in seine kalten grauen Augen. Kurz darauf hallte meine Antwort von den Wänden wider.

„Einverstanden."


	6. Greys Unterricht

**Terve:3**

**Viel Spaß bei dem nächsten Kapitel, das ich leider vergessen habe gestern hochzuladen. Verzeiht!**

* * *

**Kapitel VI : Greys Unterricht**

_Ein dunkler Raum … alles so dunkel … so unscharf … wo bin ich … eine Bewegung … eine helle runde Scheibe … sie lacht … es … es ist riesig … kommt auf mich zu … ich will laufen … dunkle Gänge … lange Gänge … sie hören nicht auf … ich renne weiter … es ist hinter mir her … es kommt näher … der Gang hört nicht auf … hört nicht auf … ich stolpere … es ist da … ich spüre … warmes Fell … heißen Atem … zwei glühende Eisen … bohren sich in meine Schulter … Rufe …sie rufen mich … Schmerz … ich bin tot … Schreie … Harry … Harry … sie rufen mich zu sich … ich gehöre zu ihnen ... sie rufen mich … Harry-_

„Harry!" Jemand verpasste mir eine Ohrfeige. „Harry, verdammt noch mal!"

Geschockt riss ich die Augen auf. Um mich herum standen vier Personen.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?" fragte mich eine Stimme besorgt.

Ich suchte nach meiner Brille, fand sie und setzte sie mir auf die Nase. Sofort klärte sich das Bild vor mir. Die vier waren Seamus, Dean, Neville und Ron. Letzterer hatte mir die Frage gestellt, wie ich glaubte. Als mich immer noch alle ansahen, begriff ich, dass sie eine Antwort erwarteten.

„Ja … hab nur schlecht geträumt." murmelte ich, doch während sich die anderen wieder in ihren Betten verkrochen, stand Ron immer noch vor meinem. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beugte er sich zu mir herüber und flüsterte mir ins Ohr.

„Du solltest besser zu Grey gehen, er gibt dir sicherlich einen Traumlostrank oder so was."

Ich dachte einen Augenblick über seinen Vorschlag nach, dann wehrte ich ab.

„Nein … lieber nicht. Nachher läuft er noch zu McGonagall und die hat auch ohne mich genug zu tun. – Der Alptraum wird sowieso nicht wiederkommen." Doch wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich ganz genau, dass dem nicht so war.

* * *

Seit wir einen anderen Lehrer in Zaubertränke hatten, war der Unterricht in einen der höchsten Türme von Hogwarts verlegt worden. So ziemlich alle Schüler hatten sich bisher darüber beschwert, auch unsere Klasse. Wir mussten also zweimal die Woche annähernd vierhundert Stufen hochsteigen. In meinen geschwächten Zustand war das alles andere als einfach, doch Ron und Hermine halfen mir wo sie konnten. Unauffällig stützten sie mich. Während wir uns so die Treppe hoch schleppten, machte ich mir darüber Gedanken, wie unser neuer Lehrer wohl sein mochte. Zwar hatte man mir schon von ihm erzählt – er war ein ruhiger Typ ohne erkennbare Vorurteile gegenüber den Häusern oder den Mugglegeborenen. Doch ich wollte mir lieber selbst einen Eindruck von ihm verschaffen. Als wir ausgelaugt am oberen Ende der Wendeltreppe angekommen waren, verschnaufte ich kurz und ging dann als Schlusslicht von den Gryffindors und, wie konnte es anders sein, den Slytherins. 

Grey war noch nicht da. Stumm setzte ich mich neben Ron. Einen Platz weiter saß Hermine. Ich hatte Zeit, mir den anscheinend magisch vergrößerten Raum einzuprägen. Anders als im Astronomieturm oder bei Trelawney, meiner ehemaligen Lehrerin für Wahrsagen – ich hatte das Fach für dieses Jahr endgültig abgewählt – war er lichtdurchflutet und verbreitete eine warme Atmosphäre. Links von mir war eine geschlossene Tür, rechts die, durch die wir gekommen waren. Das aus einem dunklen Holz gearbeitete Pult war leer. In einem Schrank schräg dahinter wurden wahrscheinlich die Zutaten aufbewahrt. Ich war gerade dabei mich darüber zu wundern, dass der Schrank einen Spalt offen stand und jemand seinen Inhalt ohne Probleme hätten mitgehen lassen können, als es urplötzlich still im Klassenzimmer wurde. Ich sah zu der Tür, die bis vor kurzem noch geschlossen gewesen war.

Von Nahem sah Grey nicht mehr ganz so unauffällig aus wie noch vor einigen Tagen, als ich ihn am Lehrertisch sitzen gesehen hatte. Er hatte schwarze Haare, die gerade so lang waren, dass man sie zu einem dünnen Zopf zusammenbinden konnte, was er auch getan hatte. Wenn wir uns gegenübergestanden hätten, wäre er wahrscheinlich etwa einen Kopf größer als ich.

„Guten Tag." grüßte er die Klasse kurz und förmlich, bevor er sich zu der Tafel, die hinter dem Pult an der Wand befestigt war, umdrehte und mit einem knappen Schwung seines Zauberstabes einige Notizen auf ihr erscheinen ließ. Seine Stimme war dunkel, doch irgendwie angenehm. „Wir brauen heute den Oblivio-Trank. – Wer kann mir sagen, was er bewirkt?"

Sofort schoss Hermines Hand in die Höhe und sie fing an auf ihrem Platz auf und ab zu hüpfen. Ich lächelte matt. Dass sie diese Angewohnheit immer noch nicht abgelegt hatte, obwohl sie doch wusste, dass es albern war. Grey nahm sie dran.

„Ja, Mrs Granger?"

„Der Oblivio-Trank bewirkt, dass derjenige, der ihn trinkt, alles, was er in den letzten Minuten erfahren hat, vergisst. Je nach Menge, die er eingenommen hat beziehungsweise der Stärke des Trankes hält er länger an." Sie holte Luft und wollte fortfahren, doch Grey hob die Hand und brachte sie damit zum Schweigen.

„Das ist richtig. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Er zeigte auf den Schrank. „Das Rezept steht auf der Tafel. Machen Sie sich an die Arbeit. Sie haben sechzig Minuten Zeit."

Gehorsam gingen wir nacheinander an den Schrank, um uns unsere Zutaten herauszuholen. In der nächsten Stunde waren wir nur noch damit beschäftigt, den Trank zu brauen. Erstaunlicherweise war ich diesmal imstande, wenigstens annähernd die Farbe, die mein Trank haben sollte, zu erlangen. Als ich schließlich etwas von der hellblauen Flüssigkeit in eine Phiole abfüllte, war ich sehr zufrieden mit mir. _Vielleicht waren meine schlechten Noten immer Snapes Schuld gewesen?_ Der Gedanke an meinen ehemaligen Professor versetzte mir einen Stich, wie jedes Mal, wenn ich an sein verräterisches Gesicht erinnert wurde.

Doch ich wurde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich jemand hinter mich stellte. Ich sah auf und erblickte Grey. Erst dachte ich mir nichts dabei – Snape hatte das schließlich auch immer getan – doch als ich in seine Augen blickte, erschauerte ich unwillkürlich. Sie waren von einem so tiefen Schwarz, dass ich mir im ersten Augenblick fast sicher war, dass da keine Augen, sondern nur zwei Löcher waren, aber einen Moment später verscheuchte ich diesen dummen Gedanken. Doch es war nicht die Farbe seiner Augen gewesen, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Es war ihr Ausdruck. Seine Augen waren so leer wie die Löcher, die ich eben noch vermutet hatte. So leer und beinahe … traurig wirkten sie auf mich; noch nie hatte ich einen Menschen mit solchen Augen gesehen. Spontan beschloss ich, etwas mehr über diesen Grey herauszufinden.

„Dürfte ich mir mal Ihren Trank ansehen?" fragte er mich höflich.

„J-Ja … natürlich." antwortete ich verblüfft. _Seit wann fragt ein Lehrer einen Schüler, ob er etwas darf?_ Dieser Grey war mir irgendwie unheimlich.

Er musterte die Phiole, dann nahm er sie mit an sein Pult und legte sie dort ab.

„Abgeben, bitte." sagte er mit so einer leisen Stimme, dass ich glaubte, dass er es noch einmal wiederholen musste. Die Klasse konnte ihn unmöglich gehört haben. Doch zu meiner Verblüffung fingen auf einmal alle Schüler an, ihren Trank abzufüllen und nach vorne zu bringen.

„Bitte sehen Sie alle her." sagte er dann mit seiner warmen Stimme. „Mr Potter hat den Trank exakt brauen können. Die richtige Farbe des Trankes ist nur schwer zu beschreiben, doch genauso muss sie sein." Er hielt meine kleine Phiole hoch, die Flüssigkeit in ihr schwappte ein wenig. „Wie ich Ihnen schon in unserer ersten Stunde mitgeteilt habe, möchte ich Ihnen nicht nur das Brauen von Tränken beibringen, sondern Ihnen auch ihre Wirkung zeigen. – Freiwillige?" fragte er dann in den Raum hinein. _Er will dieses Gesöff an einem Schüler ausprobieren? _Natürlich meldete sich keiner. „Ich möchte hinzufügen, dass es für das Haus des Schülers natürlich ein paar Punkte gibt. Denken Sie dran, jede Doppelstunde wird so ablaufen."

Entsetzt sah ich zu Hermine, doch die hatte ihr Gesicht zu Grey gewandt. Auch sie wirkte angespannt.

„Gut. Da sich niemand meldet, suche ich mir eben jemanden aus." Er ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, ehe er seine leeren Augen auf einen Punkt fixierte. „Mr Potter, wenn Sie so freundlich wären." Es war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl, das konnte jeder im Turmzimmer spüren. Langsam stand ich auf und ging zu unserem Lehrer.


	7. Der Obliviotrank

**Hallo!**

**Und schon ist das neue Kapitel da, wo alle wichtigen Fragen, die ihr euch vielleicht gestellt habt, beantwortet werden. Mit dabei: Wird Harry krepieren? xD**

* * *

**Kapitel VII : Der Oblivio-Trank**

_Es ist nur ein Vergessenstrank, es ist nur ein Vergessenstrank … _Während ich auf Grey zuging, sprach ich mir die ganze Zeit über selbst Mut zu. _Er wird nichts Gefährliches an einem Schüler ausprobieren!_ Aber er hatte auch gesagt, dass er dies jede Doppelstunde machen würde. Und in der siebten Klasse nahm man auch gefährliche Tränke durch.

Endlich war ich bei ihm angekommen. Ohne weitere Worte reichte er mir einen Becher, den er während meines Gangs halb gefüllt hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich ihn an. _Je schneller ich das Zeug getrunken habe, desto schneller ist es vorbei …_, dachte ich mir und schüttete den Oblivio-Trank in einem Zug hinunter. Ein Fehler, denn er war noch heiß und ich verbrannte mir die Kehle. Keuchend rang ich eine Sekunde nach Luft. Dann blickte ich auf. Es war mucksmäuschenstill. Sechzig Schüler starrten mich an, als wäre ich dem Tode geweiht. Doch ich spürte absolut keine Veränderung. _Vielleicht wirkt es bei Werwölfen nicht?_ Wenn dem so war und Grey darüber Bescheid wusste, hatte ich jetzt ein ernsthaftes Problem, denn außer McGonagall wusste kein Lehrer von meiner Krankheit. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die neue Verordnung schon kommen sehen und es den anderen Lehrern noch nicht mitgeteilt. Ich musste unbedingt herausfinden, wie Grey zu ‚gefährlichen' magischen Geschöpfen stand.

Dieser räusperte sich auf einmal.

„Der Oblivio-Trank ist geschmacks- und geruchsneutral, weshalb er früher oft von Spionen benutzt wurde. Derjenige, der ihn trinkt, bemerkt nichts von seiner Wirkung. – Oder spüren Sie etwas, Mr Potter?" fragte er mich dann. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Grey fuhr fort. „Gut. Das zeigt, dass der Trank wirklich einwandfrei ist." Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an. _Hat er mir den Trank gegeben, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er ungiftig ist?_ „Eine Probe. Mein Vorname ist William." Die Klasse sah ihn verwundert an und daraufhin sagte er erklärend: „In einer Minute wird er es vergessen haben."

Geduldig warteten wir die besagte Minute ab. Dann sprach Grey mich an.

„Mr Potter, wissen Sie, wie ich mit Vornamen heiße?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. _Was will der Kerl von mir?_

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber woher soll ich das wissen?" fragte ich ahnungslos.

Die ganze Klasse brüllte vor Lachen, doch ich wusste nicht, worum es ging. Auf Greys Gesicht war jedoch nicht die Spur eines Lächelns zu sehen.

„Ich danke Ihnen für die Vorführung, Mr Potter. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. – Sie können gehen; die Stunde ist beendet." sagte er dann zu der Klasse gewandt.

Schnell huschte ich zu meinem Platz zurück.

„Hermine, was ist da gerade passiert? Sollte ich nicht diesen Trank trinken?" fragte ich sie.

Sie schmunzelte und erklärte mir alles, während wir zusammen mit Ron, der immer noch ab und zu kicherte, unsere Sachen einpackten.

Wir wollten gerade gehen, als Grey zu uns kam und mich beiseite nahm.

„Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen, Mr Potter?" fragte er mich, genauso höflich wie sonst auch. Ich nickte. „Unter vier Augen." fügte er jedoch hinzu, als meine Freunde stehen blieben und blickte sie herausfordernd an. Mir war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, mit ihm ganz allein zu reden, aber mir blieb wohl keine andere Wahl.

Als die Tür mit einem leisen Klacken verkündete, dass Grey und ich unter uns waren, sah er mir geradewegs in die Augen.

„Du siehst blass aus, Harry." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum er mich so plötzlich duzte.

„Ja … Ist nicht so wichtig-" versuchte ich mich dann einen Augenblick später herauszureden, doch er unterbrach mich unwirsch und ein weiteres Mal fragte ich mich, wieso er im Unterricht so anders war.

„Hast du schlecht geschlafen? Wenn ja, hätte ich einen Trank für dich – ohne Nebenwirkungen … schmeckt auch nicht schlecht." Er kramte ein kleines gläsernes Gefäß aus seinem Umhang hervor.

Ungläubig zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch. _Grey hört sich an wie ein Dealer!_ Ich drehte mich Richtung Tür um.

„Nein, danke … Das ist nett gemeint, aber ich denke, es geht schon ohne-"

„Harry! Nimm endlich diesen Trank!" fuhr er mich an.

Erschrocken sah ich ihn an, doch sein Gesicht zeigte immer noch keine Regung. Nur seine Stimme hatte gezeigt, dass er aufgebracht war.

„Pro-Professor Grey … äh … ich-" stotterte ich. _Soll ich das Zeug nehmen? Ron hat mir ja auch gesagt, ich soll zu ihm. Er scheint 'nen ziemlichen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht zu haben._, überlegte ich.

„Ich hab' den Trank nicht vergiftet, glaub mir …" sagte Grey. Schmerzhaft wurde mir bewusst, dass Remus fast die gleichen Worte benutzt hatte, damals, als er vor vier Jahren den Dementor aus unserem Zugabteil vertrieb.

Grey, der meinen Stimmungsumschwung bemerkt hatte, zögerte kurz, dann legte er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast oder so … du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen." bot er mir an. Ich war überrascht, doch schließlich nickte ich, schwang meine Schultasche über die Schulter und verließ das Turmzimmer.

Grey hielt die Phiole mit dem Traumlostrank immer noch in seinen Händen.

* * *

Ich kam nicht weit. Nachdem ich etwa die Hälfte der langen Wendeltreppe hinuntergegangen war, sah ich jemanden auf den Stufen sitzen. Zu meiner Überraschung war es Malfoy. Als er mich kommen sah, stand er auf und kam zu mir hoch. Eine Stufe unter mir stehend, waren wir auf gleicher Augenhöhe. 

„Was willst du, Malfoy?" fragte ich ihn argwöhnisch.

Dieser hatte ein für mich undefinierbares Glitzern in den Augen. Ehe ich wusste was mit mir geschah, stieg er die letzte Stufe zu mir hoch und presste mich an die Wand.

„Malfoy, was-" setzte ich an, doch er unterband meine Frage, indem er mich küsste. _Moment mal! Er küsst mich?_ Ich wollte ihn von mir wegschieben, aber er fasste meine Handgelenke und drückte sie gegen die Mauer. Nach einem schier endlosen Moment löste er sich schließlich von alleine von mir. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er die Treppe hinunter.

Ich starrte ihm noch einige Minuten nach, obwohl er längst nicht mehr zu sehen war. _Was war das denn?_


	8. Wolfsbanntrank

**Huhu :3**

* * *

**Kapitel VIII : Wolfsbanntrank**

Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wieso Malfoy das mit mir getan hatte. Den Gedanken, dass er in mich verliebt wäre, schob ich nur kopfschüttelnd beiseite. _Was ist dann der Grund?_ Während ich die Treppe hinunter stieg, machte ich mir weitere Gedanken darüber und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass er einfach seine neu gewonnene Macht über mich ausnutzen wollte. _Was hat er noch mal gesagt?_ Schaudernd hielt ich einen Moment inne, als sich die Szene in der Mädchentoilette noch einmal vor meinen Augen abspielte.

„Viel lustiger wäre es doch, wenn du ganz plötzlich gar nicht mehr so … tapfer … wärst, sondern wie ein Wurm vor mir kriechen würdest!"

Angewidert verzog ich den Mund und kniff meine Augen zu. Doch ich fragte mich, ob wirklich das seine Rache für die vergangenen Jahre sein sollte. _Würde er mich nicht auf eine andere Art und Weise quälen?_ Ich konnte mir einfach keinen Reim auf sein Verhalten machen, doch ich beschloss, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Schließlich hatte er etwas gegen mich in der Hand.

Als ich endlich in der Großen Halle ankam, war diese bereits voll von Schülern. Ich bahnte mir meinen Weg zwischen den langen Tischen hindurch und setzte mich zwischen Hermine und Ron. Dieser blickte auf und fing sofort an mich mit Fragen zu löchern.

„Und? Was hat Grey von dir gewollt?" wollte er zwischen zwei Bissen wissen.

Ich wehrte ab.

„Wollte mir einen Trank geben, damit ich besser schlafe. – Du hast ihm doch nichts von meinen Alpträumen erzählt, oder?" Ich sah ihn scharf an, doch Ron verneinte daraufhin nur.

* * *

Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug, vor allem, da wir keinen Unterricht mit den Slytherins hatten und ich so keinen Grund bekam, mehr als nötig über Malfoy nachzudenken. Vielmehr beschäftigte mich Grey. Der Lehrer wollte mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, woher er von meinen Träumen wusste. Immerhin hatte Ron kein Wort darüber verloren, das hatte er behauptet und ich glaubte ihm. Ron war noch nie ein guter Lügner gewesen. Auch glaubte ich nicht, dass die anderen aus meinem Zimmer etwas erzählt hatten. Wenn dem so wäre, wüsste es bereits ganz Hogwarts und Malfoy würde mich wieder damit aufziehen. Innerlich hörte ich bereits seine Stimme, wie sie höhnisch über die Tische und Schüler hinweg rief: „Potter! Potter, du hast Alpträume? Fehlt dir Mami?" Doch nein. Malfoy wusste schließlich, worum es ging oder zumindest würde er es wissen, wenn er seinen Verstand ein wenig anstrengen würde.

Aber woher wusste es Grey?

* * *

Ich war mit Ron und Hermine unterwegs zu Hagrids Hütte, doch diese Frage bohrte sich immer mehr in den Vordergrund meines Bewusstseins.

„Harry?" riss mich Hermines Stimme aus meinen düsteren Gedanken.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts. – Nur … du siehst so nachdenklich aus."

Ich seufzte. Hermine entging wirklich gar nichts.

„Ich habe über Grey nachgedacht." sagte ich deshalb wahrheitsgemäß. Kaum hatte ich diesen Satz ausgesprochen, wurde ich unwillkürlich lauter. „Woher weiß er von meinen Alpträumen? Keiner hat ihm etwas gesagt, da bin ich mir sicher!"

Ron legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Pscht! Nicht so laut!"

Noch einmal seufzte ich.

„Du hast ja Recht."

Eine Weile lang sagten wir gar nichts, sondern gingen quer über die Wiesen weiter auf die Blockhütte zu, aus der stetig Rauch quoll.

„Wer ist er überhaupt?" fragte ich auf einmal.

Eigentlich hatte ich keine Antwort erwartet, doch Hermine meinte: „William Grey. Er ging auf Durmstrang und machte mit Bestnoten seinen Abschluss. Dann wurde er zum Auror ausgebildet. – Weil er sich aber gegen Fudge aufgelehnt hat, hat man ihn in die Abteilung für ‚Gefährliche Magische Tierwesen' abgeschoben." trug sie in einem einzigen Atemzug vor.

Ron starrte sie beeindruckt an. Dann zuckte er die Schultern.

„Was die alles so weiß …" murmelte er leise, doch Hermine hörte ihn trotzdem.

„Ronald Weasley! Wenn du etwas mehr lesen würdest, dann wüsstest du auch mehr!"

Ron schaute beleidigt zur Seite.

„Was hat das mit Lesen zu tun? Als ob Grey in 'nem Buch verewigt wäre-"

„Ron!" entrüstete sich Hermine, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt.

Ich hörte ihnen nicht mehr zu. Die Abteilung für ‚Gefährliche Magische Tierwesen'. Für Wesen wie mich. _Ich muss mit ihm reden! Sofort!_ Ich drehte mich um und rannte los.

„Harry!" schrie Hermine mir hinterher.

„Wir sehen uns in der Großen Halle!" rief ich über meine Schulter, dann lief ich schneller, auf dem Weg zum Turm.

* * *

„Professor Grey!" Ich riss die Tür auf.

Das Turmzimmer war leer. Es sah genauso aus wie ich es verlassen hatte. Nur diese Tür stand offen. Die Tür, durch die Grey das letzte Mal gekommen war.

„Professor Grey?" fragte ich leise in den Raum hinein. Niemand antwortete. „Professor Grey!" wiederholte ich.

Hastige Schritte, dann lugte Greys Kopf um den Türrahmen.

„Ah, Harry! Schön, dass du dich doch noch mal blicken lässt!" meinte er erfreut und trat vor. „Ich habe gerade ein Buch gelesen. – Entschuldige, dass ich dich nicht sofort gehört habe, ich war sehr vertieft." Er ging einen Schritt beiseite. „Komm doch rein."

Ich gehorchte und ging durch die Tür.

Der Raum dahinter war das völlige Gegenteil von dem Klassenzimmer nebenan. Die einzigen Möbel stellten ein großer Tisch, der dazugehörende Stuhl und ein Regal dar. Überall lagen Bücher; auf dem Tisch stapelten sie sich, im Regal waren sie mehr oder weniger ordentlich aufgereiht und auf dem Boden lagen auch noch einige. Der Tisch war beladen mit einzelnen oder zu Stapeln angehäuften Blättern, von denen manche auf den Stein des Bodens gefallen waren. Außerdem sah ich etwa ein halbes Dutzend verschiedene Zutaten darauf. In einer Ecke köchelte ein Trank in einem kleinen Kessel, von dem silbriger Dampf aufstieg. An der Wand hängte eine altmodische Uhr, die ein nervtötendes Ticken von sich gab und weiter hinten konnte ich eine weitere Tür erkennen.

„Setz dich doch." bot Grey mir an und deutete auf den einzigen freien Platz, den Stuhl.

Ich ließ mich darauf fallen.

„Professor …" Ich zögerte. Dann wechselte ich in Gedanken das Thema. „Sir, stimmt es, dass sie im Ministerium arbeiteten? In der Abteilung für-"

„Ja." unterbrach er mich unwirsch. „Woher weißt du es? Von Hermine? Ihr seit befreundet, richtig?"

Ich schluckte, als er mich so mit Fragen bombardierte.

„Äh … ja." sagte ich knapp und etwas verwirrt.

Ein Blubbern ertönte aus der Ecke. Grey drehte sich um und nahm einige Wurzeln vom Tisch, die er dann in den Kessel fallen ließ. Sofort wurde der Rauch dunkler.

„Sir … was ist das für ein Trank? – Wenn ich fragen darf."

Grey wandte mir sein Gesicht zu. Seine traurigen Augen blickten mich an.

„Das", sagte er, „ist der Wolfsbanntrank. – Du kannst ihn sicher gebrauchen."


	9. Kleine Entführung

**Danke für die lieben Reviews!**

* * *

**Kapitel IX : Kleine Entführung**

„W-Woher … wi-wissen S-S-Sie-" stotterte ich und wollte aufstehen, doch Grey trat auf mich zu und drückte mich wieder auf den Stuhl.

„Du vergisst, dass ich auch mit Werwölfen gearbeitet habe. – Oder sagen wir lieber gegen sie." meinte er.

Ich starrte ihn mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen an.

„Was … werden Sie jetzt tun?" flüsterte ich. Ich fürchtete die Antwort. „Werden sie mich-"

Grey schnaubte.

„Warum sollte ich dir etwas antun oder dich verraten wollen? Was glaubst du, warum ich den Trank für dich braue?"

Verblüfft blinzelte ich.

„F-Für mich?" hakte ich erstaunt nach.

Er nickte. Ich jedoch runzelte die Stirn.

„Ist das nicht ein wenig viel?" fragte ich unsicher. „Da brauche ich ja Ewigkeiten, wird der Trank nicht schlecht?"

Grey sah mich an. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seinem Arbeitstisch ab.

„Du bist nicht der einzige Werwolf in Hogwarts."

* * *

Nachdem Grey mir dies offenbart hatte, war ich schleunigst aus dem Turm verschwunden. _Was soll noch alles schief gehen?_ Grey kannte mein Geheimnis, es gab noch einen Werwolf in Hogwarts und Malfoy hatte mich geküsst. _Moment! Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht!_ Tatsächlich hatten sich die Ereignisse derart überschlagen, dass ich diese Tatsache völlig verdrängt hatte. Wieder einmal hämmerte die Frage, wieso er das getan hatte, in meinem Kopf. 

Vor Anstrengung heftig atmend lief ich durch die Gänge Hogwarts' und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie ich anstatt zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum dutzende Treppen rauf und runter rannte.

Plötzlich tauchte unmittelbar vor mir jemand auf. Schnell, wie ich war, konnte ich nicht mehr rechzeitig bremsen und stieß mit der Person vor mir zusammen. Ich fiel auf den Boden. _Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!_ Das hatte es, tatsächlich, denn als ich mir fluchend die Stirn gerieben hatte und schließlich aufsah, erstarrte ich. Vor mir stand Malfoy. Wie gebannt blickte er mir einen Moment in die Augen, ehe er sein gewohnt kaltes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielen ließ und seinen Rücken straffte, um größer auszusehen.

„Potter, kannst du nicht besser aufpassen? Oder gefällt es dir auf dem Boden so gut? – Fühlst du dich heimisch?" spottete er.

Ich war noch zu verwirrt, um ihm angemessen antworten zu können und wollte mich deswegen ohne einen weiteren Kommentar umdrehen und verschwinden. Doch Malfoy packte mich mit einer fast schon panisch wirkenden Geste am Arm.

„Komm mit!" befahl er und wollte mich in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, ziehen.

Doch ich hatte keineswegs vor, mir von ihm irgendwelche Befehle geben zu lassen.

„Lass mich los!" zischte ich und versuchte mich loszureißen.

Er stockte, dann grinste er noch breiter.

„Hast du schon vergessen, was wir ausgemacht haben, Potter?" fragte er.

Ich schluckte. Das hatte ich nicht, doch ich hatte gehofft, dass er es vergessen hatte, dass er nur diesen einen Moment der Macht über mich ausnutzen wollte. Dem war wohl nicht so.

„Was hast du vor?" hakte ich nach, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt.

Malfoy lachte auf, seine kalte Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider.

„Komm mit!" forderte er mich ein weiteres Mal auf.

Gezwungenermaßen folgte ich ihm.

* * *

Nach einer Weile wurde mir bewusst, dass wir uns immer weiter nach unten, in die Kerker Hogwarts', begaben. Die Gemälde an den Wänden wurden mit der Zeit weniger, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwanden. Bis zur Sperrstunde konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern. Was also wollte Malfoy von mir? Hogwarts war ein großes Schloss, das sich dazu auch noch in ständiger Bewegung befand. Treppen verschoben sich, die Bewohner der Gemälde huschten durcheinander und manche Gänge ließen sich sogar plötzlich von einer Mauer versperren. Es war unmöglich, alles zu kennen. Und so wurde mir die Gegend, in die Malfoy mich führte, immer unbekannter, bis ich schließlich keine Ahnung mehr hatte, wo ich mich befand und ohne Hilfe sicher nicht mehr hinauskommen könnte. 

Als ich mir sicher war, dass selbst Malfoy sich verlaufen haben musste – so, wie er ständig irgendwo abgebogen war – wollte ich ihn am Ärmel zupfen – was für eine absurde Vorstellung – und ihn fragen, wie weit es denn noch sei. Just in diesem Moment hielt er so abrupt an, dass ich fast ein weiteres Mal in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. Doch er drehte sich zu mir um und drückte mich gegen die Wand hinter mir, die Arme links und rechts neben meinem Kopf abgestützt.

„M-M-Malfoy?"

Dessen Gesicht war etwas gerötet, doch auch seine Entschlossenheit war nicht zu übersehen. _Entschlossenheit? Merlin, was hat er vor, verdammt noch mal!_ Einen Moment nachdem ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte, legte er seine Lippen auf meine.

Ich wand mich unter ihm und schaffte es schließlich, mich zu lösen. Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. Emotionslos sah er zurück; sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich so schnell, als wäre er um das ganze Hogwartsgelände gelaufen.

„Was…" setzte ich an, verstummte jedoch; ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

Sein Blick war kalt, die Art, mir der er mich an der steinernen Wand festhielt, war eine Probe seiner Kraft. Und doch war sein Kuss – die Küsse – von etwas erfüllt gewesen, das ich bis jetzt noch nie in diesem Ausmaß erlebt hatte.

Ein Maunzen erklang.

„Potter-" sagte er, brach jedoch ab; seine Stimme klang auf einmal unsicher, als ich den Blickkontakt aufrechterhielt.

_Ein Maunzen?_


	10. Strafe?

**Malfoy ist doof, hab ich gelesen? Ach, iwo, der doch nicht xD Aber ich hoffe, ihr bringt noch eine schöne Portion Geduld mit!**

**Was die Länge der Kapitel angeht, die werden nicht länger, sonst könnte ich nicht so oft hier hochladen (hab ja auch noch andere FFs).**

* * *

**Kapitel X : Strafe?**

Synchron drehten sich unsere Köpfe gen Boden. Dort saß, wie zu erwarten, Mrs Norris und starrte uns aus großen gelben Augen an. Dann drehte sie sich um und lief mit erhobenem Schwanz davon.

„Scheiße!" entfuhr es uns gleichzeitig.

Entsetzt sahen wir uns an, dann schubste ich ihn von mir und lief Mrs Norris hinterher. Wenn sie Filch erreichen würde, waren wir geliefert, so viel war klar. Ich musste sie einholen.

Hinter mir vernahm ich Schritte. Malfoy folgte mir offensichtlich.

Ich rannte um die Ecke und stoppte abrupt. Filch war keine drei Meter von mir entfernt und sprach im typischen ‚Besitzer-an-Katze'-Ton mit, nun ja, seiner Katze eben. Ich drehte mich um und wollte mich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als Malfoy ebenfalls um die Ecke gehastet kam und in mich hineinrannte. Fluchend rollten wir wie ein Haufen Wäsche übereinander.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" hörte ich die gehässige Stimme Filchs. Wir richteten uns auf. Er hatte sich bösartig grinsend über uns aufgebaut. „Mitkommen." sagte er.

Mrs Norris tapste voraus.

* * *

„Ich werde sofort eure Hauslehrer informieren." grinste Filch und ging aus seinem Büro hinaus. 

Ich konnte deutlich hören, wie der Schlüssel in dem rostigen Schloss umgedreht wurde. Malfoy und ich waren allein. Ich schluckte, als ich mir dieser Tatsache bewusst wurde.

„Potter." Malfoys Stimme war hart und jede Spur von Unsicherheit war aus ihr gewichen.

Abwartend sah ich ihn an. Ich versuchte, mir meine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch ich glaubte nicht, dass er darauf reinfallen würde.

„Ich warne dich, Potter, wenn du Granger oder dem Wiesel was davon erzählst, bist du so gut wie tot!" zischte er mir zu, als ob ich etwas dafür könnte. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der mich geküsst hatte.

Was für ein absurder Gedanke, den ich bereits jetzt mit solcher Gelassenheit, na ja, sagen wir ohne kreischend durch die Gänge laufen zu müssen, hinnahm. Ich erinnerte mich noch zu genau, wie er mich heute Vormittag gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte und-

„Potter, Malfoy! Wieso laufen Sie um diese Zeit noch in den Gängen umher?"

Grey und McGonagall kam hintereinander durch die Tür und blickten uns durchdringend an.

Ich schluckte. Ich konnte schließlich keinem von beiden einfach so die Wahrheit sagen; das wäre einfach zu absurd gewesen. _Draco hat mich in die Kerker abgeschleppt und wollte mich da vernaschen. Wissen Sie, er hat mich in der Hand, Professor McGonagall, Sie kennen den Grund ja. Ach, und Sie ja auch, Professor Grey!_, malte ich mir aus. Nein, das war wirklich zu abgedreht.

„Ähm …" vernahm ich Malfoys Stimme. Auch ihm schien nichts einzufallen.

„Wenn Sie keinen geeigneten Grund dafür finden, werde ich Ihnen wohl eine Strafarbeit geben müssen." Aus McGonagalls Stimme war beinahe Mitleid herauszuhören, besonders, als sie mich danach ansah.

„Wenn Sie meinen, Professor." antwortete ich daraufhin frech.

Sie hob die Augenbraue und erinnerte mich damit schmerzlich an Snape. Sie hatte die Botschaft verstanden. Ich wollte kein Mitleid. Weder von ihr, noch von jemand anderem.

Ein Räuspern durchbrach die plötzliche Stille.

„Nun, ich denke, wenn die beiden mir bei der Zubereitung eines Trankes helfen würden, wäre die Sache erledigt, meinen Sie nicht auch, Minerva?" schlug Grey vor.

McGonagall schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann willigte sie ein.

„Gut. Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, ich hoffe, Sie lernen aus Ihrer Strafe." Doch man konnte eindeutig sehen, dass sie selbst nicht daran glaubte.

* * *

„So, dann werde ich Ihnen mal erklären, womit Sie es zu tun haben." 

Wir befanden uns - ich bereits zum zweiten Mal - in Greys privaten Zimmer, wo der Wolfsbanntrank immer noch friedlich vor sich hin köchelte.

Malfoy stockte, als er ihn sah.

„A-Aber das ist ja-"

„Der Wolfsbanntrank, richtig erkannt, Mr Malfoy." meinte Grey. Es wunderte mich, dass er ihn nicht mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, so wie er es bei mir getan hatte, als wir allein waren.

Malfoy starrte noch einige Sekunden auf die silbrigen Dämpfe, dann blickte er zu Grey auf.

„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass der verboten ist?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Grey lächelte leicht, und auch wenn dieses Lächeln nicht seine Augen erreichte, so war es etwas, was mich zu einem seltsamen Höhenflug antrieb und gleichzeitig eine gewisse Melancholie in mir aufsteigen ließ.

„Dennoch denke ich, dass man ihn zumindest einmal im Leben brauen sollte. Er ist sehr anspruchsvoll." erwiderte er.

Ich wollte so unbedingt wissen, was ihn belastete, was sein Geheimnis war.

„Mr Potter?" hörte ich seine dunkle Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Schauen Sie her." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes sämtliche Papiere, die gerade eben noch auf seinem Schreibtisch verstreut gewesen waren, verschwinden. „Ich möchte, dass Sie diese Zutaten hier", er zeigte auf einen großen Korb mit den verschiedensten Kräutern und anderen Dingen, von denen ich lieber gar nicht erst wissen wollte, was sie waren, „fein säuberlich in Scheiben schneiden. - Ach ja, die Mondfrösche müssen in Würfel geschnitten werden, dann entfaltet sich ihr Aroma besser."

Allein bei der Vorstellung wurde mir schlecht. Hoffentlich würde Malfoy das übernehmen.

„Ich lass Sie beide mal alleine." Und schon war Grey aus der Tür heraus und hatte diese hinter sich geschlossen.

„Soso, Potter." Mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht verschränkte Malfoy die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper. „Braut Grey dir also auch noch ein Tränkchen für deine Wehwehchen?" neckte er mich.

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"

Doch der grinste nur noch breiter.

„Angst, Potter? Dass dein kleines Geheimnis rauskommt?" Meine Knöchel taten weiß hervor. „Ich frage mich, wie es wohl Lupin geht? Ob sie ihn schon geschnappt haben? Vielleicht haben sie ihn ja in den Hundezwinger-"

„Scheiße, Malfoy, halt's Maul!" schrie ich ihn an.

Und auf einmal war mir egal, dass Grey höchstwahrscheinlich im Nebenzimmer war, alles hören konnte und dass er bei meinem Geschrei gleich hier reinplatzen könnte. Mir war egal, ob Malfoy mein Geheimnis weitererzählen würde, ob man mich finden und töten würde.

Ich wollte ihm wehtun. So richtig, wenigstens einmal in meinem Leben wollte ich ihm überlegen sein und er sollte wimmern, unter mir, dass ich aufhören sollte: Er sollte um Gnade flehen.

Zusammen stürzten wir zu Boden, während ich wie von der Tollwut ergriffen mit meinen Fäusten auf ihn einhämmerte, obwohl ich schon längst begriff, dass ich zu schwach war, um ihm einen ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen. Er würde mit ein paar blauen Flecken davonkommen, aber was soll's? Ich musste mich einfach abreagieren.

Ich war wie im Rausch, selbst, als mich plötzlich starke Arme von hinten umfassten und mich, gleichzeitig brutal und doch sanft, von Malfoy losrissen.

Kaum stand ich jedoch wieder, wollte ich mich wieder auf ihn stürzen, doch da gab mir plötzlich jemand eine Ohrfeige.

„Harry!" hörte ich Greys halb schockierte, halb wütende Stimme neben mir.

Mein Verstand klärte sich wieder. Reflexartig schaute ich leicht nach oben, um Grey ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Dieses sah mehr als nur verkrampft aus.

„Malfoy, Sie können gehen." forderte er mein vermeintliches Opfer auf und dieser verschwand unter einigen Lauten, die wohl seinen angeblichen Schmerz bekunden sollten.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen, packte Grey mich an beiden Armen und drückte mich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Dann ließ er sich vor mir nieder, mit gesenktem Kopf. Eine Weile lang blieb er stumm.

„Sir?" fragte ich verwirrt.

Grey hob wieder den Kopf.


	11. Es geht um mich

**Uff ... Ja, das ist eher ein Übergangskapiel, verzeiht mir xD**

**Danke für die für wirklich vielen Kommentare!**

* * *

**Kapitel XI : Es geht um mich**

„Ach, Harry …" begann er seufzend. „Ich weiß, du hast es sicher nicht leicht in deinem Zustand, aber du musst dich wirklich zusammenreißen. Wenn Mr Malfoy rausbekommt, welches Problem du wirklich hast, dann bist du … na ja … du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will." schloss er und senkte ein weiteres Mal betrübt den Kopf.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Die ganze Situation kam mir so irreal vor, doch gleichzeitig war ich auch mehr als dankbar, dass Grey zu mir hielt und das, obwohl er mich kaum kannte.

„Wieso helfen Sie mir? Hat McGonagall es Ihnen befohlen?" fragte ich deswegen neugierig und wusste noch im gleichen Moment, dass dem nicht so war.

Und tatsächlich schüttelte Grey den Kopf.

„Nein, Harry." antwortete er erschöpft. „Weißt du, im Grunde genommen versteckst du … deine Krankheit … ja ziemlich gut, aber für mich sind die Symptome nur allzu deutlich." Er stockte und schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er weiterreden sollte.

Ich aber wusste, was er sagen wollte.

„Sie wurden vom Ministerium rausgeschmissen …" begann ich leise.

Grey sah wieder auf. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich zuerst Verwirrung, dann Erkenntnis und schließlich lächelte er ein wenig.

„Deine Freundin, nicht wahr? - Hermine?" fragte er.

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Woher wissen Sie-"

„Ich habe ein wenig nachgeforscht; außerdem ist mir nicht entgangen, dass sie ein kluges Mädchen ist." meinte er.

Ich lächelte leicht melancholisch.

„Ja, das ist sie wirklich …"

Eine Weile lang herrschte wieder Schweigen zwischen uns.

Ich hatte Zeit zum Nachdenken und kratzte mein letztes bisschen Mut zusammen und stellte die Frage, die mich schon seit einer Stunde quälte.

„Sir?"

„Hm?"

„Sie … Sie sagten … es gäbe noch einen … anderen W-Werwolf … in Hogwarts. - Wer … ist es?" fragte ich zögernd.

Ich konnte sehen, wie Grey mit sich kämpfte. Wie er verschiedene Argumente abwog, ob er mir die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich sagte er:

„Du kennst ihn. - Er war es, der dir diese Wunde zugefügt hat."

Und damit hob er seine Hand und legte sie auf meine Schulter, wo ohne meine Kleidung drei längliche Narben zu erkennen gewesen wären.

* * *

Remus. Er war hier. Nachdem ich diesen Umstand endlich begriffen hatte, war ich so schnell ich konnte aus dem Turm geflohen, ohne um Erlaubnis gebeten zu haben, dass ich schon gehen dürfte. Grey hatte mir nicht hinterher gerufen. 

_Remus! Warum ausgerechnet er?_ Ich war wie benebelt durch die neue Erkenntnis und rannte ziellos in der Gegend umher, durchquerte Korridore, Räume, kleinere und größere Hallen und kam schließlich vor einem auffällig bestickten Wandteppich zum Stehen, der Ballett tanzende Trolle zeigte. Der Raum der Wünsche.

Ich wusste nicht genau warum, doch im nächsten Moment lief ich bereits dreimal vor dem Teppich hin und her und öffnete die erscheinende Tür. Vielleicht brauchte ich auch einfach nur einen Ort, um richtig nachdenken zu können. Nachdenken, ohne gestört zu werden, egal von wem, Ron, Hermine, Grey und vor allem nicht von Malfoy.

Im Raum bestand fast alles aus dunklem Buchenholz. Der Boden, die Wände, die Decke. Nur der Kamin, der rechts hinten stand und indem bereits ein warmes Feuer prasselte, war steinern. Vor ihm sah ich einen rot überzogenen Ohrensessel, ganz nach Gryffindorfarben.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich in ihn fallen, sodass das überaus weiche Polster nachgab.

Mir war es egal, dass es sehr gefährlich werden würde, wenn nicht sogar beinahe unmöglich, nicht erwischt zu werden, wenn ich später zu meinem Schlafsaal zurückkehren würde. Und das musste ich, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass Ron und Hermine halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge wurden.

Doch jetzt war das alles unwichtig.

Ich war zutiefst verwirrt. Erst sagte mir Grey, dass es noch einen Werwolf in Hogwarts gab, dann küsste mich Malfoy schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb eines Tages und zur Krönung sagte Grey mir dann auch noch, der zweite Werwolf wäre Remus, der, der mich gebissen hatte, mich angefallen hatte. Ach ja, und verprügelt hatte ich Malfoy ja auch noch.

Ich seufzte und vergrub den Kopf in meinen Händen. _Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!_ Ich kam mir vor wie in einem schlechten Film, denn nur dort prasselten die Ereignisse derart aneinandergequetscht auf den Hauptdarsteller ein. Im Film aber überwand dieser all seine Probleme mit den wunderlichsten Mitteln, fand die große Liebe oder irgendwas anderes, was ihm hilft. _Aber im wahren Leben ist es anders._, wurde mir klar, _Jetzt bist du auf dich allein gestellt und niemand wird dir helfen, auch kein Wunder._

Ich spürte, wie meine Augen langsam zu brennen begannen und wischte mir mit dem Ärmel meines Umhangs drüber. Der Zipfel war danach nass. Da es ohnehin dank des Feuers schon recht warm im Zimmer war, zog ich den Umhang aus und schmiss ihn achtlos neben mich auf den Boden.

_Was ist es, dass das Leben lebenswert macht?_ Schon damals, als Sirius durch den Vorhang im Ministerium gefallen war, hatte ich mir diese Frage gestellt. Und nun tauchte sie wieder auf und mit ihr die Bilder. Die Bilder, wie alles um mich herum kämpfte, wie Sirius lachend Bellatrix gegenüberstand. Und wie er fiel, einfach so, mit einem entsetzten, doch beinahe friedlich wirkenden Gesicht, so, als hätte er bereits gelebt, richtig gelebt. Doch das hatte er nicht, wie auch, wenn er zwölf Jahre in Azkaban saß, unschuldig, wie er war?

Nein, ich wollte nicht schon wieder über ihn nachdenken. Das hatte ich schon zur Genüge getan.

Jetzt ging es um mich.


	12. Wo steh' ich eigentlich?

**Awwhh, ich liebe eure Reviews (wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben xD).**

* * *

**Kapitel XII : Wo steh' ich eigentlich?**

Meine Lider flatterten und langsam nahmen die verschwommenen Farben um mich herum mehr und mehr Kontraste an, bis sie sich schließlich zu einem Ganzen zusammenfügten. Müde stützte ich mich mit meinen Arm ab und stemmte mich hoch, was nicht gerade einfach war, weil meine Unterlage so weich war und dementsprechend nachgab. Außerdem schmerzte mir jeder Knochen; ich musste wohl in einer sehr unbequemen Lage geschlafen haben.

Ich sah mich um. Ich lag in einem Sessel in einem Raum mit einem Kamin - das war definitiv nicht mein Schlafsaal. Innerhalb einer Schrecksekunde fiel mir wieder der gestrige Tag ein. Ich musste wohl im Raum der Wünsche eingeschlafen sein.

Hastig stand ich auf und verließ das Zimmer. Ich sollte dringend im Gryffindorturm vorbeischauen; ich war mir sicher, dass Hermine und Ron bereits nach mir suchten.

* * *

Als ich das Passwort gesagt hatte und das Gemälde der Fetten Dame zur Seite schwang, wurde ich wie bereits erwartet enthusiastisch begrüßt. 

„Harry!" rief eine weibliche Stimme und keine zwei Sekunden später wurde ich auch schon umgeworfen. Braunes lockiges Haar kitzelte meine Wangen und brachte mich zum Niesen.

„Hermine, Tag auch." sagte ich, als ich mich endlich aufrappeln konnte.

Ich hatte sie gerade hochgezogen, als Ron die Treppe hinuntergepoltert kam, so laut, dass trotz der frühen Stunde spätestens jetzt ganz Gryffindor wach sein musste.

„Wo warst du?" fragte er mich. Aus seiner Stimme konnte ich sowohl Erleichterung als auch einen gewissen Anhauch von Misstrauen hören.

Diese Tatsache machte mich traurig. Mir war bereits klar geworden, dass meine Krankheit nicht spurlos an meinen Freunden vorbeigegangen war. Ich glaubte nicht, dass sie mich inzwischen nur noch als Harry James Potter, ihren Freund, sahen. Sie sahen auch es in mir, den Werwolf.

„Harry?" Ich spürte den sanften Druck von Hermines Hand auf meinem Arm. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie mich.

Ob alles in Ordnung ist? Ich bin ein gottverdammter Werwolf und hab was weiß ich noch für verfluchte Probleme! Trotzdem nickte ich. Hermine wandte sich ab, sah aber nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus. Weibliche Intuition eben.

„Was haben wir jetzt?" fragte ich, um mich vom Thema abzulenken.

„Zauberkunst." meinte Hermine, die den Stundenplan sowieso auswendig kannte.

„Ach ja. - Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zauberkunst wurden ja zusammengelegt, oder?" fragte Ron nach.

Da in Zauberkunst im siebten und letzten Jahr fast nur Sprüche gelehrt wurden, die den sprechenden Zauberer oder die Hexe beschützen sollten, war diese Maßnahme vor etwa zwanzig Jahren ergriffen worden. Dies hieß zu meinem Leidwesen aber nicht, dass wir weniger Unterrichtsstunden hatten. Statt den üblichen drei Schulstunden waren sechs davon in der Woche angesagt, zwei davon wurden üblicherweise in eine Doppelstunde gelegt.

Und die hatten wir jetzt.

* * *

Einer nach dem anderen gingen wir durch die Tür und ließen uns auf unsere Stühle fallen. Ich saß zusammen mit Hermine, Ron und Neville ganz vorne hinter einer großen Schulbank - Hermine hatte typischerweise darauf bestanden. 

„Was will Flitwick wohl heute durchnehmen?" fragte ich sie leise.

Hermine rollte die Augen.

„Passt du eigentlich nie auf? Er hat's doch letzte Stunde gesagt!"

Betrübt schaute ich sie an.

„Hermine." wisperte ich ihr zu. „Ich war doch letzte Stunde gar nicht da!"

Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und lächelte schuldbewusst. Sie öffnete den Mund und wollte gerade etwas sagen, da klopfte es auf einmal auf das Pult. Wir sahen auf.

Flitwick hatte sich wie üblich auf einen Stapel Bücher hinter seinen Tisch gestellt und schaute in die Runde, abwartend, bis alles leise war.

Hermine schwieg bedrückt.

„Guten Morgen allerseits!" grüßte er uns mit dem gewohnten Enthusiasmus und wir grüßten zurück.

„Wir haben ja bereits in der letzten Stunde am Mittwoch besprochen, dass wir uns heute diesen Film ansehen werden. - Wer kann mir noch mal sagen, welches Thema er behandelt?" Sofort schoss Hermines Arm in die Höhe. „Ja, Mrs Granger?"

„Er handelt von-" Sie stockte.

Flitwick zog fragend seine linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, Mrs Granger?"

„Er … Er handelt v-von … schwarzmagischen Wesen …" antwortete sie und sah auf einmal ganz und gar nicht mehr glücklich aus, dass sie die Frage beantworten durfte.

Ich starrte scheinbar teilnahmslos in die Gegend und versuchte, nicht weiter auf ihre Worte zu achten.

„Die da wären?" hakte Flitwick nach.

Hermine schluckte.

„Vampire … ähm … Banshees, also Todesfeen … ähm … Ja … so was eben."

Flitwick verschränkte die Arme.

„Was, ist das alles?" fragte er sie überrascht.

Und sie nickte. Flitwick wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Wer kann mir noch ein schwarzmagisches Wesen nennen?" fragte er in die Runde.

Wie in Trance nahm ich wahr, wie sich Malfoys Arm langsam hob und er seinen Zeigefinger in die Höhe streckte. Es kam, wie es kommen musste.

„Mr Malfoy?" nahm er ihn dran.

„Werwölfe." Ich spürte, wie er sich das Wort langsam auf der Zunge zergehen ließ. Ich sah sein verteufeltes Grinsen, als er sich, scheinbar unauffällig, nachdem Flitwick sich wieder umgedreht hatte, um den Film zum Laufen zu bringen, zu mir herüberdrehte und mich ansah, so, als wüsste er ganz genau, was er mir damit antat.

Ich wandte den Blick ab, konnte den seinen aber noch zu genau auf meinem Rücken brennen spüren.

Warum musste er unbedingt Werwölfe sagen? Gut, es war offensichtlich. Besonders, nachdem wir im dritten Schuljahr einen als Lehrer gehabt hatten. Ich seufzte innerlich, als ich mir damit Remus ins Gedächtnis rief. Irgendwo hier im Schloss befand er sich. Wo er sich wohl immer verwandelt?, fragte ich mich, wusste jedoch keine Antwort darauf. Ob er beim letzten Vollmond auch schon hier war? Ich nahm mir vor, Grey deswegen zu fragen. Und ihn gleichzeitig dazu aufzufordern, mich zu Remus zu bringen. Ich wollte ihn sehen.

Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich warum. Warum will ich ihm gegenübertreten? Hab ich noch nicht genug?

Klar, ich hatte Angst vor ihm. Obwohl mir bewusst war, dass er es nicht mit Absicht getan hatte. Dass es ihm leid tat, genauso sehr wie es auch mir Leid tat. Wir litten beide darunter.

Doch ich war bereit dafür, den ersten Schritt zu tun und mit ihm zu reden. Immerhin hatten wir etwas wie eine Freundschaft gehabt. Und eine Freundschaft war für mich etwas sehr Wichtiges, etwas, was ich nicht so einfach hergeben wollte.

Vielleicht könnten wir uns in Zukunft ja auch zusammen verwandeln?, dachte ich hoffnungsvoll, glaubte aber irgendwie nicht daran. Es wäre einfach zu schön gewesen.

Merlin, jetzt träume ich schon von einer gemeinsamen Vollmondnacht! Nein, wie romantisch, wenn wir uns gemeinsam unter Schmerzen winden und anschließend den Mond anheulen …

„So!" rief unser Professor in die Klasse und unterbrach damit meine dunklen Gedankengänge. „Ruhe bitte, und machen Sie sich Notizen! - Ich will nächsten Montag drei Rollen Pergament zu den dunklen Wesen sehen."

Sofort kam Murren auf, das sich jedoch schnell legte, als der magisch verzauberte Videorekorder eine düstere Musik von sich gab, das Zeichen, dass der Film bereits begonnen hatte.


	13. Der Film

**Kapitel XIII : Der Film**

Die Klasse starrte wie gebannt auf die Leinwand, auf der sich der Film abspielte. _Kein Wunder!_, dachte ich mir im Stillen. _Brutal genug ist er ja._

Tatsächlich wurden für meinen Geschmack etwas zu viele solcher Ausschnitte gezeigt, sodass ich beinahe das Gefühl bekam, der Film würde sich an den Schmerzen der dargestellten Personen laben. Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, ob die Situationen echt waren oder nur gestellt.

Doch niemand konnte so etwas so überzeugend schauspielern, dessen war ich mir schon einen Moment später sicher.

Vor allem aber handelte der Film von den verschiedensten Verteidigungsmethoden den ‚dunklen Wesen' gegenüber, wobei keine einzige wirklich milde war. Von Muggeln erfundene Mittel wurden als nichtig abgestempelt. Mit Schrecken musste ich zusehen, wie Vampire, Todesfeen und Dementoren en masse getötet oder ‚beseitigt' wurden, wie man es umschrieb.

Und dann kam die Rasse dran, von deren Erwähnung ich mich die ganze Zeit über gefürchtet hatte, dennoch des Gedankens bewusst, dass sie unweigerlich kommen würde.

Werwölfe.

_Oh nein …_, dachte ich nur noch, als schon die erste Szene eingeblendet wurde.

Man zeigte die Narbe eines Mannes, der vor kurzem von einem Werwolf gebissen worden war. Sie war noch blutunterlaufen und schimmerte bläulich, etwas, was meine Klasse vor Entsetzen aufkeuchen ließ, sodass ich fast schmunzeln musste. _Wenn sie wüssten, dass meine Schulter auch so ausgesehen hat!_ Immerhin war bei mir nur noch ein schmaler weißer Streifen zu sehen, der sich über meine Schulter bis einige Zentimeter meinen Rücken hinunter zog.

Die nächste Szene zeigte den Vollmond. Dann wurde die Kamera runter gezogen, sodass man eine schwarze Silhouette im hellen Mondlicht erkennen konnte. Die Kamera zoomte an sie heran. Schmerzenslaute waren zu hören und ehe meine Klasse wusste, worum es sich handelte, war mir bereits klar, was es war.

Ruckartig stand ich auf. Ich bemerkte kaum, wie sich alle Blicke zu mir umwandten, als ich hinausrannte.

* * *

„Harry?" fragte eine leise Stimme von der Tür her.

Ich gab keine Antwort, hörte aber, wie sich Hermine meinem Bett, auf dem ich lag, näherte. Einen Augenblick später merkte ich, wie sich die Matratze unter ihrer Last senkte und spürte etwas Warmes auf meiner Schulter. Ich sah auf, mein Gesicht von Tränen nass und verschmiert. Ihre Hand lag auf meiner alten Wunde, leicht, so leicht, dass ich noch nicht einmal einen Druck ihrerseits fühlen konnte.

„Warum?" flüsterte ich leise in die Stille zwischen uns.

Hermine blieb stumm und sah traurig zu Boden. Langsam strich sie mir über meine Schulter, tröstend, doch es half nicht. Der Schmerz war da und ich drückte meinen Kopf wieder in mein Kissen.

„Harry …" hörte ich da auf einmal wieder ihre Stimme.

Wieder antwortete ich nicht, gab ihr jedoch mit einem unmissverständlichen Geräusch zu verstehen, dass sie weiter sprechen konnte.

„Harry … sag mir … was bedrückt dich?" fragte sie leise, das sanfte Streicheln nicht unterlassend. „Ich weiß, du … hast es schwer … aber … aber ich glaube, da … ist noch etwas … etwas Anderes - oder?" fragte sie mich zögernd, so, als hätte sie Angst vor einer Antwort.

Meine Finger krallten sich in das Kissen. Ich atmete heftig ein, dann noch einmal aus und wieder ein, ehe ich meinen Kopf soweit aus dem Kissen erhob, dass ich sie ansehen konnte.

„Malfoy." sagte ich bloß, dann ließ ich mich wieder fallen.

Ich sah nicht, wie Hermine die Stirn runzelte, war mir aber dennoch bewusst, dass sie meine Antwort nicht wirklich verstanden hatte. _Wie soll sie es auch verstehen?_

„Was ist mit Malfoy?" Die Frage kam knapp, aber mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme, der mir sagte, dass sie nicht locker lassen würde, ehe ich es ihr nicht erklärte.

Unverständlich nuschelte ich etwas in mein Kissen, dann sah ich auf und stützte mich auf meine Arme, den Blick gesenkt.

„Malfoy …" Ich seufzte. „Er … Er hat es mitbekommen … das in der Toilette … er … er erpresst mich." gestand ich ihr.

Ich hörte, wie Hermines Atmen für einen kurzen Moment schneller ging, als sie das Ausmaß dieses Umstandes begriff. Ihre Hand war längst zur Ruhe gekommen. Auch bekam ich mit, wie sie sich zusammenriss und trotz des Schockes versuchte, einen Satz zu formulieren.

„Was", fing sie an, „was tut er?" fragte sie mich.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Das wollte ich ihr nun wirklich nicht sagen.

Als ich weiterhin schwieg, schien sie dies auch zu begreifen und ließ mich in Ruhe, jedenfalls was diese Frage anging. Sie drückte mir noch einmal die Schulter und stand auf.

„Du solltest mit Grey sprechen." war ihr einziger Vorschlag, dann verließ sie, leise wie sie gekommen war, das Zimmer.

Jetzt war es also raus. Ron würde auch davon erfahren, keine Frage, doch irgendwie kam ich mir jetzt nicht ruhiger vor. _Müsste ich mich nicht besser fühlen?_ Immerhin hatte ich mich schon fast bei Hermine ausgeheult, doch der Druck in meiner Brust blieb. Und was würde erst meine Klasse sagen? Würde sie Schlüsse aus meiner hektischen Flucht ziehen? Allerdings war die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf nun wirklich nicht leicht mit anzusehen.

Abgesehen davon, dass ich sie am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen hatte, hatte ich bereits vor vier Jahren gesehen, wie Remus sich verwandelt hatte. Damals hatte ich noch wochenlang Alpträume gehabt.

Doch dies war schon so lange her und ich war mir sicher, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Ron diesen Anblick soweit verdrängt hatten, dass es ihnen nicht mehr als klares Bild vor Augen stand. Doch jetzt, wo wir diesen Film gesehen hatten, war es wieder in die Gegenwart gerückt, war es wieder präsent - und das für meine ganze Klasse!

_Ich sollte wieder in den Unterricht …_, dachte ich mir. Selbst Hermine schien einige Minuten ihrer Unterrichtszeit für mich geopfert zu haben. Vielleicht hatte Flitwick sie aber auch einfach nur hinter mir her geschickt. Ich wusste es nicht. Jetzt sollte ich mich aber beeilen, wenn ich noch meine Schultasche aus Zauberkunst abholen wollte, um rechtzeitig zu Verwandlung zu erscheinen.

* * *

Als würde es zu meinem Schicksal gehören, kam ich dennoch zu spät. Das lag zu einem Teil daran, dass Flitwick noch mit mir hatte reden wollen und ich einige Augenblicke zuviel gebraucht hatte, um ihn abzuwimmeln, sodass sich mal wieder eine der Treppen, über die ich eigentlich zu meinem Klassenzimmer gelangen wollte, verschob. Und zum anderen lag es daran, dass Werwölfe einfach keine gute Kondition zu haben schienen.

McGonagall zog mir zu meinem Erstaunen und auch dem meiner Klasse keine Punkte ab, sondern registrierte meine Ankunft nur mit einem besorgten Blick und einem kurzen Nicken in meine Richtung, ehe sie mit dem Unterricht fortfuhr, als sei nichts geschehen.


	14. Abweisung

**Hoi!**

**Man hatte sich 'beschwert', dass die Kapiteltitel immer den Inhalt des Kapitels wiedergeben würden. Ich bemühe mich, das nicht zu machen, aber wenn mir mal kein anderer Titel einfällt, kann ich nichts dafür. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass der Titel 'Der Film' nicht sonderlich viel über das letzte Kapitel ausgemacht hat. Dass ein Film vorkam, wusste man ja schon durch das vorherige Kapitel.**

* * *

**Kapitel XIV : Abweisung**

Ich war Hermines Ratschlag gefolgt und befand mich nun auf dem Weg zu Greys Turm. Mir war ein wenig mulmig zumute, das hatte ich Hermine und Ron, der inzwischen, wie ich befürchtet hatte, auch von der Angelegenheit wusste, bereits erklärt.

Doch sie dachten, dass ich mich meinem Lehrer anvertrauen würde. Das würde ich keineswegs tun. Vielmehr hatte ich vor, ein etwas engeres Verhältnis zwischen ihm und mir aufzubauen, in etwa so, wie ich damals mit Remus eines hatte. Ich bezweckte damit zweierlei Dinge: Erstens wollte ich einfach jemanden zum Reden haben, der mich auch verstand und nicht nur erfolglos versuchte mich zu trösten, so wie es Hermine getan hatte. Und zweitens wollte ich ihn dazu überreden, dass er mir verriet, wo sich Remus aufhielt, denn es war offensichtlich, dass er Kontakt zu ihm hatte.

Nachdem ich endlich mit Seitenstichen an der obersten Treppenstufe angelangt war, wollte ich bereits klopfen, hielt dann jedoch inne._ Wie soll ich ihm mein Auftauchen erklären?_, fragte ich mich plötzlich. Ich konnte schließlich schlecht sagen, ich sei nur für ein Plauderstündchen zu ihm gekommen. Er musste wissen, wie schwer es mir fiel, all die Stufen bis zu ihm zu erklimmen.

_Oder die Wahrheit sagen?_ Nun ja, die Angelegenheit mit Remus konnte er sich ja denken, da konnte ich es auch gleich aussprechen.

Ich beschloss ihn zu fragen, wo Remus steckte und klopfte nun endlich an.

Es dauerte eine Weile, da wurde die Tür geöffnet und Grey blickte mich überrascht an.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier?" fragte er mich und trat gleichzeitig einen Schritt zur Seite, um mich einzulassen.

Ich folgte seiner Geste.

In seinem Büro angekommen, schloss er mit einem leisen Klacken die Tür hinter sich, als befürchtete er, dass jemand lauschen könnte und sah mich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Seinem Blick konnte ich nicht lange standhalten, also zog ich es vor, den meinen auf seinem Schreibtisch weilen zu lassen. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich, wie er die Arme vor seinem Körper verschränkte und sich an der Tür anlehnte.

„Was führt dich zu mir?" hakte er nach.

Nervös scharrte ich mit den Füßen, hörte jedoch, als ich mir dessen bewusst wurde, sofort damit auf und sah meinem Lehrer wieder in die Augen.

„Es ist wegen Re- ich meine Professor Lupin." begann ich und wollte bereits fortfahren, als Grey mich beinahe rüde unterbrach.

„Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst." behauptete er und lächelte traurig. „Du willst wissen, wo er ist. - Tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht sagen." wies er mich ab.

Mein Blick festigte sich, als ich weiterbohrte.

„Wieso? Sie müssen doch wissen, wo-"

„Ja, ich weiß auch wo er ist, aber ich darf es dir nicht sagen, Harry, versteh das doch!" Grey war gegen Ende etwas lauter geworden, etwas, was ich noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte. Ich wusste, dass es besser war, nicht mehr zu fragen. Dennoch ignorierte ich mein Bauchgefühl.

„Bitte, Professor Grey, ich-" startete ich einen neuen Versuch, wurde aber wieder einmal unterbrochen.

„Nein, Harry, und das ist mein letztes Wort." Seine Stimme hatte plötzlich sowohl einen strengen als auch müden Unterton angenommen. Er zog seinen Stuhl unter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und setzte sich darauf. Von unten her sah er mich an. „Harry, ich kann verstehen, wenn du ihn sehen und mit ihm reden willst … aber … weißt du, er ist wirklich noch nicht … so ganz auf der Höhe." umschrieb er es vorsichtig.

Verwirrt zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Nicht so ganz auf der Höhe? - Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?"

Grey seufzte und schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, wie er mir seine Gedanken mitteilen wollte. Seine langfingrigen Hände verschränkten sich ineinander, und schließlich sah er auf, als er mir antwortete. Seine Augen waren schwarz, so wie ich sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

„Er macht sich Vorwürfe." sagte er und ich schwieg, denn ich merkte, dass er noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Klar, er hat dich gebissen. - Aber du, Harry, hättest auch vorsichtiger sein müssen … Hast du den Vollmond denn nicht gesehen?" Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch er redete bereits weiter. „Ich will dir nicht die Schuld geben. Ihm auch nicht, aber ihr habt beide zu …eurem Dilemma beigetragen." Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Mit Sicherheit ist es jetzt noch zu früh, euch wieder zusammenzuführen." meinte er. Ich kam mir dabei wie ein Tier vor, dass man noch nicht zu seinen Artgenossen lassen durfte.

Resigniert ließ ich den Kopf hängen.

Eine Weile lang war nur das laute Ticken der Wanduhr zu hören. Sie raubte mir den letzten Nerv, den ich noch übrig hatte. Ich spürte mehr, als dass ich steuerte, dass sich meine Hände einen Moment lang zusammenballten und schließlich wieder locker wurden.

„Bitte, Sir." bat ich ihn noch einmal mit leiser Stimme. Dennoch war ich mir bewusst, dass ich nicht die geringste Chance hatte.

* * *

Wochen vergingen. Immer wieder ging ich zu Grey, merkte jedoch bald, dass es noch in den Sternen stand, wann und ob er mir überhaupt Remus' Aufenthaltsort preisgeben würde. 

Stattdessen redeten wir über alles Mögliche und Unmögliche: Über meine Lykanthropie, über meine Noten, über meinen Alltag - kurzum: Wir redeten über mich. Nie verlor er ein einziges Wort über seine Welt, seine Probleme. Und ich war mir sicher, er hatte welche. _Warum vertraut er sie mir nicht an?_, fragte ich mich so oft in dieser Zeit. _Vertraut er mir nicht?_ Doch ich glaubte nicht, dass dem so war.

Tatsächlich war ich der Überzeugung, dass ich der Mensch war, mit dem er sich die meiste Zeit abgab. Zwar fehlte er nie beim Essen, wie Snape es seinerzeit zu tun pflegte und nahm auch an allen Veranstaltungen und den Besuchen in Hogsmeade teil, doch tat er das alles immer allein. Er unterhielt sich nur mit seinen Kollegen, wenn es dringend notwendig war.

Woher ich das wusste?

Ich beobachtete ihn. Ich folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt; nur wenn er sich allzu abgelegenen Orte näherte, machte ich kehrt, denn ich wollte vermeiden, dass Malfoy mich irgendwo allein erwischte und dann wieder irgendetwas mit mir anstellte.

Auf diese Art und Weise kamen Malfoy und ich uns nie in die Quere, doch ich fürchtete mich vor dem Tag, an dem ich ihm doch einmal schutzlos ausgeliefert sein würde. Und ich wusste, dass es für ihn die perfekte Gelegenheit gab: Vollmond. Ich ging immer allein zu meinem Kerker und wenn Malfoy gerissen genug war, würde er diese Chance nutzen.


	15. Verzeihen

**Kapitel XV : Verzeihen**

Es war Donnerstag und ich begab mich zusammen mit Ron und Hermine zum Mittagessen. Ich hatte schlecht geschlafen und war auch ansonsten alles andere als fit. Seit meiner letzten Verwandlung war ein Monat vergangen. Ich fürchtete mich vor der Nacht, in der der Mond ein weiteres Mal in seiner vollen Größe am Firmament zu sehen sein würde.

Gemeinsam setzten wir uns an den Tisch; lustlos schaufelte ich mir ein wenig Kartoffelpüree auf den Teller und fing an, ihn mit meiner Gabel zu zermatschen, obwohl das keinen Sinn hatte, da Kartoffelpüree von Natur aus matschig war.

Ich seufzte leise, weil ich nicht wollte, dass meine Freunde etwas davon mitbekamen. Hermine bemerkte es trotzdem.

„Harry?" Sie stupste mich leicht von der Seite her an.

Ich antwortete ihr nicht. Das war auch nicht nötig; sie wusste, dass heute Vollmond war und sah mich nur mit einem als Aufmunterung gedachten Blick an. Obwohl ich mich deswegen nicht besser fühlte, lächelte ich sie tapfer an und begann meinen Püree zu essen.

Währenddessen dachte ich darüber nach, auf welche Weise ich Grey noch dazu bringen könnte, mir zu sagen, wo sich Remus befand. _Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben!_

Klirrend klapperte meine Gabel auf den Teller, rutschte dort ab und fiel auf den Boden, unbeachtet von mir.

_Ich Idiot! Wieso bin ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen?_

Mit einem Tempo, das ich mir in meinem Stadium selbst nicht zugetraut hatte, verließ ich die Große Halle und rannte keuchend zu meinem Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen wühlte ich meinem Koffer, bis ich schließlich fand, was ich suchte: Die Karte des Rumtreibers.

Mit zittriger Stimme sprach ich die Formel und entfaltete sie rasch. Schwarze Linien breiteten sich vom Zentrum bis zu den Rändern aus. Ich konnte Räume erkennen. Und das Wichtigste: Kleine, sich bewegende Punkte, jeder einzelne mit einem eleganten Namensschriftzug versehen.

Meine Augen flogen suchend über das alte Pergament.

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann hatte ich ihn gefunden.

Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. _Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot …_

Der Punkt namens Remus befand sich in Greys Turm.

* * *

Vollkommen erschöpft kam ich oben an.

Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete ich die Tür leise und trat in das Klassenzimmer ein. Laut der Karte, die ich immer noch offen in den Händen hielt, musste sich Remus in einem Raum schräg links von mir befinden. Ich schaute in die entsprechende Richtung und erblickte nur die Tür, hinter der, wie ich wusste, Greys Büro war. _Was soll ich tun?_ Mir war klar, dass Grey sich in seinem Büro befinden könnte. Um zu Remus zu gelangen, musste ich hindurch, denn der Punkt auf der Karte befand sich im Zimmer dahinter.

Mit einem Blick auf die Karte vergewisserte ich mich, dass sich niemand in Greys Büro befand und öffnete die Tür.

Wie zu erwarten war das Büro leer.

Erleichtert atmete ich aus und ging bereits mutiger geworden zu der geschlossenen Tür, die in der gegenüberliegenden Wand eingelassen war. Ohne zu zögern drückte ich abermals die Klinke hinunter.

Die Tür war verschlossen.

Mein Ehrgeiz war jedoch schon längst geweckt worden, also zog ich meinen Zauberstab.

„Alohomora!" flüsterte ich und tatsächlich: Die Tür glitt auf.

Nun doch etwas unsicher in meinem Vorhaben geworden, lugte ich erst um den Türrahmen. _Das gibt es doch nicht!_ Auch dieses Zimmer war leer.

Verwirrt schaute ich auf die Karte, doch laut ihr musste sich Remus in unmittelbarer Nähe von mir aufhalten. _Er versteckt sich …_

„Remus?" fragte ich halblaut in den Raum hinein. Als niemand antwortete, wiederholte ich seinen Namen. „Remus! Komm heraus, ich weiß, dass du hier bist!"

Ein Geräusch, rechts von mir, wo sich ein kleiner Holzschrank befand. Ich trat dorthin und öffnete die Schranktür.

Natürlich hatte ich gewusst, wer mich da erwartete. Trotzdem spürte ich, wie sich meine Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog, als ich Remus nach so vielen Wochen endlich wieder sah.

Er machte einen mehr als nur mitgenommenen Eindruck auf mich. Seine Augen sahen mich sowohl müde als auch traurig an. Auch Angst war in ihnen zu erkennen.

„Remus …" wiederholte ich leise.

Remus schluckte, als er mir endlich antwortete.

„Harry …" Seine Stimme war rau, außerdem wehte mir ein schwacher Geruch von einer für mich schier unbegreiflichen Mischung aus alkoholischen Getränken entgegen.

Entgegen meiner Ängste, einfach nur, um die Kluft zwischen uns zu überbrücken, warf ich mich in seine Arme, sodass er hätte zurückstolpern müssen, wenn da nicht die Schrankwand im Weg gestanden hätte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." Eine reine Aussage, die ich ihm offenbarte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es stimmte, doch sagte ich es, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte und weil ich mir Greys Worte zu Herzen genommen hatte.

‚Ihr habt beide zu eurem Dilemma beigetragen.' Er hatte Recht. Wir waren beide unvorsichtig gewesen; Remus, weil er sich nicht umgeschaut hatte, und ich, weil ich nicht beachtet hatte, dass Vollmond war.

Ich hörte, wie Remus zittrig nach Atem rang.

„Es … es tut mir Leid …" vernahm ich seine Stimme. „Bitte ver-verzeih mir …"

Meine Hände krallten sich in sein Hemd. Ich wusste, dass es Einbildung war, doch ich meinte fast, die Wunde auf meiner Schulter heiß brennen zu spüren.

„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen." meinte ich bestimmt und wunderte mich gleichzeitig über die Entschlossenheit, mit der ich diese Worte aussprach.

In diesem Augenblick spiegelten sich so viele Ausdrücke in Remus' Gesicht; Unsicherheit, Freude, Trauer und sogar ein Hauch von Glück.

Er drückte mich an sich. Eine ganze Weile, ich wusste nicht wie lange, standen wir so da, noch halb im Schrank, und hielten uns fest.

Ich merkte erst nach einiger Zeit, dass ich weinte, doch seltsamerweise machte es mir nicht das Geringste aus.

Schließlich ließ er mich los. Sein Hemd war nass von meinen Tränen.

Er sah mich an.

„Danke."


	16. Keine Möglichkeit

**Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt hochlade, ich hatte es vergessen! Dafür gibt es danach noch ein Kapitel ...**

* * *

**Kapitel XVI : Keine Möglichkeit**

Nach dem Gespräch mit Remus fühlte ich mich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich nahm mir vor, ihn von nun an öfters zu besuchen. Zwar musste ich dafür immer durch Greys Büro, doch ich war mir sicher, dass er mir das erlauben würde, jetzt, wo ich Remus endlich gefunden hatte.

Ich hatte gerade den Turm hinter mir gelassen, da hörte ich, wie mein Name gerufen wurde.

„Potter!" _Oh nein, nicht der! Nicht jetzt!_

Es war Malfoy, der sich von der Wand hinter mir abstieß und arrogant auf mich zuging, wie ich sehen konnte, als ich mich umdrehte.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?" fragte ich ihn beinahe angriffslustig, gestärkt durch Remus' Umarmung.

„Hast du schon unsere Abmachung vergessen?" Er grinste überlegen.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Mir war klar, dass ich, wenn es hart auf hart kam, keine Chance gegen ihn hatte und mich wohl oder übel fügen musste.

„Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit." versuchte ich es dennoch und drehte mich um.

Ich war keine zwei Schritte gegangen, als Malfoy mich am Arm packte, herumriss und gegen die steinerne Wand schmetterte.

„Verdammt, Potter, hast du den Ernst deiner Lage noch nicht begriffen?" schrie er mich an und ich wunderte mich darüber, da es doch helllichter Tag war und jederzeit jemand vorbeikommen konnte. Dies war auch der Grund, warum ich mich eines Kommentars enthielt. Mir fiel ohnehin kein sinnvoller ein. Geduldig wartete ich, bis er weiter sprach. „Du weißt, dass ich dich in der Hand habe! - Überhaupt, wie kommst du dazu, mich schlagen zu wollen?" Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich, dann zog er sein Hemd aus der Hose, hob es ein wenig an und zeigte mir seinen Bauch. Dieser war zu meiner Verwunderung mit zahlreichen blauen Flecken übersäht. Vor Genugtuung konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, ein ganz klein wenig zu lächeln. „Grins nicht so, Narbengesicht!" An seiner zunehmend wütender klingenden Tonlage erkannte ich, dass es jetzt besser war, nichts mehr zu sagen.

Stumm sah ich ihn an, abwartend.

„Hör zu, Potter." sagte er und beugte sich soweit zu mir vor, dass ich seinen Atmen an meinem Ohr spüren konnte. „Es gibt da eine Sache, die du wissen solltest: Du gehörst nicht mehr dir." Er holte Luft. Fast schon konnte ich sein Grinsen spüren, als er mit Genuss die folgenden Worte aussprach. „Du bist mein."

Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit flatternden Hemd davon.

* * *

Nur mit Mühe brachte ich die nächsten beiden Stunden rum. Immerzu musste ich an Malfoys Worte denken. _Wieso tut er mir das an?_, fragte ich mich zum zigsten Male. Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn er mich verraten hätte. Aber so? Dass er mich langsam zermürbte, mir weiter und weiter auch noch den letzten Teil meiner Würde nahm - und überhaupt, warum küsste er mich? Wenn ich ein Mädchen wäre, okay, aber er konnte doch nicht als Junge einen Jungen küssen! 

War Malfoy schwul?

Vielleicht, doch der Gedanke passte irgendwie nicht.

Der Klang einer Schulglocke kündigte das Ende der Stunde und damit auch meines Schultages an. Ich schwang mir meine Tasche auf den Rücken und verließ ohne ein Wort zu sagen den Raum.

Während ich mich absichtlich langsam auf den Weg zu Greys Turm machte, hing ich weiterhin meinen Gedanken nach. _Wie hat es nur so weit kommen können?_ Letztes Jahr war noch alles - okay, fast alles - in Ordnung gewesen. Und jetzt war so viel schief gelaufen.

Das Schlimmste war, ich war auch noch selbst schuld, jedenfalls zum Teil. Mit Mühe versuchte ich, mich an diese eine verhängnisvolle Nacht zu erinnern, doch es gelang mir nicht wirklich. Alles was ich sah, war dieser helle Vollmond. Dieser und der wilde Blick, den Remus' Augen hatten, als er sich vor meinen Augen verwandelte.

Mein Fuß trat gegen etwas Hartes und ich blickte endlich auf. Schleppend ging ich die Treppe hoch und kam schließlich erschöpft in Greys Klassenraum an, durchquerte ihn und klopfte an die Bürotür.

„Herein." hörte ich dessen Stimme und öffnete die Tür.

Grey schien an irgendwelchen Aufsätzen gearbeitet zu haben, jedenfalls saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und verschwand beinahe unter den zahlreichen Papierstapeln, Büchern und diversen Phiolen.

„Ah, Harry, ich hab dich bereits erwartet." meinte er und lächelte leicht. Er wühlte sich durch das Durcheinander auf seinem Tisch und holte schließlich ein kleines, mit einem Korken verschlossenes Glas hervor, in dem sich eine klare Flüssigkeit befand. „Hier, trink!" forderte er mich auf und ich nahm das Glas entgegen und entkorkte es.

Augenblicklich schlug mir ein mehr als nur unangenehmer Geruch entgegen. Seit ich gesehen hatte, wie Remus damals im dritten Schuljahr den Trank eingenommen hatte, wusste ich, dass er wirklich ekelhaft sein musste.

Angewidert schaute ich auf die die dickflüssige Substanz, die leicht hin und her schwappte, als ich das Glas schließlich hochhob und zögernd begann zu trinken.

Sofort spuckte ich alles wieder aus.

So etwas hatte ich noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben getrunken. Es war eine unbeschreibliche Mischung aus faulen Eiern und irgendetwas Verwesendem, das mich aus seltsame Art und Weise an den toten Basilisken aus meinem zweiten Schuljahr erinnerte.

„Gut, dass ich einen ganzen Kessel davon habe." hörte ich seine trockene Stimme.

Ich blickte auf.

Grey saß ungerührt da, sah allerdings nicht wirklich so trocken aus wie seine Stimme sich anhörte.

Augenblicklich schlug ich mir die Hand vor den Mund und errötete.

„Oh - Ich - Das … Sorry!" stotterte ich.

Grey lächelte verschmitzt.

„Halb so wild." meinte er und beschwor sich ein Handtuch herauf, mit dem er erst sich abtupfte, dann auch seinen Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls einen kleinen - wenn auch im Verhältnis zu meinem Lehrer geringen - Teil abbekommen hatte, um das Gröbste zu entfernen.

Ein Klacken ließ mich leicht zusammenfahren.

Doch es war nur Remus, der aus dem gegenüberliegenden Türrahmen herauslugte. Er schien meinem Lehrer bereits erzählt zu haben, dass ich wusste, dass er hier war, denn Grey schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er. Ich grinste verlegen, als er Greys nasse Kleidung registrierte und anschließend die Situation erfasste. „Ach so …" meinte er und lachte leise, dann trat er endlich aus der Tür heraus und gesellte sich zu uns. „Ich nehme an, es war der Wolfsbanntrank?" fragte er überflüssigerweise und Grey nickte. Remus fuhr an mich gewandt fort. „Keine Sorge, man gewöhnt sich dran. - Ich habe nicht anders reagiert, als Snape mir den Trank das erste Mal verabreicht hat." meinte er schmunzelnd.

Es dauerte eine Weile, da hatte ich die Bedeutung seiner Worte begriffen und grinste befreit.

Grey kramte abermals in seinen verschiedenen Phiolen herum.

„So!" sagte er und reichte sowohl mir, als auch Remus jeweils eine davon, in der sich die mir schon bekannte Flüssigkeit befand.

Ich seufzte, öffnete die Phiole, klemmte mir die Nase mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zu und trank alles auf einmal. Grey hielt mir bereits ein Glas mit klarem Wasser hin, dass ich dankbar annahm und dem ekelhaften Gebräu hinterher schüttete.

Auch Remus nahm seinen Trank; jedoch wesentlich gefasster.

Erst da wurde ich mir bewusst, dass auch er sich in dieser Nacht verwandeln würde.

„Remus?" fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Hm?" antwortete er.

Unsicher knetete ich meine Finger, die auf meinen Schoß lagen.

„Sag mal …", fing ich an, „könnten … könnten wir uns nicht … zusammen … na ja - verwandeln?" fragte ich zögernd. Der Gedanke war in Anbetracht meiner gegenwärtigen Lage einfach nur zu schön, um wirklich daran glauben zu können.

Remus seufzte, als hätte er diese Frage bereits erwartet, doch es war Grey, der mir schließlich antwortete.

„Hör mal, Harry … Es geht nicht. - Die einzigen Eingeweihten was Remus angeht sind Professor McGonagall, du und ich. Wenn Madam Pomfrey ihn bei dir sehen würde-"

„Wieso Pomfrey?" unterbrach ich ihn wütend.

Grey zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wer, glaubst du, hat dich wohl das letzte Mal in den Krankenflügel gebracht, hm?" fragte er mich, dann redete er weiter, er hatte wohl keine Antwort erwartet und mir fiel auch keine ein. „Glaub mir, Harry, es geht nicht. - Tut mir wirklich Leid."

Ich nickte schwach. Auch Remus schien betroffen zu sein, denn er beugte sich ein wenig vor und legte mir seine Hand auf den Arm.

„Glaub mir, Harry, wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, wir würden sie nützen. Aber so …" Er verstummte.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens stand ich auf und verließ den Turm.


	17. Bei vollem Bewusstsein

**Kapitel XVII : Bei vollem Bewusstsein**

Im Nu war der Abend angebrochen und ich machte mich mit einer gewissen Routine zu ‚meinem' Kerker auf, wo McGonagall bereits auf mich wartete.

„Guten Abend." murmelte ich verständlicherweise schlecht gelaunt.

McGonagall sagte nichts, aber ich hatte auch keine Antwort erwartet. Stattdessen hielt sie mir die Tür auf und ich ging durch diese, seltsamerweise allein davon von einer gewissen unterschwelligen Furcht erfüllt, die sich bis in meine Haarspitzen ausbreitete.

Natürlich war der Raum, in dem ich mich jetzt befand, immer noch derselbe wie das letzte Mal. Immer noch die gleiche Kälte, die er ausstrahlte, die gleiche Eintönigkeit, die gleiche Kargheit und Distanz. Von den wenigen Möbeln war nur noch ein Stuhl heil geblieben.

Ich setzte mich auf genau diesen, sah aber nicht auf, auch, als meine Lehrerin sich verabschiedete.

Ich merkte, wie sie kurz stockte, scheinbar noch auf irgendeine Reaktion meinerseits hoffte, doch als da nichts kam, zog sie die Tür langsam hinter sich zu.

Mit einem knirschenden Geräusch hörte ich, wie der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde und wartete ein weiteres Mal auf meine Verwandlung.

Ich saß ruhig da, die Hände auf meinen Schenkeln, den Blick starr auf das einzige Fenster gerichtet. Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und stand so heftig auf, dass der Stuhl, auf dem ich gesessen hatte, dabei mit einem krachenden Geräusch umkippte. Ich beachtete ihn nicht, sondern trat näher an das Fenster, während ich bereits ein leichtes Kribbeln spürte, das sich durch meinen Körper zog.

Das Fenster war vergittert. Langsam hoben sich meine Arme und legten sich beinahe sanft um die eisernen Stäbe. Ich erinnerte mich an eine Nacht, die fast dieselbe Szene beinhaltet hatte. Damals, als ich zwölf war und meine Verwandten mein Fenster vergittert hatten, damit ich nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam - damals hatten mich Ron und seine Familie gerettet.

Hier gab es kein Entkommen.

Meine Hände verkrampften sich etwas bei dem Gedanken, lockerten sich aber sofort wieder, als es heller wurde. Gebannt verfolgte ich die einzelnen Lichtstrahlen, die sich heimlich zum Fenster geschlichen hatten und sich langsam weiter ausbreiteten.

Mit einem Aufkeuchen ließ ich die Gitterstäbe los, als hätte ich mich verbrannt.

Ich wich zurück, doch das Licht des Mondes kam näher. Gleichzeitig spürte ich ein prickelndes Gefühl, das stärker und stärker wurde, bis es schließlich zu Schmerz wurde.

Mein Blut fühlte sich an, als würde es kochen, als ich schließlich in die Knie sank, die Arme so fest an meinen Körper gepresst, als würde mein Leben davon abhängen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, wollte um jeden Preis einen Schrei verhindern. Tränen traten aus meinen Augen, fielen lautlos zu Boden.

Meine Kleidung spannte, riss und ich schrie auf, beinahe befreit, fiel zu Boden, blieb dort liegen, zuckend, während mein Körper seinen Fluch vorantrieb, sich in die Länge zog, so lange, bis auf dem feuchten Steinen nicht mehr ich, ein Mensch, lag, sondern ein großer, magerer Wolf.

Der Schmerz hörte auf und hinterließ ein unangenehmes Pochen, das sich besonders hinter meinen Schläfen ausprägte.

Ich regte mich nicht.

Hechelnd lag ich da, meine Augen von dem soeben noch erlittenen Qualen fest zusammengekniffen, und traute mich nicht, auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen.

Es war sicherlich alles nur ein Traum. Es konnte nicht sein, dass ich in einer anderen Gestalt auf dem Boden eines Kerkers lag. Es durfte nicht sein.

Ich bewegte meine Hände, rappelte mich umständlich auf. Es fiel mir seltsamerweise furchtbar schwer, mich gerade aufzurichten.

Ich betrachtete meine Umgebung. Ein Kerker.

Ich wollte einen Schritt tun, da verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und konnte mich gerade noch mit meinen Händen auffangen.

Meine Hände waren behaart und rundlich.

Fassungslos starrte ich auf meine Pfoten, setzte mich hin und schloss die Augen. Ich wagte es nicht, mir den Rest meines Körpers anzusehen, wusste ich doch, dass es kein Traum war, dass es real war. Dass ich ein Werwolf war.

* * *

Die Nacht war für mich quälend langsam vergangen.

Remus hatte mir immer erzählt, er würde sich unter dem Einfluss des Wolfsbanntrankes einfach in einer Ecke seines Büros zusammenrollen und schlafen. Doch ich konnte es nicht. Stattdessen ging ich stundenlang auf und ab, bis mir die Füße - pardon, die Pfoten - wehtaten und ich mich hinlegte. Einschlafen konnte ich trotzdem nicht.

Es kam mir vor, als hätte ich tagelang dort auf dem kahlen Boden gelegen, als plötzlich ein heißer Schmerz meine Wirbelsäule durchfuhr. Im selben Moment wusste ich, dass ich mich wieder zurückverwandelte.

Dieser Vorgang schien schneller zu gehen, als der andere. Schon kurze Zeit später war es vorbei, so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

Benommen lag ich auf dem Boden, als ich hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Mit halbgeöffneten, verklebten Augen starrte ich auf Madam Pomfrey, die eine Trage heraufbeschworen hatte und mich ohne großartigen Kraftaufwand hochhob und auf dieser ablegte.

„Schlimme Sache … ganz schlimm …" hörte ich sie immer wieder vor sich hin murmeln. An mich wendete sie kein einziges Wort; wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass ich wach war und einfach angenommen, dass ich schlief, ohnmächtig und erschöpft von der vergangenen Nacht.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, wurde ich in eines der Betten gelegt, zugedeckt und die Krankenschwester verschwand in ihrem Büro.

Ich vergrub den Kopf in das Kissen. Es war angenehm weich und duftete nach Waschmitteln. _Soll das jetzt mein ganzes Leben so weiter gehen?_, fragte ich mich. Der Gedanke, dass Remus schon viel früher zu einem Werwolf gebissen worden war, erfüllte mich mit Schrecken und ich drückte mein Gesicht noch ein wenig mehr in meine Unterlage. _Kein Wunder, dass er so an seinen Freunden hängt. Er braucht sie einfach._ Ich seufzte und schniefte leise. _Ich brauche meine Freunde auch …_

Ein leises Schlurfen kündete Madam Pomfrey Rückkehr an. Ich hob den Kopf und sah sie, beladen mit einigen Dosen und Phiolen bewaffnet, in denen ich Salben und verschiedene Heil- und Stärkungstränke vermutete.

„Ah, Mr Potter! Sie sind ja bereits aufgewacht!" rief sie freudig aus und wuselte zu mir herüber, scheinbar ganz in ihrem Element. Ich verzichtete darauf, ihr zu erklären, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit über wach gewesen war.

Stattdessen richtete ich mich vorsichtig auf, damit sie die Salben besser auftragen konnte. Mein Blick fiel auf meine Arme. Dieses Mal war keine einzige Wunde zu sehen.

„Ähm … Madam Pomfrey …" fing ich an, als sie irgendeine kalte Substanz auf meinen Rücken schmierte.

„Ja?" fragte sie mich freundlich.

„Wozu … wozu benutzen Sie die ganzen Salben? Ich hab doch gar keine Kratzer." fragte ich.

Ich hörte, wie sie empört die Luft durch ihre Zähne ausstieß.

„Na hören Sie mal, Mr Potter, die Verwandlung an sich zieht schon einige leichte innere Verletzungen nach sich und die können sich nur zu leicht entzünden!" meinte sie fachmännisch.

Daraufhin ließ ich die Prozedur kommentarlos über mich ergehen.


	18. Erkenntnis

**Sodele, es geht weiter! **

* * *

**Kapitel XVIII : Erkenntnis**

Die Tage gingen ins Land, ohne, dass ich es bemerkte. In Wahrheit vegetierte ich nur noch so vor mich hin. Im Unterricht starrte ich immer geistesabwesend an keinen bestimmten Punkt an der Wand und war gerade noch so aufmerksam, dass ich, wenn mich ein Professor ansprach, mit ‚Ich weiß es nicht, Sir' oder ‚Madam' antworten konnte. Das tägliche Essen schlang ich lustlos hinunter. Morgens war ich der Erste, der aufstand und abends der Erste, der schlafen ging und blieb dennoch stundenlang wach.

Hermine und Ron quittierten meine zunehmende Abkapselung mit gegenseitigen Blicken, doch sie griffen nicht ein. Vielleicht wussten sie nicht, wie sie mir helfen konnten - ich wusste es ja selbst nicht - vielleicht, und diese Möglichkeit empfand ich in meinem Selbstmitleid als viel wahrscheinlicher, hatten sie auch einfach kein Interesse daran, so viel Mühe in mich zu investieren.

Nur meine Besuche bei Grey gaben mir noch einen gewissen Halt im Leben. Es war das Einzige, das mir noch geblieben war. Das wohlige Gefühl, wenn ich mit ihm redete, die Ruhe und Stärke, die er ausstrahlte, ließen mich oft stundenlang bei ihm sitzen und mich mit ihm unterhalten. Manchmal schaute ich ihm auch einfach nur zu, wie er den einen oder anderen Trank braute und er ließ mich.

_Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was er für ein Geheimnis hat!_, so dachte ich inzwischen viel öfter als früher. Ohne diese ganzen Freizeitkram, Hogsmeade, meine Freunde, die sich ohnehin nicht um mich kümmerten, ließ es sich doch viel leichter leben; ich hatte einfach mehr Zeit um über Grey nachzudenken.

Er war kein glücklicher Mensch. Das konnte ich ihm ansehen. Diese tiefen schwarzen Augen, so leer, so traurig, die mich dazu verleiteten, ihre tiefsten Abgründe zu erforschen - von Hermine hatte ich zwar seine Berufslaufbahn erfahren, doch die half auch nicht wirklich weiter.

* * *

Es war einer dieser Tage kurz vor Halloween. Die Schule befand sich in heller Aufregung, überall hingen diese lächerlichen Kürbisse herum und durch die Gänge flatterten jetzt, wo es schon seit Stunden dunkel geworden war, Horden von schwarzen Fledermäusen, die mich dummerweise an Snape erinnerten und die kleinen Erstklässler erschreckten. 

Ich war mal wieder zu Grey unterwegs. Dieses Mal hatte ich mich nicht angemeldet, doch Grey hatte mir gesagt, ich könne jederzeit kommen.

Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause vor der Tür trat ich ein und durchquerte das Klassenzimmer. Die Tür zu Greys Büro stand einen Spalt offen, also nahm ich an, dass er sich in diesem befand.

Was mich verwunderte, war, dass ich von drinnen ein warmes Licht sowie leises, unterdrücktes Schluchzen wahrnahm. Leise, um mich nicht bemerkbar zu machen, schlich ich näher und drückte die Tür weiter auf.

Das Bild, welches sich mir da bot, werde ich wohl nie vergessen können: Das Licht ging von einer einzelnen Kerze aus, welche vor einem kleinen, in schlichtes Holz eingerahmten Foto stand. Das Wachs tropfte bereits an den Seiten herunter. Grey kniete davor, das Gesicht in seinen verkrampften Händen haltend. Die Laute gingen von ihm aus.

Unsicher, einen Lehrer - und ausgerechnet diesen Lehrer - in so einer Situation zu sehen, trat ich einen Schritt vor, dann räusperte ich mich, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Grey zuckte zusammen, seine Hände fuhren auf den Tisch nieder und brachten die Kerze darauf gefährlich zum Schwanken.

„H-Harry?" fragte er ungläubig. Seine Augen waren stark gerötet, von seiner gewohnten starken Aura war kaum noch ein Hauch spürbar. „Was machst du hier?"

Ich schluckte, denn meine Kehle war mit einem Mal ekelhaft trocken geworden und meine Zunge schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie sie sich um die einzelnen Silben schlingen sollte, um verständliche Wörter zusammen zu basteln.

„Ähm … ich … ich wollte Sie besuchen." nuschelte ich verlegen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Daraufhin kehrte dieser traurige Blick in seine Augen zurück und er seufzte, mit einer Hand auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zeigend. Stumm folgte ich seiner Geste, Grey blieb jedoch stehen. Diese Haltung zeigte mir deutlich, dass ich dieses Mal wohl unerwünscht war und deshalb rutschte ich unruhig auf meinen vier Buchstaben herum.

„Also - was ist los?" fragte er mich und ich fühlte mich noch unwohler, denn ich war schließlich ohne einen bestimmten Grund hierher gekommen, sondern hatte einfach nur das Gespräch gesucht.

„Ähm … nichts … ich - Entschuldigung, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie nicht gestört werden wollten." Ich verbiss mich in meine Lippe; eine Frage brannte mir auf der Zunge. _Warum sollte ich ihn nicht fragen?_ „Professor Grey, wer sind die Frau und das Kind auf dem Foto?" fragte ich neugierig und versuchte, in irgendeiner Weise mitfühlend zu wirken, denn es hatte sich bereits eine gewisse Vorahnung in mein Bewusstsein geschlichen.

Seine Reaktion kam völlig unerwartet. Erst wurde er blass, während seine Augen kaum merklich zu dem Foto mit der fröhlich winkenden Frau und dem eisverschmierten lächelnden Kind huschten, dann sah er mich wieder an und formte zwei leise, warnende Worte:

„Raus hier."

Obwohl die Aufforderung unmissverständlich war, schien sie in diesem Moment mein Gehirn nicht erreicht zu haben; jedenfalls blieb ich sitzen, nur meine Hände krampften sich ein wenig zusammen, als ich weiterredete.

„Sir, verzeihen Sie, es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber-"

„Ganz recht, es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, also verschwinde endlich!" Greys Augen zeigten endlich eine Regung, sie blitzen wütend auf, während er mit einer hektischen Bewegung auf die immer noch offene Tür zeigte. „Sofort!" schrie er mich beinahe an und ich merkte, dass es besser war, zu gehen, da ich die offensichtliche Zurückhaltung, mit der er sich abmühte, nur zu deutlich wahrnehmen konnte.

Ich stand, nein, sprang beinahe auf, rannte aus dem Raum, durch das Klassenzimmer und jagte die Treppen hinunter.

Erst einige Gänge weiter blieb ich stehen, keuchend und nach Atem ringend, während ich mich mit einer Hand an der Wand abstützte. Dann durchfuhr mich die Erkenntnis wie einen Blitz: _Oh Merlin, er hat mich rausgeschmissen!_ Und noch eine weitere: _Seine Familie ist tot._

Denn es gab keine andere Erklärung für die Kerze vor der alten Fotografie.

* * *

Es war Mittwoch. Und ich war schlechter Laune. Normalerweise liebte ich diesen Tag, doch aus dem selben Grund konnte ich heute einfach nicht anders, als ihn zu hassen: Dieser Grund war Zaubertränke. Noch waren wir im Gewächshaus und kämpften zu zweit oder zu dritt mit mordlustigen Schlingpflanzen, die mehr oder weniger erfolgreich bei ihren Versuchen waren, ihre giftige Flüssigkeit auf uns zu spritzen. Bei Neville mehr, bei mir weniger. 

Nach dem Mittagessen würde ich mich wieder den Turm hinaufquälen müssen. Mit mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als ich sonst den absonderlichen Pflanzen zukommen ließ, widmete ich mich meiner Arbeit und scheiterte kläglich bei dem Versuch, meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Verdammt!" zischte ich leise, doch Hermine hörte mich trotzdem.

„Hey, Harry - alles okay? Du wirkst so angespannt." flüsterte sie mir zu.

_Ha! Angespannt! Das ich nicht lache! Sie hat ja keine Ahnung, was sie mir mit ihrer ewigen Fragerei antut._, dachte ich grimmig und würgte die Pflanze fester, als unbedingt nötig. Erst, als ich bemerkte, wie einige grüne Ärmchen langsam erschlafften, ließ ich los. Die bedankten sich sogleich mit einem peitschenden Hieb, dem ich allerdings ausweichen konnte, der dafür aber meine Freundin traf. Die warf mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Wirklich, Harry … du solltest vielleicht mal mit Professor Grey reden, mit dem verstehst du dich doch so gut." schlug sie mir vor, nicht wissend, dass das, was sie soeben gesagt hatte, die pure Ironie war. Doch damit sie mich endlich in Ruhe ließ, nickte ich zustimmend und lächelte sogar noch dazu.

Ich sollte Schauspieler werden.


	19. Schwul oder was?

**Kapitel XIX : Schwul oder was?**

Ängstlich stieg ich die letzten Stufen zum Turmzimmer hinauf. Ich hatte mich inzwischen an den beschwerlichen Aufstieg gewöhnt, sodass meine Freunde aufgehört hatten, mir meine Sachen hoch zu schleppen. Eigentlich fühlte ich mich dadurch auch wohler; ich hatte immer so ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, wenn sie meine Tasche trugen und die Blicke, die mir und ihnen deswegen zugeworfen worden waren, waren auch nicht sehr angenehm gewesen. Es hätte sicherlich nicht lange gedauert, bis der Erste den Grund dafür nachgefragt hätte. Ich wäre wohl ziemlich in Erklärungsnot gekommen.

Wie immer war ich einer der letzten, die den gut beheizten Raum betraten. In einem Anflug von schlechten Erinnerungen glaubte ich einen Moment lang, Grey würde mich von nun an so behandeln, wie Snape es immer getan hatte.

Doch als ich mich vom vielen Treppensteigen erschöpft auf meinen Sitzplatz fallen ließ, war alles wie sonst. Grey fing seine Stunde an, indem er uns irgendwas über die Wirkungsweise von Mondwurzeln erzählte, doch ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er würde mich sowieso nicht dran nehmen. Das war das Gute in seinem Unterricht und der Grund, warum er bei den Schülern so beliebt war: Das Einzige, was man bei ihm zu tun hatte, war zuhören oder wenigstens so zu tun.

In der zweiten Stunde brauten wir einen Trank, indem besagte Wurzel eine äußerst wichtige Verwendung fand. Halbherzig machte ich mich an die Sache, wohlwissend, dass ich selbst durch Hermines zugeflüsterte Unterstützungen ewig eine Niete in Zaubertränke bleiben würde. Der Trank war einfach nur wahnsinnig kompliziert, außerdem war ich sowieso so abgelenkt durch Grey, der wie immer lautlos durch die Reihen schritt, dass ich einfach nicht die erforderliche Konzentration aufbringen konnte.

Als ich schließlich mein Buch und meine sonstigen Utensilien zusammenpacken wollte, hielt Hermine mich plötzlich am Arm fest.

„Du solltest noch mal mit ihm sprechen." sagte sie ernst. Verblüfft starrte ich sie an.

„Woher-"

„Harry, ich bin nicht blöd." erwiderte sie mit spöttisch hochgezogener Augenbraue und drehte sich mit viel Schwung um, dass ihr Umhang sich aufbauschte, als sie hastig durch die Tür verschwand.

_Mist!_, dachte ich resigniert. _Wie war das doch gleich mit der Schauspielerei?_ Das konnte ich wohl knicken.

Ebenso wie jetzt noch eine Flucht: Inzwischen war ich der Einzige im Zimmer, der einzige bis auf Grey, der übertrieben langsam seinen Schreibtisch aufräumte, indem er die Phiolen, die wir am Ende der Stunde abgegeben hatten vollkommen sinnlos hin und her schob, als wollte er sie sortieren.

Schließlich bemerkte er wohl, dass ich mich nicht abwimmeln ließ. Ließ ich mich auch nicht. So ein Abgang wäre mir jetzt wirklich zu peinlich gewesen.

„Mr Potter, haben Sie noch irgendwas Wichtiges zu sagen?" fragte er im ausgesuchten Lehrerton. Mir fiel auf, dass diese Frage bei jedem anderem Lehrer völlig normal geklungen hätte, doch die Tatsache, dass uns weit mehr als ein normales Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis verband, nämlich eine angehende Freundschaft und dass er mich gesiezt hatte, ließ das Ganze beinahe lächerlich wirken. Auch er schien sich dessen bewusst.

„Professor Grey …" Ich suchte nach Worten. „Also … Was ich sagen wollte … Gestern … Also …" Ich holte tief Luft, dann fasste ich mich. „Es tut mir Leid."

Grey schwieg, doch ich wartete geduldig.

Endlich sah er auf und seine dunklen Augen blickten mich unergründlich an.

„Du hast wohl Recht, Harry." Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als würden ihn die folgenden Worte nur schwer darüber kommen. „Ich hätte nicht so wütend werden dürfen, du kannst ja nichts dafür." entschuldigte er sich.

Ich winkte erleichtert ab.

„Danke … Ähm … Ich kann doch noch zu Ihnen kommen?" fragte ich leicht verunsichert.

Grey schien kurz zu zögern und ein dunkler Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, als er kaum merkbar lächelte und antwortete.

„Natürlich."

Nachdem wir uns voneinander verabschiedet hatten, schwang ich mir meine Schultasche über die Schulter und ging langsam die Stufen hinab. Es bestand kein Grund zur Eile, immerhin hatte ich jetzt frei, mal abgesehen von den Hausaufgaben.

Doch die Rechnung hätte ich wohl besser nicht alleine gemacht: Am Fuß der Treppe stand mal wieder Malfoy. Ein Schauer durchfuhr mich, als ich an unsere letzte Begegnung dachte.

‚Du bist mein.' hatte er gesagt. Es hatte wie aus einem schlechtem Film geklungen.

Ich wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, wohlwissend, dass er mir das nicht durchgehen lassen würde.

„Potter …" säuselte er und hielt mich am Ärmel fest, ehe er mich zurückzog. „Potter, du bist wohl vergesslich, hm?" fragte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und schwieg. Sollte er sich seinen Hohn doch sonst wo hin stecken. Malfoy jedoch schien dies nicht zu stören. Stattdessen zog er mich noch ein Stück näher an sich ran, sodass sich unsere Körper leicht berührten.

Die Stimmung war auf einmal völlig umgeschlagen. Spürte ich eben noch diesen unbändigen Hass, spürte ich jetzt sein Herz, das hart gegen meine Brust klopfte. Malfoy schloss die Augen, legte seine Hand in meinen Nacken und drückte mich weiter an sich, bis er beinahe sanft seine Lippen auf meine legte.

Ich ließ es geschehen.

Trotzdem zuckte ich kurz zusammen, als ich bemerkte, wie seine freie Hand meinen Rücken hinunter strich, um sich in die hinteren Taschen meiner Hose zu schieben. Dann umfasste er mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an.

„Potter?" Hörte ich da Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme? „Warum wehrst du dich nicht?" Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah er mich an, unsere Stirnen berührten sich immer noch, genauso wie er nicht aufgehört hatte, mich an seinen Körper zu pressen.

Ich starrte ihn an. Erstmal musste ich seine Worte verarbeiten. _Wieso ich mich nicht wehre?_

„Was … Wieso fragst du?" Wie dumm das klingen musste, aber ich war momentan so verwirrt, dass mein Hirn total benebelt war.

Malfoy antwortete mir nicht. _Was soll er schon sagen?_ Ich schluckte; meine Kehle war trocken.

„Malfoy?" fragte ich dann. Egal, was nachher geschehen würde, mir brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge.

„Hm?"

„Bist du schwul?"

Er zuckte zusammen und krallte seine Hände in meine Hose - und leider auch das, was darunter war - und blickte mich entgeistert an.

„Was? Spinnst du?" Seine Augen waren unnatürlich geweitet. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Obwohl ich gerade eigentlich alles andere als gut gelaunt war, verziehe ich meine Mundwinkel ein klein wenig nach oben. Ich weiß, dass es gezwungen aussieht.

„Immerhin schlabberst du mich hier gerade ab." meinte ich trocken. Seit wann besaß ich eigentlich eine sarkastische Ader?

Auf Malfoys Gesicht erschien ein Ausdruck, der irgendwo ganz entfernt mit dem Ekel verwandt sein musste, dennoch sah ich noch etwas anderes, etwas, das mir kleine Schauer über den Rücken jagte, die sich über meinen Körper ausbreiteten und dafür sorgten, dass sich die kleinen Härchen auf meinen Armen so weit wie möglich von mir zu strecken versuchten.

_Ich wäre auch gerne ganz weit weg._

Es musste wirklich dumm ausgesehen haben, wie die zwei bekanntesten Todfeinde unserer Schule sich mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Verlangen - denn nichts anderes war das Gefühl, welches mich ereilt hatte - ansahen. _Scheiße, ich will hier weg!_

Das hatte ich schon erwähnt, nicht wahr?

Eigentlich war es mir auch egal, was andere hiervon denken mochten, denn ein anderes Problem machte sich gerade auf den Weg, mich zu überrollen: Malfoy schien die Sprache wiedererlangt zu haben.

„Na und? Ich könnte tausend andere haben!" gab er eingebildet zurück. Langsam wurde ich wütend.

„Und warum gehst du dann nicht zu denen?" Ich versuchte, mich von ihm loszureißen, ohne Erfolg, denn schnell zog er seine Hände aus meinen Hosentaschen, um sie um meine Handgelenke zu schließen, die er an meinen eigenen Seiten fest pinnte.

„Verdammt, was soll das?" giftete ich ihn an, gab meine kläglichen Versuche jedoch auf. Ich hatte eh keine Chance und müde war ich auch, da in einer Woche wieder Vollmond sein würde.

„Weißt du, Potter", sagte er, als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und aufhörte, mich gegen ihn zu wehren, „du bist mir lieber als diese ganzen Zicken." sagte er sanft. Dann grinste er. „Ich kann dich besser quälen."

Er zog mich noch einmal an sich und drückte mir einen kurzen, fordernden Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er mich zurück und soweit in den Gang stieß, bis ich mit der gegenüberliegenden Wand in Berührung kam. Dann verschwand er lachend.

Was er gesagt hatte, hatte beinahe nach einem Liebesgeständnis geklungen, ehe er dann unbedingt diesen Satz loslassen musste. _Ich kann dich besser quälen …_

Erschöpft fuhr ich mir übers Gesicht und anschließend durch die Haare, eine Geste, die ich von meinem Vater geerbt hatte.

_Also doch schwul._


	20. Kleine große Geste

**Kapitel XX : Kleine große Geste**

Es war noch der Abend des gleichen Tages. Ich lag quer auf meinem Bett, das Kinn in meiner Decke vergraben und die Arme schlaff an der Seite runterhängend.

Ich konnte nicht schlafen.

Meine Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um Malfoy. Er war mir ein Rätsel.

Natürlich verstand ich, wieso er so mit mir spielte. Wir waren schon immer Feinde gewesen, würden es wohl auch immer sein, also konnte ich es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn er diese Chance, die sich ihm plötzlich darbot, nicht ergriff und mein Leben in die nächste Hölle schickte. _Aber wieso auf diese Art und Weise? Selbst wenn ich auf Jungs stehen würde - was nicht der Fall ist - würde ich mich garantiert nicht Malfoy in die Arme werfen!_

Und verliebt war er mit Sicherheit nicht in mich. Was für ein absurder Gedanke! _Wahrscheinlich will ihn nur keiner und er ist einfach sexuell frustriert!_

Ruckartig richtete ich mich auf. Sexuell frustriert? Das könnte durchaus noch auf andere Sachen als nur auf das Küssen gerichtet sein! _Und außerdem … hatte er nicht auf einmal seine Hand in …_

Ich dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende.

Verzweifelt krallte ich meine Hände in meine Bettdecke. _Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!_

Ich war am Arsch.

* * *

Es war der fünfte November und draußen hatte es schon angefangen zu schneien. Die Schüler saßen gerade in der Großen Halle und aßen zu Abend und ich wusste, dass sie danach noch den Rest des Tages nutzen würden, um sich auf den weiß bedeckten Wiesen Hogwarts' eine große Schneeballschlacht zu liefern.

Ich war unterwegs zu meinem Kerker.

Natürlich beneidete ich die anderen für ihr Glück, den ersten Schnee nach so vielen Monaten ausnutzen zu können, doch ein Werwolf würde ihnen sicher den Spaß verderben.

Die ganze Zeit fühlte ich mich irgendwie verfolgt, doch ich war mir sicher, dass ich mich irrte. Selbst die Slytherins, deren Gemeinschaftsraum sich in den düsteren Kellern befand, konnten jetzt einfach nicht hier in der Nähe sein.

Dennoch hatte ich das dumme Gefühl, dass es nicht nur das Geräusch meiner Schritte war, das von den Wänden widerhallte und nicht nur mein Atem, der die kalte Luft verbrauchte.

Ich war nur zwei Ecken von meinem Ziel entfernt, als sich meine Befürchtungen dennoch erfüllen sollten.

„Was willst du denn hier?" fragte ich eisig.

„Ach, freust du dich denn gar nicht, mich zu sehen?" Die Stimme wurde wie immer von einem hämischen Ton dominiert.

„Verdammt, Malfoy, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit!" knurrte ich ihn an.

„Das hast du schon einmal gesagt." Mit diesen Worten packte er meine Handgelenke und schubste mich gegen die Wand.

Was darauf folgte, war für mich beinahe wie Routine: Wie immer drückte er sich an mich, als ginge es um sein Leben und raubte mir die Luft durch seine erstickenden Küsse.

Dieses Mal versuchte ich mich loszumachen, denn ich wusste, dass der Mond bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Ich hätte Malfoy in diesem Moment zwar liebend gern zerfetzt - auch wenn ich meinen Trank eingenommen hatte, aber es wäre doch trotzdem eine gute Ausrede gewesen - aber da ich dann immer noch nicht in meinen Kerker wäre und die Tür bestimmt nicht hätte schließen können, verzichtete ich doch darauf und stemmte mich gegen ihn.

Dies brachte mir nur leider exakt das Gegenteil von dem, was ich erreichen wollte. Unsere Körper schmiegten sich nun noch enger aneinander; Malfoy unterbrach seinen Kuss nicht.

Meine Handgelenke, die er immer noch fest an die Wand in meinem Rücken presste, fingen von der Reibung des harten Steins an zu schmerzen.

Mit Gewalt schaffte ich es, meinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen.

„M-Malfoy … hör auf …"

Seine grauen Augen blitzten schelmisch auf, als er meine flehenden Worte hörte. Doch ich hatte keine andere Wahl.

In mir hatte sich noch ein weiteres Gefühl zum Hass und der Erniedrigung gemischt. Ich spürte die erste Schmerzwelle, die durch meinen Körper rollte.

„Weg!" schrie ich.

Ein Blick genügte, und er verstand.

Als hätte er sich verbrannt, stieß er sich von mir und katapultierte sich damit selber von mir fort, da sich hinter mir immer noch die Wand befand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zu, wie ich keuchend dastand, nicht fähig, mich zu bewegen, weil ich Angst hatte, mir noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen, wenn ich mich rührte.

Dann trat er auf mich zu.

Ich wollte ihn daran hindern, ihn anschreien, dass er weggehen sollte, doch ich konnte nicht. Meine Zunge war wie betäubt von den Lauten, die meinen Mund verließen.

Er fasste mich brutal am Arm und zerrte daran. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe ich begriff: Er wollte mich zu einem sicheren Ort bringen.

Ich folgte ihm mühsam, jeder Schritt war eine Qual.

Gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, wieso er das alles tat und nicht einfach wegrannte. Entweder wusste er von dem Trank, der mich ungefährlich machte, oder er kannte schlichtweg keine Angst. Ich tippte auf Ersteres.

Als wir nach kurzer Zeit ankamen, neigte sich die letzte Phase meiner Verwandlung dem Ende zu. Nach Atem ringend ließ ich mich auf den Boden fallen.

Malfoy schaute zu. _Wieso geht er nicht endlich?_

Langsam machte sich in mir eine gewisse Art des Schamgefühles aus. Hier hockte ich nun, auf den Knien vor Malfoy, meinem schlimmsten Feind auf Hogwarts. Die Gewissheit, dass ich jetzt die Möglichkeit hätte, ihn zu verletzen, ja sogar ihn zu töten, zerrte an meinen Nerven, denn ebenso gut wusste ich, dass die Konsequenzen für mich nicht tragbar sein würden.

Wie formell. _Natürlich kann ich ihn nicht umbringen!_

Und das reizte mich bis zum Äußersten.

Malfoy hatte währenddessen die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, sich auf den kalten Boden gesetzt und sah mich an.

„Verstehst du mich?"

Ich war erstaunt, wie normal seine Stimme klang. Kein Hauch von Spott war darin zu erkennen. Aber auch keine Angst oder wenigstens Nervosität. Es war, als wäre nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen und als läge ich hier nicht in Form eines riesigen Wolfes, dessen wahres Wesen nur durch einen Trank gezähmt worden war.

„Harry, Harry, Harry …" begann er. „Was ist bloß aus dir geworden?" Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. _Wieso 'Harry'?_ „Ich wüsste wirklich zu gerne, was in dir vorgeht." Er sah mich lächelnd an. Malfoy lächelte! „Was geht in dem Held der Zaubererwelt vor, hm?"

Er lachte freudlos, dann erhob er sich und klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Umhang. Ein kleiner, flackernder Lichtkegel erschien, als er die Türe wieder öffnete. Er verharrte kurz am Türrahmen, unschlüssig, dann kehrte er noch einmal zu mir zurück und strich mir leicht, ein, zwei Mal durch mein schwarzes Fell. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass es diese Farbe trug.

„Gute Nacht." flüsterte er, als wollte er die Stille nicht unterbrechen, dann ging er hinaus auf den menschenleeren Gang und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich mit einem lauten klackenden Geräusch.


	21. Werwolf in Hogwarts!

**Kapitel XXI : Werwolf in Hogwarts!**

Als ich im Krankenflügel aufwachte, dachte ich sofort an Malfoy und schoss hoch, was ich jedoch sofort bereute. Auch nach all der vergangenen Zeit hatte ich mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ich mich so kurz nach meiner Rückverwandlung nicht so hastig bewegen durfte.

Die Bilder von dem vergangenen Abend schossen mir durch den Kopf. Malfoy hatte irgendwie so - ja, so sanft gewirkt. _Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht?_ Das war doch wirklich mal eine gute Frage, nicht wahr?

Was hatte Draco Lucius Malfoy, den Eisklotz von ganz Slytherin, wenn nicht sogar der gesamten Schule, dazu bewogen, diese wichtige Geste der Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit mir zum Geschenk zu geben?

Ein leichtes Prickeln fuhr mir über das Rückrat, stellte die Härchen auf meinen Armen auf. Ich seufzte und rieb mir energisch über die Haut, damit das Gefühl verschwand. Die Haare schmiegten sich wieder meinen Armen an, doch das, was ich eigentlich hatte loswerden wollen, blieb.

_Verdammt, was ist denn jetzt los?_

Ich kam nicht mehr dazu, weiter über meine Frage nachzudenken, denn im selbigen Moment, als ich sie zu Ende gedacht hatte, ging die Tür des Krankenflügels auf und meine Freunde Hermine und Ron kamen herein, beide mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine hatte einen dicken Packen Papier bei sich; den Tagespropheten.

„Leute?" hakte ich sofort nach, denn ihre Miene verhieß nichts Gutes.

Außer Atem kamen die beiden vor mir zu stehen; Ron legte die Hände auf seine Knie und atmete erst einmal kräftig durch, doch Hermine hatte mich bereits mit einem finsterem Blick fixiert. Ihre braunen Augen schienen mich unangenehmerweise zu durchleuchten.

„Ähm … Hermine? Was ist los?" fragte ich mit wachsendem Unbehagen. Hermine stützte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte mich an.

„Warum hast du uns nichts davon gesagt?"

Sprachlos starrte ich zurück zu ihr.

„Ähm … Bitte was? Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst!" Unwillkürlich wurde ich lauter, schob es jedoch auf den gerade vergangenen Vollmond.

Hermine wollte anscheinend erst zu einem Schnauben ansetzen, dann jedoch brach sie mitten im Prozess ab, sodass ihr Gesicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde keinerlei Ausdruck, dann jedoch Angst zur Schau trug.

„Hermine?"

Sie senkte den Kopf.

„Harry, warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass Remus im Schloss ist?" sagte sie leise flüsternd.

Ich wäre am liebsten zusammengezuckt, doch ich konnte es mir gerade noch so verkneifen, weil ich nicht riskieren wollte, dass ich mir durch meine steifen Glieder noch mehr Schmerzen holte.

„R-Remus?" Meine Kehle fühlte sich auf einmal seltsam trocken an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Ich wusste nicht wirklich, warum ich ihnen von seiner Anwesenheit nicht erzählt hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich glaubte - oder zumindest hoffte - dass, wenn weniger Leute von ihm wussten, die Gefahr auch geringer sei, dass er verraten und somit verhaftet würde.

Hermine biss sich zweifelnd auf die Unterlippe.

„Harry, du musst doch inzwischen wissen, dass du uns alles sagen kannst." Sie schluckte, und als sie aufblickte, mit ihren großen, braunen Augen, da schimmernden sie feucht, und ich wurde mir bewusst, wie schlecht unsere Situation - Remus' und meine - in Wahrheit war.

„Woher weißt du davon?" fragte ich, denn auf einmal hatte sich ein ungutes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend breitgemacht, das mir übel werden ließ.

Hermine zögerte kurz, dann kam sie langsam um mein Bett herum.

„Also … Ich … Wir waren ziemlich geschockt." Bei meinem Kopfende angekommen, übergab sie mir mit zittriger Hand den mitgebrachten Tagespropheten. Ihre eine Hand krallte sich an den Bettpfosten, die andere ihn Rons T-Shirt, welcher neben uns getreten war.

Die Schlagzeile sprang mir sofort ins Gesicht.

**Werwolf in Hogwarts!**

**Aus vertrauenswürdigen Quellen hat unsere Redaktion erfahren, dass sich ein Werwolf in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei befindet. Die wegen des überraschenden Todes Dumbledores im letzten Jahr eingesetzte Direktorin M. McGonagall (52) hat dies jedoch bisher nicht kommentiert. **

**Weitere Informationen auf Seite 2-3. Über das neue Werwolfschutzgesetz (§23, Art. 1-7) und wie man sich und Jüngere am Besten schützen kann auf Seite 4.**

Fassungslos ließ ich die Zeitung sinken; las noch nicht einmal das Kürzel des Reporters.

„Ihr - Ihr glaubt, Remus ist hier?" fragte ich mit gedämpfter Stimme, denn ich hatte gerade Madam Pomfrey im benachbarten Zimmer herumwerkeln gehört.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, während Ron näher an mein Bett trat und sich hinunterbeugte.

„Harry …" sagte er langsam. „Wer soll es sonst sein? Remus ist so ziemlich der einzige Werwolf, der nicht auf Du-Weißt-Schon-Wers Seite steht! Und die werden sich wohl kaum in Hogwarts verstecken!"

„Pst!" Seine Stimme war gegen Ende lauter geworden, sodass ich für einen kurzen Moment Angst hatte, dass die Krankenschwester ihn gehört haben könnte. Nicht, dass sie Remus verraten würde, doch sie würde darauf bestehen, ihn wie mich auch nach den Vollmondnächte zu verarzten, und das würde nur unangenehme Risiken nach sich ziehen.

Erschöpft ließ ich die Schultern hängen. Die Matratze gab ein Stück nach, als Hermine sich neben mich setzte und ihre Hand auf meinen Arm legte.

„Harry … Wann wirst du endlich verstehen, dass du uns alles sagen kannst?"

Ich lächelte leicht, dann schweifte mein Blick zu Ron.

„Wirklich?" fragte ich ihn.

Er nickte ernst.

„Wirklich."

* * *

Sobald Madam Pomfrey mich gehen ließ, eilte ich zu Greys Turm. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass Ron und Hermine mir folgten; wollte es auch eigentlich nicht unbedingt, denn jetzt, wo sie von Remus' Anwesenheit in Hogwarts wussten, war es eh egal, ob und wann sie ihn sahen.

Völlig erschöpft blieb ich schließlich am Fuße der gewundenen Treppe stehen. Mein Herz raste unaufhörlich und hämmerte mir schmerzhaft gegen die Brust und ich sah hinauf, auf die vielen Stufen, die ich noch bis oben hin zu erledigen hatte.

Hermine und Ron hielten neben mir an.

„Harry … Wohin willst du?" fragte Ron mich gequält; er schien ebenso wie ich nicht sonderlich erpicht zu sein, die Treppe zu erklimmen.

Hermine sah ihn überlegen an.

„Remus ist dort." sagte sie schlicht. „Stimmt's, Harry?"

Aus ihrer Stimme war nicht die geringste Spur von Zweifel zu erkennen und so nickte und bestätigte ich ihr ihre Vermutung.

„Ja … Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich ihn gefunden habe." sagte ich und lächelte melancholisch, als ich daran zurückdachte, wie wir uns umarmt hatten.

Langsam stieg ich nun die Treppe hinauf; meine beiden Freunde folgten mir.

Oben angekommen hielten wir kurz inne. Die beiden schienen darauf zu warten, dass ich etwas tat, immerhin war ich hier derjenige, der Grey des Öfteren Besuche abstattete, nicht sie, also musste ich ja wissen, was angebracht war.

Ich öffnete die Tür, denn ein Klopfen von hier aus würde sowieso unerhört bleiben. Das Klassenzimmer war wie immer leer, doch von Greys Büro aus konnte ich Stimmen hören. _Moment mal …_ Mit einer stummen Geste zeigte ich den beiden an, kein Wort zu sagen, dann schlich ich mich näher und bis zu der Bürotür, an die ich mein Ohr legte.

Die Stimmen gehörten eindeutig Remus und Grey. Und sie stritten miteinander.

Hermine sah mich fragend an, Ron ebenso. Ich winkte sie zu mir, dann klopfte ich an. Sofort verstummten die Stimmen hinter der Tür, welche einen Moment später geöffnet wurde.

„Harry?" Grey schien überrascht zu sein, als hätte er eigentlich jemand anderes erwartet. Dann erblickte er Hermine und Ron, welche immer noch hinter mir standen. „Ähm … Ist es was Wichtiges? Ich hab zu tun." sagte er und ich wusste sofort, dass er log.

„Ja!" nickte ich. „Es geht um Remus."

Ich sah sein kurzes Zusammenzucken, als ich ihn so direkt gegenüber den vermeintlich Unwissenden erwähnte, und wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als er, bleich wie er war, fauchte:

„Bist du denn wahnsinnig?"

Beschwichtigend hob ich die Hände.

„Sie haben's herausgefunden, deswegen bin ich ja hier!"

„Oh." Greys Schultern sackten ab; sein Blick streifte meine Freunde kurz, dann ging er wieder in sein Büro und lud uns über die Schulter hinweg ein.

„Remus, du kannst wieder herein kommen!" rief er, als wir die Tür hinter uns geschlossen hatten.

Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung öffnete sich die Tür langsam, von der ich wusste, dass Remus dahinter wohnte und ein blasses Gesicht lugte um die Ecke, welches noch blasser wurde, als er nicht nur Grey und mich, sondern auch Hermine und Ron erblickte.

„W-Was?" stotterte er.

„Remus!" Hermine hatte sich wohl vor Wiedersehensfreude nicht mehr halten können, denn sie durchquerte mit nur wenigen Schritten das unordentliche Zimmer und schmiss ihre Arme um Remus' Hals. „Wir hatten Angst um dich!"

Remus wehrte sich nicht. Er schien zu verblüfft dafür zu sein; doch nach einer Weile legte er zögerlich die Arme um Hermines Rücken und drückte sie kurz, ehe er sie wieder von sich schob.

„Habt - Habt ihr gewusst, dass ich hier bin?" fragte er; seine Augen zuckten zu mir, dann zu Grey.

„Wir haben es durch den Tagespropheten erfahren. Haben eins und eins zusammengezählt." berichtete Ron stolz.

Remus schmunzelte, doch sein Lächeln war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Ja, davon haben wir auch schon erfahren." sagte er traurig. „Ich fürchte, Hogwarts ist nicht mehr sicher genug für mich."


	22. Alle Wege führen nach

**Kapitel XXII : Alle Wege führen nach …**

Stille war in dem kleinen Büro eingekehrt. Passend wäre jetzt wohl das nervige Ticken einer Wanduhr gewesen, wenn Greys Büro so etwas besessen hätte. So mussten wir uns mit Starren begnügen. Starren und Anschweigen.

Schließlich war ich es, der zuerst sprach, mit leiser Stimme.

„Habt ihr euch deswegen gestritten?"

Greys Augenbrauen fuhren nach oben.

„Du hast es gehört?" Es war wohl nur eine rhetorische Frage gewesen, denn er fuhr schon fort, ehe ich zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte. „Ja, haben wir."

„Er ist der Meinung, ich sollte hier bleiben." Anklagend sah Remus Grey an, der die Arme bereits verschränkt vor seinem Körper hielt.

„Ja, verdammt!" knurrte er. „Außerhalb von Hogwarts ist es noch gefährlicher für dich!" Remus schwieg und Grey sah das wohl als Zeichen seines Triumphes. „Ha, siehst du, du hast ja noch nicht mal ein vernünftiges Gegenargument!"

Remus funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Es kann dir doch total egal sein, was ich mache, verdammt! Wieso kümmerst du dich so um mich? Ich bin älter als du!" fuhr er ihn an und schien sich immer mehr in seine Wut hineinzusteigern.

Hermine, Ron und ich standen ratlos daneben und wussten nicht, was wir tun sollten.

Grey hatte währenddessen eine abwehrende Haltung angenommen.

„Ich werde mich ja wohl noch um dich sorgen können, oder?" Seine Stimme hallte laut durch den Raum.

„Ich brauche deine Fürsorge nicht!" blaffte Remus zurück und aus Greys Gesicht wich jegliche Farbe.

„Ich …" fing Grey an. „Ich …" Weiter kam er nicht, denn er stolperte zwei, drei Schritte zurück und ließ sich dann entkräftet wie ein alter Mann auf seinem Stuhl nieder. „Verdammt …" hörte ich ihn leise murmeln.

„Professor …?" Unsicher näherte ich mich ihm. Auch Remus schien verstanden zu haben, dass er wohl einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war, und blieb ruhig an der Tür, aus der er eben noch herausgekommen war, stehen.

Grey schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein; jedenfalls starrte er weder auf einen exakten Punkt, noch antwortete er mir oder schien wenigstens meine Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Es war, als wäre er in weite Ferne gerückt - _in seine Vergangenheit?_, fragte ich mich, die Vergangenheit, in die ich einmal kurz hineingeschnuppert hatte und aus der ich prompt brutal herausgeschmissen wurde?

Er musste irgendetwas Schreckliches erlebt haben. Und dieses Erlebnis musste auch irgendwie mit seiner Familie zusammenhängen, soviel war mir seit dem abrupten Rausschmiss von damals klar.

Ein schrilles Klingeln ertönte.

„Oh nein!" rief Hermine aus. „Ich muss doch noch mein Arithmantikbuch holen!" Denn das Klingeln verhieß nichts anderes als das Ende der Mittagspause, wegen der sie überhaupt mitkommen konnten. „Bis später, Harry!" rief sie aus und zerrte Ron hinter sich her aus dem Turm.

Grey sah mich an.

„Du solltest jetzt auch besser gehen." sagte er. „Ich habe jetzt Unterricht."

Ich nickte nur, bevor ich mich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach unten machte.

* * *

Während der Unterrichtsstunden war natürlich absolut gar nichts los in den Gängen. Trotzdem - oder gerade deswegen - schlenderte ich ein wenig in Hogwarts herum, denn zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Schuljahres fühlte ich mich sicher. Niemand war hier, der mich stören könnte.

Besonders Malfoy nicht, der musste ja in den Unterricht, also hatte ich nichts zu befürchten, dachte ich mir und bog um eine Ecke.

Und da war er.

Er kam mir direkt entgegen und gähnte gerade herzhaft, sodass er seine Augen geschlossen hielt und mich nicht sehen konnte.

_Ich muss hier weg!_ Der Gedanke kam schneller, als ich ihn richtig verstehen konnte.

Schnell wandte ich mich um und wollte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung laufen - dummerweise stellte sich die Mauer, an der ich eben noch vorbeigegangen war, in den Weg. Ich lief mit voller Wucht dagegen.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?" Die für mich am meisten verhasste Stimme hallte spöttisch von den menschenleeren Gängen wider. Malfoy trat neben mich und sah auf mich hinunter. „Hast du Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht, Narbengesicht? Und - ist er nett?" Er lachte kurz auf, ehe er wieder ernst wurde. „Hm … Was mache ich jetzt nur mit dir?" fragte er, als würde er zu sich selbst sprechen, und fuhr sich beinahe verspielt durch die Haare.

Ich schaute ängstlich zu ihm auf, denn ich wusste genau, was jetzt kommen würde. Malfoys zunehmend breiter werdendes Grinsen behagte mir nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Seine Hand griff nach meinem Kragen und zerrte mich unsanft hoch, schubste mich - Merlin, wie routiniert ich schon war! - gegen die Wand und drückte sich an mich.

„M-Malfoy … bitte!" stieß ich hervor, doch natürlich ließ er nicht von mir ab.

Stattdessen lehnte er seine Stirn gegen meine Schulter und hauchte mir auf das kleine Stück nackte Haut, dass sich dort zeigte. Sein Atem war unverhältnismäßig warm.

Ich schluckte trocken und zitterte unter seinen Berührungen; noch mehr, als ich wahrnahm, wie seine linke Hand - die rechte hielt mich noch immer fest - über meinen Bauch strich und langsam nach unten glitt.

Ich kniff die Augen schon beinahe schmerzhaft zusammen, als wollte ich mir wenigstens den visuellen Effekt entziehen, doch das nützte natürlich rein gar nichts. Ich fühlte mich ihm nur noch ausgelieferter.

Seine Hand wanderte zu meiner Erleichterung wieder nach oben und krallte sich in meinem Haar fest, hielt meinen Kopf für mich unbeweglich, während er beinahe sanft seine Wange an meiner rieb.

Diese Sanftheit wurde jedoch bald wieder unterbrochen, denn er versenkte seine Zähne alles andere als sanft in meinen Hals. Ich gab ein unartikuliertes Geräusch von mir, und biss mir auf die Lippe, während ich spürte, wie meine Knie nachgaben, was er jedoch sofort unterband, indem er mir eines der seinen zwischen meine Beine schob.

_Nein!_ Das Blut schoss mir in den Kopf und ich versuchte mich loszumachen, doch Malfoys Griff war eisern. _Ich will das nicht!_ Immer wieder wiederholte ich diese Worte in meinem Kopf, wie einen sich ewig wiederholenden Psalm. _Ich will das nicht! Ich will das nicht! Ich will das nicht!_

„Ich will das nicht!" schrie ich, dass halb Hogwarts es gehört haben musste, doch das war mir in dem Moment egal; mit aller Kraft, die ich in diesem Moment aufbieten konnte, stieß ich ihm mein Knie dorthin, wo es wehtat.

Aufkeuchend fuhr er zurück und presste seine Hände zwischen seine Beine, japste.

Zu gerne hätte ich ihm weiter dabei zugesehen, doch mein Verstand kannte in jenem Augenblick nur noch ein Wort, meine Verfassung nur noch eine Regel: _Fliehen!_

Ich lief, rannte davon. Die kalten Steinmauern rasten an mir vorbei, dass ich Angst hatte, gegen eine von ihnen zu prallen, doch es geschah nicht; und so rannte ich weiter, nicht auf meine schmerzenden Seitenstiche achtend, nicht auf den keuchenden Atem, nicht auf Hagrid, der plötzlich hinter einer Ecke hervorkam und mit einer Behändigkeit, die ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte, zur Seite sprang, auf gar nichts.

Irgendwann blieb ich stehen.

Das Herz schlug mir stechend gegen die Brust, Schweiß lief mir in Rinnsalen den Körper hinunter und mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt, während ich verzweifelt Luft holte.

Mit müden Augen blinzelte ich schließlich einige Minuten später in meine Umgebung, um festzustellen, wo ich mich überhaupt befand. Das Ergebnis war gar nicht mal so überraschend: Ich befand mich am oberen Ende der Treppe, die zu meinem Zaubertränkelehrer führte.

Etwas unsicher starrte ich auf die Tür; ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich eintreten sollte. Gleichzeitig aber verspürte ich in mir das starke Bedürfnis, bei Grey zu sein und ihm alles zu erzählen, was mir widerfahren war und nicht an die Folgen zu denken.

Der Wunsch gewann die Oberhand.


	23. Trost? Nein, nur noch mehr Probleme!

**Kapitel XXIII : Trost? Nein, nur noch mehr Probleme!**

Ich ging nicht langsam wie sonst durch das leere Klassenzimmer, sondern raste förmlich hindurch. Auch anklopfen tat ich diesmal nicht, obwohl ich wusste, dass Grey dies nicht ausstehen konnte; rannte hinein in den Raum und geradewegs in Grey, der wohl irgendwie mitten im Zimmer gestanden haben musste.

„Harry?" Verblüfft stand er da, ehe er mich mit beiden Händen von sich schob.

Mit gesenktem Kopf stand ich vor ihm und zitterte. Auf einmal wurde mir bewusst, was Malfoy gerade versucht hatte mit mir zu tun. Und dass er es auch wirklich getan hätte, hätte ich mich nicht losreißen können.

„Harry?" fragte mein Lehrer noch einmal nach und ging vor mir in die Hocke; sah in mein tränenfeuchtes Gesicht. „Was ist passiert?"

Ich schluchzte trocken auf, doch ich wusste, dass ich ihm nichts davon erzählen konnte. Klar, er hätte es verstanden - immerhin war er einer der wenigen Eingeweihten - doch er würde nicht umhin kommen, auch mit Malfoy zu reden. Und der würde sich rächen.

Indem er mich verriet.

„Ich … Nichts." Ich schniefte. „Es ist nichts." _Ich bin nichts._

Greys Augenbrauen zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen.

„Nichts?" wiederholte er langsam. „Es sieht mir nicht nach ‚Nichts' aus."

Ich versuchte mein Zittern zu unterdrücken und meinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr ganz so weinerlich aussehen zu lassen, wie er im Moment mit Sicherheit wirkte, doch es schien alles nichts zu nützen.

„Setz dich." meinte er zu mir und verwies mich auf den einsamen Stuhl, der wie immer vor seinem beladenen Schreibtisch stand. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„N-Nein - ich sollte jetzt besser gehen-"

„Setz dich, hab ich gesagt!" Greys Stimme war untypisch laut geworden, und so gab ich kleinlaut nach und tat, was er verlangte. „Hör zu." Seine Stimme war so ernst wie an dem Tag, an dem ich mich mit Malfoy geprügelt hatte. „Wenn du irgendein Problem hast-"

„Ich hab kein Problem, verdammt!"

„Nicht in diesem Ton, Freundchen." Er senkte seine Stimme auf ein leises Zischen, dann redete er weiter, als sei nichts geschehen. „Also, wie ich bereits sagte, wenn du irgendein Problem hast, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen - egal, was es ist." Er holte Luft. „Im Notfall - das heißt, wenn man entdeckt … dass du ein Werwolf bist - werde ich dich verstecken." Er zögerte und sah mir für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht in die Augen. „Okay?"

Ich nickte langsam.

„Also?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. _Will er das etwa jetzt …?_

„Ähm …" _Und jetzt?_

Grey seufzte.

„Harry … Ich rede nicht umsonst." sagte er und legte mir, immer noch hockend, seine warme Hand auf mein Bein. Das Zittern verstärkte sich leicht, diesmal jedoch aus anderen Gründen. Ein seltsam warmes Gefühl breitete sich von der Stelle aus, wo er mich berührte und kroch langsam höher.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen …" flüsterte ich erstickt.

„Du musst!" Der Druck auf meinem Bein verstärkte sich leicht, als Grey näher rückte, um sein Gewicht zu verlagern. Ich bemerkte, wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss.

„P-Professor …" _Nicht heulen … nicht heulen!_ Dumm war nur, dass ich dies bereits tat, fiel mir kurz darauf ein, und schon spürte ich wieder warme Tränen auf meinen Wangen.

„Harry …"

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum er es tat, doch Greys Arme legten sich mit einem Male um meinen Hals und zogen mich an sich, als sei ein Knopf in seinem Inneren gedrückt worden. Mein Gesicht musste inzwischen jeder Gentomate Konkurrenz machen können. Langsam kniete er sich vor mir hin; wahrscheinlich war seine Position nicht gerade die bequemste.

Doch Grey tat nichts, was er nicht tun dürfte: Er hielt mich einfach nur fest, als wüsste er, dass ich genau das seit Monaten gebraucht hatte, wiegte mich sogar etwas hin und her, als sei ich ein kleines Kind, dass des Trostes bedürfte.

Irgendwann überwand auch ich meine Befangenheit und lehnte meinen Kopf leicht an seine Schulter; mir war es egal, dass ich dabei den Stoff seines Hemdes durchnässte. Meine eigenen Schultern zuckten, sodass er mich noch fester an sich drückte.

Inzwischen saß ich schon gar nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl, den er mit angeboten hatte, sondern - ja, ich weiß, dass das peinlich ist! - zwischen seinen Beinen, die er leicht zu mir gewandt angewinkelt hatte, sodass sein einer Unterschenkel gegen mein Steißbein drückte.

Mein Zeitgefühl musste mir irgendwann abhanden gekommen sein, denn als er mich schließlich losließ, hatte ich den Eindruck, ich hätte Stunden so dagesessen und mich ausgeweint. Doch es war immer noch hell, obwohl die Tage aufgrund des nahenden Winters schon viel kürzer geworden waren.

„Danke." schniefte ich.

Wortlos reichte er mir ein Taschentuch, dass ich vorsichtig annahm und putzte mir dann geräuschvoll die Nase. Dass Grey immer noch schwieg, gab mir zu denken auf.

„Sir?" fragte ich leise in die Stille hinein. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er mir mit einem kaum hörbaren „Hm?" antwortete.

„Ich … hoffe, Sie denken jetzt nichts Falsches von mir." sprach ich das aus, was mir gerade durch den Kopf ging und errötete erneut. _Merlin, ich mach es nur noch schlimmer!_

Grey lachte leise und gleichzeitig traurig.

„Etwas Falsches? Nein, keine Angst." Er klopfte mir leicht auf die Schulter; seine Hand ließ er dort ruhen.

Ich senkte meinen Blick nach unten und sah unauffällig auf die Stelle, wo seine Beine die meinen berührten. Eine ungewohnte Hitze stieg in mir auf, dieses Mal jedoch nicht nach oben. Das Zittern wurde wieder stärker, mein Herz flatterte und hämmerte gegen meine Brust.

Langsam bewegte ich mich von ihm weg, konnte es mir aber nicht verkneifen, dabei meine Hand gegen seinen Oberkörper zu stemmen, um ihn wenigstens noch einmal berühren, ihm noch einmal nah sein zu können, denn ich wusste, so weit würde es sicher nie mehr kommen. Dann stand ich mit wackeligen Beinen auf.

Er saß noch immer auf dem kalten Boden und sah zu mir auf. Seine Augen verrieten wie immer nichts außer Traurigkeit, doch ich hütete mich, ihn danach zu fragen. Befangen starrte ich zurück.

Nach einigen Sekunden bewegten sich seine Lippen und ein leises „Auf Wiedersehen." kam über sie. Ich nickte, antwortete aber nicht, sondern ging zur Tür, gerade noch so langsam, dass mein Abgang nicht nach einer Flucht aussah.

Draußen, nachdem ich auch die Tür zum Klassenzimmer geschlossen hatte, lehnte ich mich dagegen und atmete tief durch.

_Merlin, steh mir bei …_, betete ich, _Ich habe mich in meinen Lehrer verliebt!_

Mitternacht war sicher schon längst vorbei. Dennoch wälzte ich mich seit Stunden von einer Seite auf die andere, denn meine Gedanken an Grey hielten mich vom Schlaf fern. _Wieso hat er mich umarmt? Wieso hat er mich getröstet?_

_Und wieso habe ich es zugelassen?_ Mein Kopf brummte vor Müdigkeit, doch das erleichterte mir das Einschlafen auch nicht gerade. _Wieso ist mein Leben nur so furchtbar kompliziert?_

Meine Augen brannten. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie ich angefangen hatte zu weinen, doch jetzt erschien es mir so, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen. Still versuchte ich, meine Laute in meinem Kissen zu ersticken, doch es schien mir nicht so recht gelingen zu wollen, denn auf einmal hörte ich leises Rascheln.

Es war Ron, der sich den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen grummelnd aus den Schichten von Bettlaken schob.

„… Harry?" nuschelte er verschlafen.

Ich versuchte mich schlafend zu stellen und lag still.

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist." meinte Ron, nun wacher.

Ich seufzte und gab auf.

„Was ist, Ron?"

Ein leises Schnaufen war zu hören.

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, was mit dir los ist!" bestimmte er, lauschte dann, um zu prüfen, ob wir die Einzigen waren, die nicht schliefen. „Ich meine, okay, ich kenn' ja dein Problem, aber irgendwie bist du heute Abend noch seltsamer drauf gewesen als sonst! Ist irgendwas passiert?"

Ich seufzte leise; jedoch wohl nicht leise genug, denn plötzlich hörte ich leises Rascheln und das Tappen nackter Füße, die sich mir näherten. Dann senkte sich die Matratze unter mir ein wenig ab, als Ron sich auf meine Bettkante setzte.

„Harry … Du weißt schon noch, was wir dir heute morgen gesagt haben? Dass du uns alles anvertrauen kannst?" Ich antwortete nicht, also sprach er weiter. „Hey, komm schon! Haben wir dich jemals im Stich gelassen, Hermine und ich? - Ich meine, wir wissen, dass du ein Werwolf bist, wir wissen, dass Remus in Hogwarts ist!" Eine kleine Pause entstand. „Was willst du noch?"

Ich nickte bestätigend, einfach nur, damit er beruhigt war, doch als er nicht antwortete, wurde mir bewusst, dass er die Geste gar nicht gesehen haben konnte, also flüsterte ich ihm noch ein „Ja" entgegen, hoffend, dass die anderen im Schlafsaal nicht doch noch aufwachen würden.

Natürlich sah ich es nicht, doch ich konnte förmlich Rons stechenden Blick auf mir brennen spüren, als wisse er ganz genau, dass ich ihn anlog.

„Gute Nacht, Harry." sagte er, stand auf und tapste wieder zurück zu seinem Bett. Minuten später war nur noch sein gleichmäßiger Atem zu hören.

„Gute Nacht …" wisperte ich in die Stille, die alles umgab.


	24. Ende

**Omfg, was hab ich getan? xD (Ach übrigens: Nur, weil das Kapitel so heißt, das ist nicht das Ende!)**

**Ich hatte in irgendeinem Vorwort geschrieben, dass das hier keine Shônen-Ai FF wird. Das stimmt natürlich nicht, das hier ist eine Shônen-Ai FF! Ich hatte mich nur in der FF vertan ...**

* * *

**Kapitel XXIV : Ende**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich wie gerädert. Es war mir ein Rätsel, wie und vor allem wann ich eingeschlafen sein musste, denn alles, an das ich mich erinnern konnte, war dieses endlose Nachdenken über Grey und - natürlich - über mein kleines Gespräch mit Ron.

_Hoffentlich wird er mich nicht gleich darauf ansprechen …_, dachte ich, meine Augenbrauen wegen des Hammers, der von innen gegen meine Schläfen schlug zusammenkneifend. Der Lärm in der Großen Halle, der mir entgegenschlug, als ich dort ankam, wirkte auf mich wie auf einer Baustelle.

Schlecht gelaunt ließ ich mich auf meinen Stammplatz zwischen Hermine und Ron fallen und nahm mir lustlos ein Brötchen und biss hinein. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, doch ich wollte vermeiden, dass auch noch Hermine auf mich aufmerksam wurde.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurde ich mir auf einmal eines seltsamen Prickelns in meinem Nacken gewahr, doch aus irgendeinem diffusen Grund wollte ich mich nicht umdrehen, um zu sehen, von was es zeugte. Oder sollte ich besser von wem sagen?

„Harry …" Hermine hatte sich zu mir gebeugt. „Professor Grey starrt dich an."

Ich konnte nicht anders. Natürlich drehte ich mich um, natürlich suchte mein Blick den von meinem Lehrer - und natürlich scheute er sich nicht, mir geradewegs in die Augen zu schauen. Ich schluckte. Es war nicht so, als würde ich den Ausdruck seiner Augen nicht genauestens kennen, doch dieses Mal hatte sich etwas anderes zu der Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit in ihnen gemischt - etwas Wissendes.

Und zum ersten Mal seit gestern Abend kam mir in den Sinn, dass Grey vielleicht etwas gemerkt haben könnte.

Die Panik, die mir plötzlich in die Magengrube stieg, ließ mir schlecht werden und in der Kombination mit meinen hämmernden Kopfschmerzen hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde ich hier jeden Moment vor aller Augen krepieren.

„Scheiße, Mann …" brummte ich und ließ meinen Kopf auf den Tisch sinken.

„Geh in den Krankenflügel!" forderte Hermine mich auf, und stupste mich an, um ihre Worte noch zu unterstreichen.

Ich murrte und war im Grunde viel zu faul um mich zu bewegen, sah jedoch bald ein, dass meine Freundin Recht hatte. Wie immer.

Nach dem Frühstück ging ich also tatsächlich nicht wie all die anderen zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen - es war Wochenende - sondern steuerte den zweiten Stock und damit hoffentlich auch die Erlösung von meinen Kopfschmerzen an.

Die Tür ging auf, noch ehe ich überhaupt den Türknauf berühren konnte. Madam Pomfrey stand vor mir, in ihrer Hand ein kleiner Zettel, am Ellbogen des gleichen Armes ein großer Korb, der anscheinend auch noch magisch vergrößert worden war.

„Mr Potter!" sagte sie überrascht. „Was führt Sie zu mir?"

„Ich hab Kopfschmerzen." Meine Stimme war gereizt.

Sie sah mich mitleidig an.

„Oh … Tut mir Leid, ich habe den Trank im Moment nicht vorrätig. Ich wollte gerade zu Professor Grey", sie wies auf ihren Korb, „und mir welche besorgen." Leicht lächelnd musterte sie mich. „Andererseits … Sie könnten das doch für mich erledigen, nicht wahr? Kommen Sie, machen Sie sich nützlich!" Und schon bekam ich Korb plus ‚Einkaufszettel' in die Hand gedrückt; und ehe ich auch nur ein Wort des Protestes hervorbringen konnte, war die Tür wieder zugeschlagen und ich allein gelassen worden.

* * *

War es Schicksal, dass ich mich schon wieder in diesem gottverdammten Turm befand? Wenn ja, dann hatte es entweder etwas gegen mich oder war einfach nur unfähig, was mein Leben anging. 

Ich seufzte. Pomfrey erwartete mich, also sollte ich mich besser beeilen. Außerdem konnte ich diesen Umstand als Ausrede benutzen, falls er mit mir ein Gespräch führen wollen sollte.

Ich hatte bereits geklopft, doch bisher hatte Grey mir noch nicht geöffnet. Das war nicht unbedingt eine Seltenheit; oft war er gerade mit einem Trank beschäftigt und konnte deswegen nicht an die Tür gehen. Doch dieses Mal hatte er noch nicht einmal ‚Herein' gerufen.

Ich beschloss, einfach mal in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen und die Tür von mir aus zu öffnen, denn ich wollte diese Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich beenden. Dabei hoffte ich, dass ich ihn nicht schon wieder in so einer beklemmenden Situation auffinden würde, wie dieses eine Mal, wo er mich hochkant rausgeschmissen hatte.

Leise öffnete ich die Tür und lugte hindurch; als ich niemanden sah, huschte ich hinein und schloss sie wieder hinter mir. Dann sah ich mich um. Das Zimmer war wie immer unaufgeräumt, nur brodelte dieses Mal kein Trank in der Ecke.

Es war so still, dass ich sogar meinen eigenen Atem hören konnte. Und nicht nur den.

Er lag so ruhig da, dass ich ihn beim Hereinkommen glatt übersehen hatte; den Kopf auf den Armen abgelegt, die Beine in verschiedene Richtungen zeigend schlief er leise durch die Nase Luft holend an seinem Schreibtisch, vor sich Türme von Büchern und Pergamentrollen.

Ich wusste nicht so recht, ob ich ihn wecken oder doch besser wieder gehen sollte. Einerseits war sicherlich das Letztere besser, denn er war sicher müde, wenn er jetzt schon schlief - dabei war er gerade eben noch in der Großen Halle gewesen und hatte wie wir gefrühstückt. Andererseits konnte ich es einfach nicht über mich bringen, jetzt schon zu gehen. _Außerdem brauch ich die Tränke!_, redete ich mir ein. Ob ich mich selbst bedienen sollte?

Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer, welche der vielen Glasflaschen, die sich in seinen Regalen und vermutlich auch in dem Schrank an der Wand befanden, das Richtige beinhalteten. Ausprobieren? Mit Sicherheit nicht; ich wollte niemanden vergiften. Außer Malfoy vielleicht.

_Malfoy …_

Er irritierte mich. Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Affäre, wenn man das denn so nennen konnte, war, dass das, was mich erschreckte und mich ängstigte, keineswegs die Küsse und sonstigen Annäherungen gewesen waren, noch nicht einmal, dass es Malfoy selbst gewesen war, sondern eher, dass er mir all dies aufzwang und mich gar nicht nach meinem eigenen Willen fragte. Was bei ihm natürlich auch nicht verwunderlich war.

Was versprach er sich von der ganzen Angelegenheit? Er konnte sicherlich Dutzende Mädchen haben, so schlecht sah er doch auch nicht aus.

_Oder liegt es daran, dass er gar nicht an Mädchen interessiert ist?_

Der Gedanke strömte auf einmal zu mir hin und webte sich in die anderen ein. Das musste des Rätsels Lösung sein. Das war es, was ihn so nah bei mir hielt, nicht das, was ich bisher angenommen hatte.

_Malfoy steht auf mich …_

Ein leises Murmeln und Rascheln lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Grey regte sich, blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und gähnte herzhaft, wobei er vergaß, sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten. Dann vollführte sein Oberkörper eine halbe Umdrehung, seine Augen schweiften mit, bis sie schließlich auf mir zu ruhen kamen.

„Was … machst du hier?" fragte er mich lahm; er schien noch etwas schläfrig zu sein. Ich bemerkte die aufkommende Röte auf meinen Wangen. Sicherlich musste meine Anwesenheit in seinem Büro - während er schlief! - ziemlich abstrakt wirken. Wenn nicht sogar aufdringlich. _Hoffentlich denkt er nicht, ich will rumschnüffeln!_

Doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Tatsächlich setzte er ein warmes Lächeln auf, was mich jedes negativen Gedankens beraubte. Wie konnte man nur so verführerisch lächeln?

Ich lächelte zurück, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, was ich hier eigentlich tat.

„Harry …" Sein Lächeln erstarb sofort und ein Schwindel erregendes Gefühl machte sich in meiner Magengegend breit.

„Ja?" Ich versuchte, nicht allzu krampfhaft zu wirken, doch ich hatte dummerweise das Gefühl, dass es mir gar nicht gelingen wollte.

Grey seufzte, stützte seinen Kopf kurz in eine Hand, schien sich dann doch um zu entscheiden und legte beide Hände auf seinem Schoß ab. Unverwandt sah er mich an.

„Harry, ich breche unsere Treffen ab." sagte er mir rundheraus und ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Meine Wimpern jedoch zeigten eine Regung; ich blinzelte, einmal, zweimal, dann schnappte ich nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

„W-Was?" fragte ich fassungslos. Grey sah mich immer noch so an - _kalt?_

„Ich denke, es ist besser für beide Parteien." Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine und ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er damit etwas ganz Bestimmtes meinte. „Außerdem solltest du ein wenig mehr für die Schule tun." Er lächelte wieder, doch dieses Mal hinterließ mir dies weder ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch noch sonst irgendetwas, was mit Glückshormonen zu tun hatte, sondern nur eine eisige, kalte Leere in meinem Herzen. „Natürlich kommst du noch wegen des Trankes zu mir, okay?"

Es war eine rhetorische Frage, also nickte ich nur einmal kurz, als sei sein Beschluss eine geschäftliche Vereinbarung zwischen uns beiden gewesen und verließ sein Büro ohne ein Geste des Abschiedes.

Die Tränke für Madam Pomfrey hatte ich völlig aus meinem Geist verbannt.


	25. Fall

**Kapitel XXV : Fall**

_Es geht bergab mit mir._

Dieser Gedanke kam mir eines Nachts, als ich wie so oft in den letzten zwei Wochen noch lange wach lag und in die Karte des Rumtreibers sah. Es bewegte sich nichts in Hogwarts, so weit ich sehen konnte, denn natürlich konnte ich nicht alle Stockwerke auf einmal im Blick behalten.

Es waren wirklich keine guten Zeiten angebrochen. Die Zeit, die ich normalerweise bei Grey zugebracht hatte, füllte sich nun mit gähnender Leere, ließ nur noch Trostlosigkeit und Langeweile zu - und jede Menge Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Und nachdenken musste ich wirklich. Über Grey und warum er mir weitere Treffen mit ihm untersagt hatte. Über Malfoy - wieso er sich mir seit meiner Attacke nicht mehr genähert hatte. Über Hermine, die es irgendwann aufgegeben hatte, nach dem Grund meines Miesepetrigseins zu fragen.

Was die Sache mit Grey anging, so war ich mir inzwischen schon ziemlich sicher, dass er wusste, dass ich in ihm nicht länger nur einen Lehrer sah. Kein Wunder also, dass er lieber auf Distanz ging, damit meine Gefühle vielleicht irgendwann versiegen würden. Oder damit ich mir meiner Grenzen bewusst wurde. Und es schien geklappt zu haben. Denn obwohl ich mich in den ersten Tagen nach ihm verzehrt hatte, ihm im Unterricht hinterher schmachtete und mir deswegen ein Trank nach dem anderen misslang, hörte dies schon nach kurzer Zeit auf. Meine Noten wurden trotzdem nicht besser - und damit wären wir schon beim nächsten Thema.

Ich meldete mich eigentlich gar nicht mehr im Unterricht. Und wenn ich gar nicht meine, meine ich auch gar nicht. Es war wie anfangs, bevor mir Grey durch unsere Gespräche neuen Mut gemacht hatte, ich war zu nichts mehr nütze und döste den ganzen Tag lang, hörte gerade noch soviel zu, dass ich mich nicht in meinen Gedanken verlieren konnte.

Lustlos blätterte ich eine Seite der Karte um und starrte auf einen der Türme - ja, es war genau der Turm - und beobachtete den kleinen Schriftzug von Grey, an dem ich keine Fußspuren wahrnahm; nur wenige Meter entfernt, durch eine Wand getrennt, konnte ich Remus sehen.

Meine Augen waren kurz davor zuzufallen, und ich war froh, dass die lang ersehnte Müdigkeit anscheinend doch noch vorhatte, mich zu erreichen, als ich einen kleinen, mit einem Namen versehenen Fußstapfen vor Greys Büro sah. Auf einmal wacher als zuvor blinzelte ich mir den körnigen Schlaf aus den Augen und entzifferte die verschlungenen Buchstaben, deren Besitzer gerade das Büro betrat.

Draco Malfoy.

Ich merkte, dass meine Finger sich fester in das alte Pergament krallten und kleine Falten darauf hinterließen. _Wieso ist er bei Grey?_ Mein Lehrer konnte ihn schlecht erwarten, denn laut der Karte befand er sich unbeweglich in seinem Schlafzimmer, und da würde er mit Sicherheit nicht auf Malfoy warten. Das Gleiche galt für Remus.

Ich überlegte nicht lange, was zu tun war. Ich schwang mich über das Bett und zog mir schnell ein Hemd über meinen nackten Oberkörper; eine Schlafanzughose hatte ich an.

So leise und gleichzeitig schnell wie ich konnte, verließ ich den Schlafsaal und schlich mich hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ignorierte das Gezeter der Fetten Dame, die mir irgendetwas über die Unreife der heutigen Jugend hinterher rief und eilte zum höchsten Turm Hogwarts'.

Der Weg kam mir unendlich lange vor, was wohl daran liegen mochte, dass ich nicht mehr so schnell laufen konnte oder aber auch, weil die Angelegenheit so dringend war und mir mein Unterbewusstsein einen Streich spielte.

Als ich ohne eine Unterbrechung endlich ankam, war ich erschöpft und wäre am liebsten wieder zurückgegangen oder besser noch einfach hier eingeschlafen, doch ich riss mich zusammen. Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer war offen und so tapste ich leise hinein, nachdem ich durch den Türspalt gelugt und mich vergewissert hatte, dass die Luft rein war.

Die Tür zu Greys trautem Heim war geschlossen, stellte ich fest; Malfoy musste sie zur Sicherheit wieder hinter sich zugezogen haben.

Ich lauschte an der Tür.

Ich hörte Stimmen.

Dann ein lautes Poltern und Krachen.

Geschockt riss ich einen Moment später die Tür auf, den Zauberstab, den ich zur Sicherheit und mangels einer Taschenlampe mitgenommen, hatte erhoben und sah mich einer ungewöhnlichen Szene gegenüber.

Im Büro befanden sich genau zwei Personen - Grey und Malfoy, wobei Letzterer halb auf dem Schreibtisch lag; Grey über ihn gebeugt.

Mein Mund stand offen.

„Das …" Meine Stimme war leise, doch als sich die beiden aus ihrer Starre lösten, ihre Köpfe zu mir drehten und mich mit grauen beziehungsweise schwarzen Augen ansahen, war es um mich geschehen. „Das ist nicht wahr!"

Grey schien ein Stück seiner Fassung wieder gefunden zu haben, denn auf einmal richtete er sich auf, warf dem zerzausten Malfoy noch einen kurzen Blick zu und richtete ihn dann wieder auf mich, die Arme beschwichtigend erhoben.

„Harry, ich kann alles erklär-" wollte er anfangen, doch ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Erklären? Verdammt, trampeln Sie nicht so auf meinen Gefühlen herum!" schrie ich ihn an, und ich sah mit Genugtuung, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich.

„G-Gefühle?" stotterte er. „Was meinst du?" Seine Stimme hatte einen gehetzten Ton angenommen.

Ich verschwendete keine Zeit in große Worte, sondern stürmte wutentbrannt auf ihn zu, drückte mit meiner rechten Hand seinen Nacken zu mir hinunter und küsste ihn mit aller Kraft. Ein Blitz durchfuhr mich von oben nach unten und ich spürte das Aufstellen meiner Nackenhaare, das seltsame Gefühl in der Gegend unter meinem Bauch.

Gerade wollte ich ihm meine zweite Hand um den Hals legen, als er mich mit Gewalt von sich stieß und ausholte.

Klatsch.

Verdattert stand ich da, konnte nicht begreifen, was er gerade getan hatte. Meine Wange brannte und war mit Sicherheit rot; der Schlag hatte mir die Tränen in die Augen getrieben.

„Pro-Profes…" Meine Stimme zitterte.

„Was in Merlins Namen geht hier vor?"

Remus stand in der Tür zu seinem eigenen Zimmer, nur in Schlafsachen gekleidet und starrte mit großen Augen auf die Szene vor sich. Während weder ich noch Malfoy - der sich übrigens die ganze Zeit nicht um einen Millimeter bewegt hatte - zu einer Antwort fähig waren, drehte sich Grey langsam um, musterte Remus mit einem bedächtigen Blick und sagte schließlich mit rauer Stimme:

„Wir … hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." Ich sah, wie er seine Augen senkte und sich zugleich eine sanfte Röte über seine Wangen legte, als er sich wieder mir zuwandte. Einen Schritt trat er auf mich zu und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. Ich wich nicht zurück, vielleicht, weil ich doch noch die schwache Hoffnung hatte, dass er nur aus Reflex gehandelt hatte, und nicht, weil er es Ekel erregend gefunden hatte, was ich getan hatte.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry." sagte er ohne mich anzublicken und ich spürte, wie mein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. „Ich … hätte dich nicht schlagen sollen." Mein Atem ging stoßweise.

Dann sah er auf. Seine Augen waren wie immer dunkel und leer und nicht ein bisschen der Wärme, die ich erwartet hatte, war in ihnen zu sehen. Gleichzeitig machte sich beißende Enttäuschung in mir breit.

„Du solltest besser wieder in deinen Schlafsaal. - Sie auch, Mr Malfoy." fügte er ohne den anderen auch nur anzusehen hinzu. „Sie haben ebenfalls nichts hier zu suchen. Wir sprechen uns morgen."

_Er ignoriert mich!_ Dies wurde mir in jenem Moment bewusst. Er ignorierte es einfach, dass ich ihn geküsst hatte - einen Lehrer, einen Mann, ihn selbst! - und redete weiter, als sei nichts geschehen. Die Frage, aus welchem Grund Malfoy hier war, die mich dazu bewogen hatte, überhaupt hierher zu kommen - was ein Fehler gewesen war, wie ich mir jetzt eingestehen musste - schien keinerlei Bedeutung mehr für mich zu haben.

In mir war nichts mehr.

Meine Wange brannte immer noch und ich spürte ein heißes Gefühl in meiner Kehle, das mir sagte, dass ich gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Vor Grey. Vor Remus. Vor Malfoy. Das wollte ich ihnen nicht geben.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte ich hinaus aus dem kleinen, auf einmal viel zu engen Raum und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Meine Augen waren mittlerweile tränenvernebelt, ich zitterte unkontrolliert und mein Herz raste.

Dann knickte ich um und fiel in die Dunkelheit.


	26. Feigheit

**Moin!**

**Wollte nur noch schnell sagen, dass ich ab sofort nur noch einmal pro Woche - sonntags - hochladen werde, da ich jetzt endlich überall gleich viele Kapitel oben habe 3

* * *

**

**Kapitel XXVI : Feigheit**

Es war nicht still, als ich aufwachte. Ich hörte Stimmen, Geklapper und ein leises Summen und Brummen. Die Stimmen gehörten den vielen Schülern und Schülerinnen Hogwarts', stellte ich kurze Zeit später fest, als ich wieder halbwegs klar denken konnte.

Ich öffnete die Augen. Das Klappern und das Summen stammte von der gleichen Quelle: Madam Pomfrey, die nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt einige Gläser und Flaschen mit dubiosen Inhalt sortierte und dabei leise ein Lied sang.

Ich wagte es nicht, mich zu bewegen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass sie schon bemerkte, dass ich wach war. Die Augen feste zusammenkneifend versuchte ich mich an den vorherigen Abend zu erinnern.

Vor mir tauchten Bilder auf. Bilder von Grey, wie er sich über Malfoy beugte, wie er mich ohrfeigte, wie ich hinausrannte. Dann nichts mehr.

Ich musste gefallen sein und mich irgendwo gestoßen haben. _Wer hat mich hierher gebracht?_ Hoffentlich war es nicht Grey gewesen. Ich könnte ihm nie wieder in die Augen schauen. _Kann ich auch so schon nicht!_

Was hatte mich da bloß geritten, als ich ihn küsste? Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bereute es aber sofort, weil mir ein scharfer Schmerz durch ebendiesen schoss. Ein leises Zischen verließ meine zusammengekniffenen Zähne.

Die Krankenschwester drehte sich sofort um und wuselte zu mir hinüber.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Mr Potter?" fragte sie und ich fühlte mich augenblicklich an den Morgen nach meiner ersten Verwandlung erinnert, als sie mich genau das Gleiche gefragt hatte.

„Scheiße." antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß und sie schmunzelte. „Wer hat mich-"

„Professor Grey, er schien mir ziemlich durch den Wind zu sein." sagte sie noch bevor ich meine Frage zu Ende bringen konnte.

„Grey?" _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!_

„Professor Grey!" wies sie mich zurecht und fixierte die Flaschen, die sie gerade noch sortiert hatte, zog schließlich eine heraus und goss ein wenig des Inhaltes in ein Glas, das sie mir hinhielt.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich misstrauisch und roch daran. Es war kein angenehmer Geruch.

„Damit ihre Prellungen schneller heilen." sagte sie. „Sie haben Glück, dass sie noch so glimpflich davongekommen sind. Was hatten Sie bitte sehr um diese Zeit da zu suchen?" herrschte sie mich an.

Ich senkte den Blick, denn ich würde ihr die Antwort wohl schuldig bleiben. Nach einer Weile hörte ich ihr missbilligendes Schnauben und das Geräusch ihrer sich entfernenden Schritte.

Deprimiert wollte ich noch einmal die gestrige Nacht Revue passieren lassen, brach jedoch bald wieder ab, als ich das Gefühl hatte, dass sich meine Kehle zuschnüren würde. Ich hatte ganz großen Mist gebaut, das wusste ich, dennoch konnte ich nicht umhin, doch noch so etwas wie ein wohlig warmes Gefühl in meinem Bauch aufsteigen zu lassen.

Egal, was passiert war, ich bereute es nicht, denn es hatte mir etwas Wichtiges beigebracht: Tu was du willst, denn das ist das Leben, mit all seinen Fehlern.

Lächelnd schloss ich die Augen und schlief wieder ein.

* * *

Eine Woche war seitdem vergangen. Grey behandelte mich inzwischen nur noch wie einen normalen Schüler. Es war nicht so, dass er im Unterricht anders mit mir umging als sonst, denn da hatte er mir immer schon keine besondere Behandlung zukommen lassen. Doch er lud mich nicht wieder zu einem Tee oder sogar einem Gespräch ein, war immer schon verschwunden, wenn ich mir extra viel Zeit ließ, um ihn nach dem Unterricht noch einmal anzusprechen.

Er ließ mir keine Chance, meine Tat zu entschuldigen und mit der Zeit begann ich sie doch zu bereuen. _Ob das seine Absicht ist?_ Doch diese Überlegung nahm nur einen kleinen Teil in mir ein, denn ich konnte nicht so recht daran glauben, nicht, nachdem er sich direkt nach seiner Ohrfeige bei mir entschuldigt hatte. _Doch ist es das wirklich gewesen?_ War es nur eine Formalität gewesen? Weil Remus auf einmal aufgetaucht war?

Ich fragte mich, ob Remus noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Ich hatte bisher noch nicht mit ihm reden können, weil ich mich noch nicht getraut hatte, durch Greys Büro zu ihm zu gehen.

Ich hatte aufgegeben. Die Beziehung zu Grey war zerstört, die zu Remus dadurch ebenfalls, und die zu Malfoy hatte nie existiert.

Malfoy. Sein Name war wie ein heißer Schmerz in meiner Seele, er brannte sich mir durch und durch meinen Körper und hörte nicht mehr auf. Ich hatte es zu weit kommen lassen, viel zu weit, und jetzt musste ich die Folgen dessen tragen, was ich mir selbst mit meiner Feigheit angetan hatte.

Verlust.

Schmerz.

Tod?

Ja, ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, doch auch dieser Weg erschien mir feige. Wäre es nicht erbärmlich, ihn zu gehen? Malfoy würde über mich lachen, an meinem Grab. Und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich nicht den Mut aufbrachte, mir selbst das Leben zu nehmen. Ich hatte Angst, Angst vor dem Schmerz und der Tatsache, dass danach nichts mehr war, dass es endgültig war und ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte.

* * *

Es regnete schon seit ich aufgestanden war. Es war Samstag und der dunkle Himmel war verhangen mit schwärzlichen Wolken, aus denen ab und zu ein greller Blitz gen Erde zuckte. Ich stand in einen dünnen Pullover und in meinen Schulumhang gekleidet auf einem der vielen Türme Hogwarts'. Der Wind zerrte an dem schwarzen Stoff und schlang in mir um die Beine, doch es kümmerte mich nicht im Geringsten.

Ohne jeglichen Gesichtsausdruck starrte ich hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die die ganze, jetzt im Winter so schöne, weiße Landschaft verschluckte. Meine Augen tränten von dem beißenden Wind.

„Langeweile, Potter?"

Ich erschrak und stolperte über den Saum meines Umhangs, der sich just diesen Moment dazu ausgesucht hatte, sich gegen meine Beine zu pressen. Mit einem Aufkeuchen fiel ich auf den harten Boden. Meinen Blick gen ebendiesen gerichtet, atmete ich einige Male durch, ehe ich den Kopf hob und Malfoy direkt ins Gesicht sah.

„Halt die Klappe, Frettchen." presste ich hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und stütze meine Hand auf den Stein, um mich aufzurichten.

Doch Malfoy war schneller. Rasch kam er auf mich zu und trat mir mit seinem linken Fuß auf dieselbe Hand.

„Na, na, na, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!" Er grinste und zeigte dabei makellose, weiße Zähne. „Sag …" Er schaute weg und starrte lächelnd in die Finsternis, als suchte er dort irgendetwas, was ihm vorsagte, was er mir Herzloses entgegenschleudern sollte. „Was willst du hier oben?"

Diese Frage brachte mich ein wenig aus dem Konzept. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte mein Unterbewusstsein erwartet, dass er mich wieder einmal niedermachen würde, mich verletzen würde, auch wenn ich mir selbst dessen nicht ganz so bewusst war.

„W-Was?"

Malfoy zog gespielt ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Kannst du mir nicht mal eine einfache Frage beantworten, hm?"

Ich verzog den Mund. Der Druck auf meiner Hand schmerzte allmählich.

„Malfoy … Geh runter von meiner Hand!" fauchte ich ihn an.

Doch er lächelte nur.

„Ah, willst du auch noch Forderungen stellen?" Die Spitze seines Schuhs bohrte sich in meine Haut. „Hach …" sagte er und schloss verträumt die Augen. „Ist es nicht ein schönes Wetter?" Ein Blitz hellte sein Gesicht unnatürlich auf. „Es passt zu deiner Stimmung, nicht wahr? Dunkel … aufbrausend. Was für ein ungezügeltes", die Spitze riss die oberste Schicht meiner Haut auf, „Temperament du doch hast."

Er zog seinen Fuß zurück und grinste mich an. Heftig atmend zog ich meine verletzte Hand an mich ran und senkte den Blick. Ich konnte dieses Grinsen nicht ertragen; es war, als würde mir ein Dämon entgegenblicken.

„Potter …" Der Ton in seiner Stimme hatte sich verändert, war vom Boshaften ins Raue hinüber geglitten. „Du weißt doch, wer dein Herr ist?"

Ich antwortete nicht, schluchzte trocken auf und flüsterte leise:

„Geh weg."

Er schwieg und nur das Tosen des Sturmes draußen war zu hören. Nach einer Weile hörte ich ein Seufzen.

„Komm."

Ich sah auf, mein Körper zitternd vor Kälte und Angst, meine Augen vernebelt. Er stand vor mir, eine Hand einladend zu mir hinuntergestreckt.

„Mal … foy?" Ich spürte, wie mich meine Kraft verließ, noch während ich sie aus selbst mir verschleierten Gründen ergriff und mich von ihm hochziehen ließ. Sofort drückte er mich an sich.

Sein Körper war warm, ganz anders, als ich es ob der Eisigkeit seiner Stimme vermutet hatte. Ich konnte nicht anders; in diesem Augenblick war es mir egal, dass er der Auslöser meiner Probleme war - ich schmiegte mich dicht an ihn und presste meine Nase in den samtenen Stoff seines Umhangs. Atmete tief ein.

Dieses Mal versuchte er nicht, irgendetwas zu tun. Stattdessen hatte er seine Arme um mich geschlungen, und seinen Kopf an meinen gelegt. Es war seltsam, dass er sich so benahm, das wurde mir erst nach einiger Zeit bewusst, eine Zeit, an die ich mich kaum erinnere, denn ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, mich bei ihm, ausgerechnet ihm, auszuheulen und den Duft seines Umhangs zu inhalieren.

Als mein Zittern langsam nachließ, schob er mich von sich. Sein Gesicht trug einen ernsten Ausdruck, seine Augenbrauen waren zusammen gezogen.

„Sag …" hob er an. „Wolltest du dich umbringen … Harry?"


	27. Wolltest du

**Kapitel XVII : Wolltest du**

Das Lärmen des Sturmes hinterließ ein taubes Gefühl in meinen Ohren. Ich ließ meine Hände hinabsinken und ballte sie zu Fäusten, bis sich meine kurzen Fingernägel in meine Handballen krallten. Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, meine Schultern fingen wieder zu zucken an und ich wusste, dass ich gerade im Begriff war, Malfoy mein Innerstes, mein Verletzlichstes zu zeigen.

„Du musst nicht antworten, ich weiß es auch so." sagte er nach einer Weile und drehte sich um.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" rief ich aus und er hielt mitten in der Bewegung an.

„Nein?" Seine Stimme war leise. Gern hätte ich den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht gesehen, doch es lag halb im Schatten und halb war es von mir weggedreht.

„I-Ich wollte mich nicht … du weißt schon." Ich schluckte, in der Hoffnung, meine heisere Kehle etwas zu befeuchten. „Ich … wollte nur allein sein."

Ein Schnauben war zu hören.

„Wie …" Ich sprach nicht zu Ende, doch Malfoy wandte sich mir wieder zu.

„Wie was?" hakte er nach. Meine Schultern sanken nach unten.

„Wieso bist du hierher gekommen? Wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

Er nickte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein." sagte er schlicht und sah zur Seite, seufzte und fuhr dann fort. „Ich hab dich gesucht."

_Das war ja so klar_, dachte ich resigniert und seufzte innerlich, denn ich traute mich nicht, dieses Zeichen nach außen hin zu tragen.

„Und?" fragte ich, die ‚Sache' vorantreiben wollend. „Was hast du jetzt vor … mit mir, meine ich."

Malfoy antwortete mir nicht. Es schien mir, als sei sein Geist in weite Ferne abgerückt. Er stand da, die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhangs gesteckt und schaute durch mich hindurch. Hinter ihm prasselte der Regen einen lauten, unregelmäßigen Rhythmus.

„Okay …" Ich wartete kurz, doch als er nicht antwortete, sprach ich weiter. „Dann werde ich mal gehen."

„Nein!" Urplötzlich war wieder Leben in ihn gekommen, er überbrückte den kurzen Abstand zwischen uns mit wenigen gerannten Schritten und fasste mich am Arm, hielt mich fest. „Du bleibst hier!"

Ich versuchte, mich von ihm loszueisen, doch er was zu stark.

„Lass mich los!" schrie ich. „Verdammt, lass mich! Lass-"

Er verengte seine grauen Augen zu Schlitzen, als er mich zu sich riss und mich mit beiden Armen an sich presste, damit ich noch weniger die Chance hatte zu entkommen.

„Nein." flüsterte er und ich hörte auf, wie verrückt zu brüllen, um zu verstehen, was er sagte. „Hast du es schon vergessen?"

Das Heben und Senken meiner Brust schmerzte allmählich und ich wollte mit aller Kraft wieder ruhig werden, doch ihm so nahe zu sein, ließ dies nicht zu, sondern ließ mich nur noch mehr zittern.

„Was … habe … ich vergessen?" presste ich hervor, denn ich konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen.

Malfoy schien mir erst nicht glauben zu wollen, doch dann wandelte sich sein ernstes Gesicht wieder in jenes um, dass ich von ihm kannte; seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und brachten so ein breites Grinsen zustande.

„Dass du mein bist." sagte er schlicht. „Weißt du, was das zu bedeuten hat?" Er wartete gar nicht erst eine Antwort meinerseits ab. „Es bedeutet, dass ich dir auf Schritt und Tritt folgen werde. - Nein, du wirst das tun! Für jede einzelne deiner Handlungen wirst du in Zukunft meine Genehmigung brauchen, für jede, hast du mich verstanden?" Die letzten Worte schrie er mir ins Ohr, während sich seine Hände auf meinem Rücken festkrallten.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, verstand ich jedoch gar nichts mehr. Nicht, warum er auf einmal so außer sich war, warum er nicht wie sonst immer diese eisige Ruhe bewahrte, die mich in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.

„Ich … verstehe nicht …" wisperte ich leise.

Doch es kam keine Antwort zurück. Immer noch hielt er mich so fest, dass ich mich kaum bewegen konnte und gab kein Anzeichen von sich, dass er mich gehört hatte. Minuten verstrichen, und als ich immer noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte, wollte ich mich abermals von ihm lösen.

Sein Griff war so stark wie eh und je.

„Lass mich endlich gehen!" schrie ich wütend.

„Hör zu."

„Hä?"

Seine Stimme war leise, so dass ich sie fast nicht verstehen konnte, doch ihre Schwäche hatte nichts mit der Kraft seines Griffes zu tun.

„Potter, ich will nicht, dass du wieder so einen Quatsch machst." meinte er bestimmt. Ärgerlich zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Hast du's immer noch nicht kapiert? Ich wollte-"

„Sei still, wenn ich mit dir rede!" unterbrach er mich rüde.

„Du hast kein Recht dazu!" Sein Körper bebte und ich versteifte mich, wusste nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. „… Was?"

„Kein Recht?" fragte er und brach in Gelächter aus. „Kein Recht? Hast du es noch nicht kapiert, dass du kein Recht hast?" Seine Stimme war lauter geworden, und Angst einflößender. „Du wirst nie mehr auch nur ein einziges Recht haben, Potter." Er zog eine Grimasse.

Mein Atem ging schnell, während ich spürte, wie sich in mir etwas zusammenzog. _Das …_

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst!"

Etwas in seinem Blick änderte sich. Seine Arme zogen sich fester um meinen Körper und er presste mich an sich, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, wir würden verschmelzen - was vielleicht auch nur von der Hitze kam, die er ausstrahlte.

„M-Malfoy, das-"

„Klappe." Und mit diesem Wort küsste er mich.

Während ich versuchte, meinen Kopf von ihm wegzudrehen, fuhr seine eine Hand - ich hatte keine Ahnung, welche es war - meinen Rücken hinauf und krallte sich brutal in meinen Haaren fest, sodass ich stillhalten musste, um mich nicht zu verletzen. Mein Knie zuckte, bereit, dasselbe mit seinen unteren Regionen zu tun wie das letzte Mal, doch da ließ er plötzlich von mir ab, jedenfalls soweit, dass er mir in die Augen blicken konnte.

„Wag es ja nicht." wisperte er, seine Augen verschleiert. „Diesmal werde ich mich nicht so schnell abwimmeln lassen …"

Damit näherte er sich wieder meinem Gesicht und schloss halb die Augen.

Doch egal, was er gesagt hatte, ich hatte nicht vor, ihm alles zu erlauben, was er mit mir vorhatte. So fest wie ich konnte stieß ich mein Knie wie schon einmal nach oben.

Er schien vorbereitet darauf gewesen zu sein, denn anstelle von - nun ja, dem, was ich halt erwartete, traf mein Bein auf seines. Der plötzliche Schmerz ließ mich aufschreien.

„Das war gegen die Spielregeln." hauchte Malfoy mir ins Ohr, während ich verbissen versuchte, in meinem Gesicht keinen allzu großen Ausdruck des Schmerzes widerspiegeln zu lassen.

Seine freie Hand schob sich unterdessen unter mein Hemd, wo sie wieder weiter rauf fuhr.

„Ah, lass das!" fauchte ich, doch er kümmerte sich nicht um mich, sondern biss mir nicht gerade sanft ins Ohr.

„Warum sollte ich?" fragte er unschuldig, als er von meinem Ohr abließ und seine Stirn bedächtig gegen meine lehnte. „Es macht doch gerade so viel Spaß." Er lachte leise, sodass sein warmer Atem über mein Gesicht streifte.

_Spaß?_ Der Ansicht war ich nicht gerade; meine Gedanken flogen hin und her, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit ihm zu entkommen. Plötzlich drängte sich mir eine Idee auf.

„Argh!" Ich verzog das Gesicht und schlug die Arme vor den Bauch. Sofort ging er auf Abstand.

„Potter?" Seine Augenbrauen fragend zusammengezogen starrte er mich halb entsetzt, halb misstrauisch an. „Was hast du? Es ist doch noch gar kein Vollmond!"

„I-Ich … ich glaub ich vertrage den Trank nicht!"

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich.

„Was? Aber … geht - nein, hör zu - sag mir, wo tut es weh?"

Das war nicht Teil meines Plans gewesen. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass er mich dann in den Krankenflügel gehen lassen würde. Ich musste also noch ein wenig weiter schauspielern.

„Es … tut ziemlich weh, bitte, lass … mich in den Krankenflügel gehen!"

Eine Sekunde lang stockte er, dann wurde er wieder ruhig.

„Nein, so kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen. Nachher fällst du mir noch die Treppe runter oder so … Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Also? Der Magen, nicht wahr?" Noch ehe ich realisierte, was er damit meinte, hatte er mich bereits zu Boden gedrückt und mir den Umhang mitsamt des Hemdes hochgezogen. „Eine kleine Massage hilft oft." sagte er aufgrund meines fragenden - und ängstlichen - Blicks.

„Ja … okay." Ich war zu überrascht, um meinem Plan noch weiter folgen, geschweige denn mich wehren zu können. Stattdessen lag ich da, während er sich neben mir ausstreckte und mir tatsächlich sanft eine Hand auf den Bauch legte.

„Entspann dich." Als ich zu ihm sah, bemerkte ich, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Seine Hand begann sich leicht zu bewegen und ich spürte, wie ich, obwohl ich nicht in geringster Weise Bauchschmerzen hatte, ruhiger und mein Atem gleichmäßiger wurde.

Nie hätte ich so etwas von ihm erwartet.


	28. Er

**Kapitel XVIII : Er**

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem wir hier lagen, denn diese zog sich elend langsam hin. Malfoys Finger fuhren immer noch in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen über meinen Bauch.

„Ist es jetzt besser?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

_Scheiße! Was soll ich sagen?_ Denn wenn ich ‚ja' antwortete, würde er da wieder fortfahren, wo er aufgehört hatte, bei einem ‚nein' jedoch würde er hier weitermachen. Was sollte ich also tun? _Hm …_

„I-Ich … es - es tut immer noch höllisch weh, es wird immer schlimmer!" log ich ihm vor. Obwohl ich ihn nicht ansah, konnte ich förmlich spüren, wie er seine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Ist das so, ja?" fragte er gedehnt. Seine Hand hatte in ihrer Aktivität aufgehört. „Hm … Weißt du, ich kenne noch eine andere Möglichkeit gegen Bauchschmerzen." Er lachte leise vor sich hin, dann geschah das für mich Unfassbare: Malfoy umfasste meine Taille mit der einen Hand und rollte sich tatsächlich auf mich.

„Ähm … M-Malfoy?"

„Ja …?" Malfoy schien seine Position ziemlich zu genießen. „Und, wird es schon besser … oder … wärmer vielleicht?"

Mir was das alles allerdings alles andere als angenehm.

„Ich-"

„Ach, tu doch nicht so." meinte er und machte es sich bequem, streckte dann seine Arme aus und hielt mit ihnen meine eigenen über meinem Kopf fest. „Meinst du etwa, ich hätte dir auch nur eine Sekunde lang geglaubt?"

Das hatte gesessen.

„Wie? Du - du hast es die ganze Zeit gewusst?"

Ich dachte auch nicht einen Moment lang daran, weiterhin zu lügen; der selbstsichere Ausdruck in seinen Augen sprach Bände.

„Natürlich." meinte er gelassen.

„Was?"

Er lachte kurz und laut auf, dann verstummte er plötzlich. Stille, bis auf den Lärm des Regens.

Sein Kopf senkte sich hinab in die kleine Mulde zwischen meinem Hals und meiner Schulter, wo er mich mit seiner Nase berührte und dort an meiner Haut entlangfuhr.

„Hm … du hast wunderbare Haut …" nuschelte er versonnen; sein Atem kitzelte mich, während ich anfing zu zittern.

Natürlich störte ihn das nicht im geringsten. Stattdessen ließ er seine Nase leicht über mein Schlüsselbein weiter nach unten gleiten, hielt kurz inne, um meine Arme mit sich zu ziehen und fuhr dann fort. Ich hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, denn ich wollte wenigstens nicht so hilflos nach oben schauen, während er mit mir beschäftigt war.

Inzwischen hatte er die Stelle erreicht, wo eben noch seine Hand gewesen war, und hielt ein weiteres Mal an.

„Du bist so leicht zu kriegen."

Dieser Satz ließ mein Herz für einen Moment still stehen. _Leicht zu kriegen?_ Hatte ich nicht alles getan, um mich zu wehren? Ich hatte mit Hermine geredet, ich hatte ihn einmal verprügelt, ich hatte ihm sonst wo hingetreten - hatte das alles nichts genutzt? War es alles nur ein Spiel für ihn? _‚Das war gegen die Spielregeln.'_ Ich erinnerte mich, wie er es eben noch gesagt hatte, ruhig, als hätte er gerade nichts weiter als eine Tatsache erläutert, die ihn im Grunde nichts anging.

Zitternd atmete ich ein.

„Malfoy …" Er ignorierte mich. „Malfoy … in der Nacht, wo … du mich in den Kerker gebracht hast …"

Bei diesen Worten stoppte er sofort in seiner Tätigkeit.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" fragte er misstrauisch und hakte dann nach: „Welche Nacht?"

„Ich habe mich verwandelt … bei dir."

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich unnatürlich, als er sich an jenen Abend zu erinnern schien, wo er mich auf dem Weg zu meinem Kerker aufgegriffen hatte, kurz bevor der Vollmond hinter den Wolken hervorgetreten war. Er hatte mich in Sicherheit gebracht, dort, wo mich niemand finden konnte.

„Wieso warst du so … anders?"

Auch jetzt war er anders, zeigte sich jedoch wiederum von noch einer anderen Seite. Jegliche Emotion war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, alles, was mir irgendetwas hätte sagen können, war verschwunden und undeutbar. Seine klaren Augen starrten mich an, als hätte er mich noch nie gesehen, bis er schließlich den Kopf hängen ließ, sodass seine Haare wie ein Vorhang seine Miene versteckten.

„Du konntest mich verstehen?"

Die Frage wog schwer, das konnte ich spüren, doch ich beantwortete sie ohne zu zögern.

„Natürlich konnte ich. Ich hab doch den Trank bekommen."

Scharf sog er die Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein, sodass es zischte.

„Und was denkst du jetzt von mir?" fragte er.

Ich schwieg. Wenig später verstärkte sich der Druck auf meinen Handgelenken um ein Vielfaches, sodass es schmerzte.

„Malfoy, du tust mir weh!" raunzte ich ihn an, doch natürlich ließ er diese Aussage einfach an sich vorbeifliegen.

„Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt, Potter." sagte er ruhig - jedenfalls glaubte ich, dass es so klingen sollte, doch das tat es nicht, wenn man genau aufpasste: Ein winziger Hauch von Unsicherheit schwang unheilvoll in seiner Stimme mit.

„Du tust mir immer noch weh, verdammt!" Und tatsächlich lockerte er seinen Griff etwas.

„Zufrieden?" fragte er, immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf. „Also, was?"

Ich seufzte lautlos.

„Ich … Ich frage mich …" Ich stockte, war mir nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren würde, was ich zu sagen hatte.

„Was fragst du dich?" Er schien langsam ungeduldig zu werden, also beeilte ich mich mit der Antwort.

„Warum versteckst du dich immer so? Wieso kannst du nicht immer so sein wie damals?" Die Worte sprudelten schneller aus mir heraus, als ich es erwartet hätte, und ich schluckte, denn ich hatte Angst, was er jetzt tun würde.

Er tat gar nichts. Er sagte auch gar nichts. Er hockte einfach nur da - wohlgemerkt immer noch auf mir - und zerrte an meinen Nerven.

„Was würdest du denn tun?" fragte er schließlich leise.

„Was?" Ich verstand ihn nicht.

„Was würdest du denn tun, wenn du keine verdammte andere Wahl hast!" Seine Stimme war lauter geworden und als er mir endlich wieder in mein Gesicht blickte, war in dem seinen nichts als lodernder Hass zu sehen. Nichts außer - _Verzweiflung?_ „Außerdem, tust du denn etwas anderes? Du versteckst dich doch auch vor dem Ministerium!"

„Weil die mich umbringen werden, wenn die herausfinden, was ich bin, scheiße noch mal!" rief ich. „Dir würde es garantiert nicht schaden, wenn-"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Ich …" Er brach ab.

Seine Schultern zuckten.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, die ich zum Realisieren brauchte. Der Druck auf meinen Armen minderte sich immer mehr, doch in diesem Augenblick dachte ich aus irgendeinem dubiosen Grund kein bisschen an Flucht.

Ich richtete meine Sinne wieder auf ihn, als er mich mit wispernder Stimme ansprach.

„Du weißt ja nicht, wie Er sein kann …" Ich hörte, wie er mühsam schluckte. „Er erwartet immer so viel von mir. Ich bin wie Er. Und ich werde es immer sein, bis zu seinem Tod … oder dem meinen." Ohne weitere Worte stand er auf, drehte sofort seinen Kopf von mir weg, sodass ich ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Du hast keine Ahnung." wiederholte er. „Du Held."

Und dann tat er etwas, was ich in diesem Moment am wenigstens von ihm erwartet hätte.

Er lachte.

Es war kein fröhliches Lachen, nein, es war das Lachen von jemanden, der einfach am Ende seines Verstandes angelangt war. Jemand wie Malfoy?

Nein. Immer wenn ich ihn mir angesehen hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, dass hinter seiner Fassade aus Eis und Gemeinheit mehr steckte, dass er zu mehr fähig war.

„Oh, Merlin … Das war lustig … Hast du mir das gerade abgekauft?"

Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an; meine Augen brannten verräterisch.

„Du …" Meine Stimme bebte. „Du Idiot!"

Ich stieß mich vom Boden ab und rannte auf ihn zu, bereit dafür, mich auf ihn zu stürzen und all meine Wut an ihm auszulassen. Doch dazu sollte es nie kommen. Kurz bevor ich ihn erreichte, streckte er mir seinen eigenen Arm entgegen, gegen den ich mit all der Kraft, die ich in meinen Lauf gelegt hatte, prallte.

„Der einzige Idiot hier bist du, Potti." sagte er lächelnd und vergrub abermals seine Hand in meinen Haaren, bog meinen Nacken nach hinten. „Hm …" Seine Stimme zeugte von Anerkennung. „So gefällst du mir schon viel besser."

Sein Gesicht kam dem meinen immer näher; schließlich biss er mir in den Hals, so sehr, dass es wehtat. Ich japste auf, als ich plötzlich die Wärme meines eigenen Blutes spürte, das aus einer kleinen Nebenader troff.

„Spinnst du?" hisste ich, bereute es jedoch sofort aus zwei Gründen: Erstens tat das Sprechen mit seinen Zähnen an meinen Hals unangenehm weh, zweitens verfestigte sich sein Griff in meinen Haaren und er sah mich mit einem eindeutigen Blick an.

Plötzlich spürte ich etwas anderes an der empfindlichen Haut an meinem Hals. Malfoys Zunge strich mir langsam über diesen, arbeitete sich immer weiter vor und dorthin, wo ich sie eigentlich gar nicht haben wollte - mal abgesehen davon, dass ich Malfoys Zunge an keiner Stelle meines Körpers haben wollte.

Besagtes Teil seiner Anatomie fuhr mir gerade über mein Kinn, verharrte dort kurz. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie er in sich hineingrinste, als er mich fordernd küsste.

Wie immer war ich ihm völlig ausgeliefert.

Bis die Tür auf einmal klackte.


	29. Spiel

**Kapitel XXIX : Spiel**

Malfoy schreckte hoch und stolperte sofort zwei Schritte von mir weg, jedoch zu spät, denn die erschrockene Person, die jetzt auf der Schwelle der Tür stand, hatte bereits die Hand auf den Mund geschlagen. Ich wollte bereits zu irgendetwas Sinnvollem ansetzen - auch wenn ich wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, was man in so einer Situation sagen konnte - da übernahm das schon Malfoy mit seiner wie üblich schnarrenden Stimme für mich.

„Schockiert … Granger?"

Mit einem furchtbaren Gefühl in der Magengegend sah ich auf, blickte ihr kurz in die Augen, erschrak und schaute weg. In ihnen war nur Entsetzen zu sehen. Ein Entsetzen, in welchem Ausmaß ich es noch nie gesehen hatte, weder bei ihr noch bei sonst wem, so klar und kalt wie nie zuvor.

„Wieso …"

Ihre Stimme zitterte; ich wusste, was sie mich fragen wollte.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir zu viele Sorgen machst." wisperte ich leise mit gesenktem Kopf. Meine Wangen glühten.

„'Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir zu viele Sorgen machst!'" äffte Malfoy mich nach. „Rührend."

„Sei still! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" schrie Hermine ihn an, doch jener lachte nur.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte er, fasste sich dann leicht an den Hals, an die Stelle, welche bei mir schmerzhaft pochte.

Hermines Atem ging heftig und keuchend, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie nicht gerannt war, weil wir sie sonst gehört hätten. Die Treppen in den Türmen hallten stark nach.

„Du …" Sie zögerte kurz, löste dann ihre rechte Hand aus ihrer Faust und zeigte wutentbrannt auf Malfoy. „McGonagall wird davon erfahren!" schrie sie, dann stürmte sie auf mich zu und packte mich am Arm. „Los, lass uns gehen." Ihre Stimme war wieder sanfter geworden.

Sie zog an mir, doch ich stemmte die Füße in den Boden. Verwundert sah sie mich an.

„Was ist los? Du willst doch nicht etwa noch länger hier bleiben? - Bei ihm!"

Ich schluckte.

„Hermine, ich kann nicht." sagte ich.

„Warum? Verdammt, nur weil er dich erpresst? Wir werden ihm schon das Maul stopfen!" Sie schien wirklich sauer zu sein, denn es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie solche Ausdrücke in den Mund nehmen hörte. Das Schlimme jedoch war, dass sie etwas ausgesprochen hatte, dessen Enthüllung ich unbedingt hatte vermeiden wollen. Die Erpressung.

„Du hast es ihr erzählt?" Malfoy schien sprachlos zu sein. „Habe ich dir das nicht verboten, verdammt noch mal?"

„Verboten?" Hermine ließ mich gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Harry, lass dich nicht so von ihm herumschubsen! Vor allem nicht … bei so was!"

Meine Augenlider wurden heiß; ich wollte hier nur noch weg. Doch ich konnte nicht, er würde mich nicht lassen.

„Du tätest gut daran, jetzt zu gehen, Granger. Oder möchtest du etwa zuschauen?" Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

Hermine zögerte nicht eine Sekunde. Ich konnte ihr gar nicht so schnell folgen, wie sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Jackentasche fischte und ihn auf Malfoy richtete.

„Und du tätest gut daran, Harry gehen zu lassen." meinte sie ruhig.

Er grinste.

„Tut mir Leid, aber das habe ich nicht vor." erwiderte er. „Stupor!"

Sie war darauf nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Ungehindert schnellte der Fluch auf sie zu, traf sie und warf sie zwei Meter von mir entfernt zu Boden, wo sie unbeweglich liegen blieb.

„Hermine!" rief ich besorgt und wollte zu ihr eilen, doch Malfoy hielt mich auf, indem er sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor mich stellte.

„Na, wir zwei sind noch nicht fertig, meinst du nicht auch?"

Verzweifelt sah ich ihn an.

„Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst." Ich schniefte leise und starrte ihn dabei an.

Anstatt mir zu antworten, griff er nach meinem Handgelenk, das immer noch von seiner Behandlung eben schmerzte.

„Ernst? Ach was. - Sieh es als Spiel. Das ganze Leben ist ein Spiel, Potter. Und du bist nur eine von meinen Figuren."

Ich riss meine Augen bei diesen Worten weit auf, konnte nicht glauben, was er mir gerade sagte. _Es wird immer schlimmer … _Ich wünschte mir, das alles wäre nie passiert. Ich wünschte mir, Mrs Weasley wäre damals nicht hereingestürmt und Remus hätte mich erledigt. Ich wünschte mir, ich wäre tot.

„Was denkst du gerade?" fragte er mich unvermittelt.

Erstaunt sah ich auf, doch beim Anblick seines überlegenden Ausdrucks gewann sofort wieder die Wut die Oberhand.

„Ich denke mir gerade den besten Weg aus, dich umzubringen!" warf ich ihm entgegen, das Einzige, was mir auf die Schnelle einfiel. Und ich meinte es wirklich so. Wenn ich in diesem Moment die Mittel gehabt hätte, ihm sein Lebenslicht auszulöschen, ich hätte es getan, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Doch Malfoy war derjenige, der über mir stand. Er hatte alle Fäden in der Hand; und noch nicht mal Hermine hatte mir helfen können, stellte ich trübe fest, während ich meinen Blick auf ihren still daliegenden Körper schweifen ließ. Ihre braunen Augen huschten schnell hin und her, sie konnte alles mitverfolgen, was um sie herum geschah, nur eingreifen konnte sie nicht. Genau wie ich.

„Soll ich dir sagen, woran ich gerade denke?" Er wartete weder ab, was ich zu sagen hatte, noch schien er vorzuhaben, mir seine Gedanken mitzuteilen. Das war auch gar nicht nötig, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

Seine Augen waren schmal, sein Grinsen zeigte mir die weißen Zähne, die mir vorkamen wie die eines Raubtieres. Ich fürchtete mich vor ihm.

„Lass mich gehen. Dieses eine Mal … bitte." flüsterte ich, meine Augen auf Hermine gerichtet.

„Hn …" Seine Schultern zuckten leicht und ich runzelte meine Stirn. _Was hat er denn jetzt?_ Plötzlich riss er seinen Kopf nach oben und lachte lauthals, während ich vor Schock wie angewurzelt dastand. Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich und ließ seinen Kopf wieder sinken. „Eine Bitte aus deinem Mund, Potter? Ich fühle mich geehrt." Völlig ernst sah er mir ins Gesicht. „Die Antwort lautet nein."

Panisch japste ich auf, denn diesmal konnte ich nicht fliehen. Ich konnte Hermine nicht mit ihm allein lassen - wer wusste schon, was er mit ihr anstellte.

„Dann - Dann lass wenigstens sie gehen!" rief ich und zeigte dabei auf meine Freundin.

Er schnaubte nur.

„Damit sie Hilfe rufen kann? Verzichte."

Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander. _Er genießt es!_ Gut, das war nicht wirklich eine Neuigkeit, doch immer wieder aufs Neue darauf aufmerksam gemacht zu werden zerrte an meinen ohnehin schon zum Zerreißen angespannten Nerven.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie zusieht!" rief ich lauter als beabsichtigt.

„Hm …" Malfoy hob den Kopf gen Himmel, einen Finger an seinem Kinn und tat so, als würde er überlegen. „Wir könnten ihre Augen ja mit was bedecken." schlug er vor.

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.

„Das ist nicht das, was ich will!" fauchte ich ihn an.

„Und?" fragte er, immer noch ernst dreinblickend. „Du tust doch auch nicht, was ich will."

„Ich …" Ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen, wie ich Hermine hier rausbekommen konnte. Das war das Wichtigste, erst dann kam ich selbst an die Reihe. „Wenn du sie freilässt … werde ich mich nicht mehr wehren." Meine Stimme zitterte vor Angst, ebenso wie mein Körper verrückt spielte; ein Schweißtropfen lief mir langsam über die Wange und blieb kurz an meinem Kinn hängen, bevor er zu Boden fiel.

„Das ist nicht schlecht." gab Malfoy nach einer Weile zu und sah mich nun direkt an, musterte meinen Körper von oben nach unten. Ich ließ es kommentarlos geschehen. „Okay, aber ich werde ihr Gedächtnis löschen." Und damit schritt er auf die mit vor Furcht geweiteten Augen daliegende Hermine zu.

„Warte!" rief ich dazwischen und sofort hielt er inne.

„Was ist denn jetzt noch?" fragte er leicht genervt.

„D-Du kannst doch nicht einfach jemandes Gedächtnis löschen!" appellierte ich an ihn. „Das ist gefährlich, was machst du, wenn's daneben geht?"

Er hatte sich nicht umgedreht, deswegen konnte ich nicht den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen, doch nach dem auf Hermines konnte ich davon ausgehen, dass er seine neutrale Miene durch etwas anderes ersetzt hatte.

„Keine Angst. Ich kann so was."

Er ging weiter auf sie zu. Vor Schock konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. _Was soll ich tun?_ Ich musste ihn irgendwie aufhalten.

Mit zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen gekniffenen Augen lief ich auf ihn zu, streckte meine Arme aus und hielt ihn von hinten fest. Er zuckte erst zusammen, entspannte sich dann aber und lehnte sich an mich, wandte mir seinen Kopf zu.

„So anschmiegsam heute?" fragte er schelmisch und ich ließ ihn wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. Er stolperte leicht, fing sich aber wieder und sah mich überlegen an.

„Du … So hatte ich das nicht gemeint!" zischte ich, doch er grinste nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, als wollte er meine verteidigende Aussage in Frage stellen.

„Nein?" fragte er, nun sanfter lächelnd. „Was war das denn eben? Du hattest mich gefragt, warum ich nicht immer so sein könnte wie beim letzten Vollmond." Seine Augen wurden dunkler. „Heißt das, wenn ich ab jetzt so wäre, würdest du mich mögen?"


	30. Vereinbarung

**Kapitel XXX : Vereinbarung**

Seine Augen zeigten mir, dass er diese Frage absolut ernst meinte. Wir beide standen still, beachteten Hermine im Hintergrund nicht, und starrten uns gegenseitig in die Augen - er ohne jegliche Emotion, ich feindselig.

„Was ist jetzt?" Dieses Mal war seine Stimme frei von Zynismus, ja, sie zeigte sogar so etwas wie Neugier - _oder ist es Hoffnung?_

Dieser Gedanke kam mir plötzlich, als ich in seine Augen sah. Konnte es sein? Wollte er etwa, dass ich ihn mochte?

„Wieso willst du das wissen?" fragte ich ihn also, auch um Zeit zu schinden. Vielleicht würde man uns bald suchen kommen, wenn man bemerkte, dass auch Hermine fehlte und nicht mehr zurückkam.

Malfoy sagte jedoch nichts. Er schien einfach nur auf meine Antwort zu warten. Still stand er da, ich konnte nichts aus seiner Miene lesen. Dieser Fakt nervte mich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.

„Ich warte." Schließlich hatte er also doch gesprochen.

„Ich …" wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Hermine gab einen unartikulierten Laut von sich und zwang mich zur Eile. Malfoy fixierte mich stumm, die Arme gebieterisch vor seinem Körper verschränkt. „Vielleicht." antwortete ich vorsichtig.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann beide zusammen.

„Vielleicht?" wiederholte er zähneknirschend. „Das ist mir nicht genug, drück dich klarer aus! - Ja oder nein!"

Ich atmete tief durch, denn das hatte ich schon kommen sehen, wie ich mir auch meine Antwort in diesem Fall überlegt hatte.

„Ich … also …" _Nur Mut, Harry!_ „Ja."

Er sagte nichts, seine Augen geweitet, der Mund leicht offen stehend. Schließlich begannen seine Schultern leicht zu zucken, bis ich ein leises Lachen hören konnte.

„Gut." sagte er. „Sehr gut. Dann werde ich mich in Zukunft wohl etwas mehr bemühen, nicht wahr?" Er zwinkerte mir zu, als wollte er mit mir flirten - was ja nicht wirklich unwahrscheinlich war.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er das auch wirklich tun würde. Ich meine, schließlich war er sechs ganze Jahre mein Erzfeind Nummer eins gewesen, diese alte Rolle konnte man doch nicht einfach so ablegen.

„Und wie willst du das machen?" fragte ich also skeptisch. Er schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus dem Konzept gebracht worden zu sein, dann fing er sich wieder.

„Na ja …" sagte er. „Wir … könnten ja irgendwas miteinander machen." schlug er vor.

„Miteinander machen?" fauchte ich ihn an. „Ich wusste es, du kannst auch an nichts anderes denken!"

Malfoy schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn.

„Doch nicht so was, du Volltrottel! Wer kann hier an nichts anderes denken, he?" wies er mich zurecht, die Hände in seine Seiten gestützt.

Ich resignierte. Er schien seine Veränderung wohl etwas zu ernst zu nehmen, denn wenn ich ihn mir jetzt so ansah, erinnerte kaum etwas an seiner Haltung an den früheren Malfoy, das heißt, den, der er eben noch gewesen war.

„Bist das wirklich du?" fragte ich nach einigen Minuten.

Er schien überrascht zu sein.

„Nein, ich bin der Weihnachtsmann, oder wie ihr Muggel diesen Opa da nennt."

Es war so untypisch für ihn; ich musste lachen. Ich konnte nicht anders.

Der Gedanke an meine ganzen Sorgen - Grey, die am Boden liegende Hermine, Remus, Malfoy selbst - rückten in den Hintergrund meines Bewusstseins und ließen mich ausruhen.

Auch wenn er selbst mein Problem war, für diesen Moment dankte ich ihm von ganzen Herzen.

„Also!" fing Malfoy an, als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Wann wollen wir uns treffen?" Innerlich seufzte ich. Er war einfach taktlos, bemerkte noch nicht einmal den schönen Augenblick, den er mir beschert hatte.

„Ich …" Müde ließ ich den Kopf hängen. „Ich weiß nicht … wann du willst."

Noch als ich diese Worte aussprach, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich ihm damit in die offenen Hände gespielt hatte. Er hatte alle Möglichkeiten. Sich dessen vollkommen bewusst legte Malfoy seine Hand an sein Kinn, lächelte und summte leise, während er nachzudenken schien.

„Wie wäre es mit morgen?" fragte er ganz politisch. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. _Ist ja klar, dass er mir keine Zeit zum Überlegen lässt._

„Okay." willigte ich ein, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, während ich eine dieser nun löste und auf Hermine zeigte. „Jetzt lass sie gehen!"

Er zischte kaum hörbar, sodass es sich anhörte wie ein Lachen, ein schauriges.

„Natürlich werde ich sie gehen lassen … nachdem ich ihre Erinnerung an diesen Abend gelöscht habe." Wie hätte ich auch nur einen Moment lang an etwas anderes glauben können?

„Malfoy, das lass ich nicht zu!" fuhr ich ihn an und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bereit, Hermine zu verteidigen. Malfoy jedoch zog nur eine seiner hellblonden Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ach?" fragte er. „Und wie willst du mich aufhalten?"

„Wenn damals Grey nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich grün und blau geschlagen, glaub mir." Doch er nahm mich nicht ernst, wie immer, sondern lächelte nur überheblich und ging absichtlich provokant langsam auf Hermine zu, die unbeweglich auf dem Boden lag. „Hör auf!" rief ich halb panisch, halb wütend, als er sich vor ihrem zitternden Körper hinhockte und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes genau in die Mitte zwischen ihren Augen legte.

Er ignorierte mich. Und öffnete seinen Mund. Um dieses Wort auszusprechen.

„Obli-"

„Halt!" Binnen einer Sekunde war ich zu ihnen gesprungen, langte mit meinem Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zurück. Er gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf mich drauf. Der steinige Boden schürfte meinen Rücken auf.

Ein klapperndes Geräusch kündigte mir an, dass ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand gefallen sein musste. _Ich muss an ihn rankommen!_

Doch dies schien mir im Moment unmöglich: Malfoys schweres Gewicht lastete auf mir, mein eigener Zauberstab war irgendwo unter uns vergraben und außerdem lag der seine einige Zentimeter zu weit entfernt von mir, um in meiner Reichweite zu sein. Doch bis jetzt hatte Malfoy noch keine Anstalten gemacht, sich von mir zu befreien.

Vorsichtig löste ich den Arm von seinem Hals. Röchelnd holte er Luft.

„Du bist wahnsinnig, Potter." waren die ersten Worte, die er nach einer Weile äußerte. „Wolltest du mich umbringen?"

„Wäre mir ein Vergnügen." giftete ich zurück.

Malfoy atmete einige Male tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, dann setzte er sich auf. Gerade wollte ich die Chance nutzen, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, da drehte er sich auf mir um, die Arme links und rechts neben meinem Kopf gestützt.

„Aber eigentlich", griff er seinen Satz von eben auf, „ist das hier auch nicht schlecht …" säuselte er lächelnd. Wütend biss ich die Zähne zusammen.

„Wolltest du nicht netter sein?" erinnerte ich ihn.

„Bin ich doch." meinte er und betrachtete grinsend die Position, in der er lag. „Oder findest du das hier nicht nett?"

„Nein!" zischte ich und versuchte mich zu befreien, doch er pinnte meine Handgelenke an den Boden, sodass ich sie nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Einige Zeit wehrte ich mich noch, dann sah ich ein, dass das nutzlos war. „Was macht das für einen Sinn für dich, Malfoy?" fragte ich ihn. „Wie lange willst du das noch mit mir machen?"

Wie lange wollte er noch mit mir spielen? Ich kam mir vor wie die Beute einer Katze, der nichts anderes übrig blieb, ängstlich abzuwarten, bis ihr Jäger genug von ihr hatte und sie verspeiste. Oder bis sich eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht bot.

Doch diese gab es hier nicht. Man hätte schon das Gesetz gegen die Werwölfe abschaffen müssen, um mich aus dieser verzwickten Lage zu befreien, und dass dies geschah, war mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

„Verdammt!" Ich hielt diesem inneren Druck einfach nicht mehr stand und schrie all meine Wut hinaus. Einige Momente war es still, bis Malfoy auf einmal sprach.

„Ach, du hast Recht." gab er zu und ich sah überrascht zu ihm hoch. Er hatte die Augen von mir abgewandt, auf Hermine gerichtet. „So kommen wir zwei ja nie weiter, nicht?" Zu meiner großen Überraschung stand er von mir auf und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab. „Ich nehme an, du würdest es ihr sowieso immer wieder erzählen, egal wie oft ich ihr Gedächtnis lösche, oder?" fragte er, doch es war nur eine rhetorische Frage, denn er redete sofort weiter. „Wie gesagt, treffen wir uns morgen."

Er grinste mich noch einmal an, dann ging er gemächlich zu der im Boden eingelassenen Tür, die nach unten und schließlich aus dem Turm führte. Als nur noch sein Kopf zu sehen war, blickte er sich noch einmal kurz zu mir um, seine Mimik ganz anders als sonst, weder spottend noch wütend.

Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch mir fiel in dem Moment nichts ein, wie angewurzelt stand ich da, starrte ihn an, mit offenem Mund. Dann war er verschwunden.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde ich mir wieder der Anwesenheit Hermines gewahr, ich lief mit raschen Schritten zu ihr und löste den Fluch von ihr. Sofort richtete sie sich auf, die Hände in den Rücken gestemmt. Er musste ihr schmerzen, wenn sie die ganze Zeit auf dem kalten Boden gelegen hatte.

Forschend sah sie mich an.

„Du kannst mir sagen was du willst, Harry." Verwirrt sah ich sie an, sagte jedoch nichts. Hermine starrte nach draußen, wo immer noch Regen fiel, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt, flüsterte sie:

„Euch verbindet irgendwas."


	31. Weibliche Intuition

**Kapitel XXXI : Weibliche Intuition**

„Hä?" Ja, das war tatsächlich meine erste Reaktion. „Wie meinst du das? Hör doch auf in Rätseln zu reden, Hermine!" Sie seufzte leise, doch ansonsten gab sie mir keine Antwort, sondern starrte weiterhin hinaus. „Hermine!" Sie zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Wir sollten wieder zurück gehen." sagte sie; es schien nicht so, als hätte sie irgendetwas von dem, was ich gesagt hatte, gehört.

„Erklär mir erst, was du meinst! Was verdammt noch mal soll Malfoy und mich ‚verbinden'?" Sie sah mich erstaunt an, dann senkte sie ihren Blick auf ihre Knie, mit dem Finger begann sie Kreise auf ihnen zu ziehen.

„Ach … ich weiß auch nicht, Harry." Ihre Stimme war auf einmal ganz leise, ganz anders als sonst, wo sie immer herrisch und selbstbewusst gewesen war. „Ich … hab da nur so ein Gefühl …"

„Ein Gefühl?" Frauen sollte mal jemand verstehen, ich für meinen Teil tat es nicht. „Und was, wenn dich dieses Gefühl täu-"

„Das ist nicht mehr normal, Harry!" unterbrach sie mich, den Kopf hatte sie ruckartig gehoben.

„Nicht … mehr normal?" Ich verstand sie immer weniger.

„Ja!" Ihre Augen waren auf einmal seltsam gerötet. „Malfoy, er … er würde das nicht machen, nicht mit jedem!" Sie schluchzte kurz auf. „Er - Er muss irgendwas …"

Sie sprach nicht weiter, doch ich wartete, um ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, es doch noch zu tun. Der Regen peitschte draußen in der Dunkelheit umher; die Bäume mussten sich im Wind biegen, ihre Äste sich dehnen, ihre letzten vom Herbst verschonten Blätter von ihnen fortgerissen werden.

„Hermine?" Meine Stimme klang seltsam ruhig und leise im Tosen des Sturmes.

„Harry …" Sie stand auf, sah mich nicht an und ging an mir vorbei, der Kopf gesenkt, die Arme schützend um den zitternden Körper geschlungen. Ob vor Kälte oder etwas anderem wusste ich nicht. „Bitte sei vorsichtig."

Und damit stieg sie die Wendeltreppe hinunter.

* * *

Für mich herrschte Stille auf dem Turm; an das von der Kälte geschüttelte Geländer gelehnt, die eisigen Hände fest an den Stahl geklammert, der Blick auf die in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennbaren Schlossgründe gerichtet stand ich da.

Vorsichtig - wie, in Merlins Namen, sollte ich vorsichtig sein? Was hatte dieser Rat für einen Nutzen? Ich konnte ihm nicht entkommen, er verfolgte mich und ich hatte keine Chance gegen ihn, nicht mit dem, was er gegen mich in der Hand hatte.

Hilflosigkeit.

Ich hasste es. Ich hasste alles daran, die Ängste, die man dadurch ausstand, die Verzweiflung, das Brennen der Augen in den schlimmsten Momenten, ja, sogar das Wort selbst hasste ich aus tiefsten Herzen. Es war so alles umschließend, so beendend, so kurz, und doch machte es so viel in meinem Leben aus.

Meine Finger krallten sich mehr um das Geländer; sie waren bereits taub geworden und innerlich vermisste ich das warme Feuer, das in dem Kamin in unserem gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum prasselte. Ich sollte sie mir dort aufwärmen, doch jetzt dorthin zurückzukehren, mit Hermines, vielleicht sogar Rons Augen im Rücken - sie hatte es ihm sicher erzählt, zu einem Teil - konnte ich nicht ertragen.

Ich konnte es nicht ertragen.

„Verdammt …" wisperte ich weiße Atemwolken in der Luft hinterlassend.

Natürlich wollten sie mir nur helfen. Doch das war genau das, was mich an dieser meiner ‚Hilflosigkeit' störte. Dass nicht nur ich selbst hilflos war, sondern auch meine Freunde und jeder, der mich unterstützen wollte. Aber er hatte mich in der Hand. Noch nicht einmal zu Grey, der ihm vielleicht Einhalt hätte gebieten können, war für mich erreichbar.

Ich hatte es vermasselt. Ich hätte meinen vermeintlichen Gefühlen nicht so nachgeben dürfen, ich hätte mich nicht blenden, mich nicht irre führen dürfen, in diesem Labyrinth, in dem ich mich schon so früh verlaufen hatte.

Doch dazu war es jetzt zu spät. Ich musste mich endlich zusammen reißen, sonst würde all das hier nie ein Ende nehmen, und wenn doch, dann ein schlechtes. Ich musste mich endlich beruhigen und meine Gedanken ordnen. Ich musste Malfoy in die Enge treiben.

Doch wie? Hatte er eine Schwachstelle, über die ich mich hermachen konnte, mit der ich ihm drohen oder ihn besiegen konnte?

Über diesen Gedanken nachsinnend stand ich noch lange allein auf dem höchsten Turm Hogwarts'.

* * *

Ein schrilles Geräusch riss mich aus meinem ohnehin nur leichten Schlaf. Müde rieb ich mir die Hände über die Augen und blinzelte einige Male, sodass sich mein verschwommenes Sichtfeld langsam klärte. Im Schlafsaal herrschte das übliche Gemurre, die übliche Hektik, nachdem unser gemeinsamer magischer Wecker geklingelt hatte.

Ich richtete mich auf; die Bettdecke glitt mir von den Schultern, die Hände stützte ich auf die Bettkante, als ich aufstehen wollte. Sofort durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz und ich zuckte zusammen, die Augen zusammengekniffen.

Ärgerlich starrte ich auf meine Handgelenke, die leicht geschwollen und deren Haut rot und blau gefärbt war. Malfoy.

„Hey, was ist das, Harry?" Ron war lautlos neben mich getreten und musterte die Verletzungen neugierig. Rasch zog ich sie zurück und versteckte sie unter der Decke, die noch auf meinem Schoß lag.

„N-Nichts!" log ich, doch Ron schien nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein. Ich blickte mich kurz um und sah, dass sie anderen drei noch viel zu sehr mit der schwierigen Aufgabe des Aufstehens beschäftigt gewesen waren, um seine Frage gehört zu haben. Also beugte ich mich zu ihm vor. Er verstand und so konnte ich ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern. „Also … du weißt schon … wegen meinen Verwandlungen." sagte ich, auch wenn dies nicht stimmte. Doch schließlich konnte ich ihm schlecht von Malfoys Ambitionen erzählen, erst recht nicht mitten im Schlafsaal. Da konnte ich mich auch direkt in die Große Halle stellen.

„Sicher?" flüsterte Ron zurück und mich überfuhr ein kalter Schauer. _Hat er es bemerkt?_ Ich wollte sein Vertrauen auf keinen Fall missbrauchen und noch weniger wollte ich, dass er davon Wind bekam. „Ich meine, solltest du nicht deswegen zu Pomfrey gehen?" Innerlich atmete ich erleichtert aus. Auf Ron konnte man sich eben verlassen.

Ich setzte mich vollends auf und schnappte mir sofort einen der Pullover, die neben meinem Bett verstreut lagen und streifte ihn mir über. Die Ärmel waren so lang, dass sie über die erste Hälfte meines Handrückens gingen, sodass das verdeckt wurde, was Ron eben noch auf mich aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

„Auf geht's - Wochenende!" freute dieser sich gerade und jagte die anderen aus dem Raum. Gemächlich ging ich ihm hinterher, denn auch wenn ich ihm gerade eine halbwegs heile Welt vorgegaukelt hatte, so hatte ich nicht die geringste Lust, mich unter Menschen zu begeben. Besonders nicht unter jemand bestimmtes.

Malfoy. Ich grübelte immer noch über seine Schwachstelle nach. Hatte er am Ende gar keine? _Quatsch!_, schalt ich mich sofort, _jeder Mensch hat seine Schwächen!_ Auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, ihn als vollwertigen Menschen und nicht als Stück Abschaum zu sehen, das in die dreckigste Mülltonne auf Erden gehörte.

Malfoy war verdammt schwer einzuschätzen. Meistens war er so gemein wie immer, demütigte mich wo immer er konnte; doch es gab auch kurze, flüchtige Momente, wo er mir eine andere, bessere Seite von sich zeigte, sich mir zuwandte, schön, einfach so, wie ich ihn mir gewünscht hätte. Aber das würde wohl für immer ein Traum bleiben.

_Moment - was denk ich da gerade?_ Schwer atmend blieb ich stehen, die Augen weit geöffnet. Ich hatte doch nicht gerade ‚Malfoy' und ‚schön' in einem Satz verwendet?

_Doch_, dachte ich nur einen Augenblick später, _das ist nicht mehr normal._

Mit Schrecken stellte ich fest, dass Hermine genau die gleichen Worte benutzt hatte, um mir ihre Meinung nahe zu legen. Hatte sie etwa genau das, für dessen Erkenntnis ich Monate gebraucht hatte, binnen weniger Minuten erkannt? In noch nicht einmal einer Stunde?

Jetzt endlich verstand ich, was sie mir hatte sagen wollen, endlich verstand ich sie. Und dies schmerzte mich bis auf den Grund meiner Seele, nicht, weil ich ihr Unrecht getan hatte, nein, weil ich endgültig bemerkte, wie wenig ich über Malfoy wusste. Über seine Beweggründe, über seine Verhaltensmuster, über ihn selbst, ihn als ein eigenständiges Ich. Ich hatte ihn bisher einfach nur als Feind angesehen, als Widersacher, als ein Störenfried, den man entweder ignorieren oder zerquetschen sollte wie lästiges Ungeziefer.

Aber Malfoy war ein Mensch. Natürlich hatte ich das schon immer gewusst, doch es war mir nie wirklich bewusst gewesen.

Sachte lehnte ich meine Stirn an die kalte Mauer, meine Haare drückten sich an ihr platt und stachen mir leicht in die Augenlider, doch ich störte mich nicht daran. Ich musste nachdenken.

Über Malfoy. Über mich. Und über diese seltsame Beziehung, die da zwischen uns entstanden war.

Hermine hatte es sofort gewusst. Eben Weibliche Intuition.


	32. Date

**Kapitel XXXII : „Date"**

Nach dem Frühstück, das ich gerade so in mich hineinwürgen konnte, verließ ich die Halle und meine Freunde ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ron war eh noch dabei zu essen, deswegen ließ er mich einfach so davonziehen.

Es war noch früh, die Gänge waren leer. Die anderen waren nur jetzt schon aufgestanden, weil sie nach Hogsmeade wollten, wenn noch nicht so viele Schüler da waren, um sich später um die Mittagszeit irgendwo in eine der Bars zu setzen.

Meine Schritte hallten an den kalten Steinwänden wider, von weitem hörte ich das Gelächter aus der Großen Halle. Ich fühlte mich, als müsste der Abstand inzwischen viel größer geworden sein.

„Pst!" Erschrocken drehte ich mich um, doch ehe ich überhaupt realisieren konnte, was passierte, schoss ein Arm aus einer dunklen Ecke heraus, packte mich und zerrte mich zu sich. Rüde wurde ich an eine Wand gedrückt.

„Was-?" Ich erstarrte, eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen. Graue Augen starrten in meine, ein Mund verzog sich zu einem gewinnenden Lächeln. „Malfoy …" seufzte ich genervt. „Was willst du?"

Gespielt beleidigt verzog er seinen Mund.

„Hey, hast du's schon vergessen? Unser … kleines Date heute."

Ich versuchte etwas Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen, was wie immer an seiner überraschenden Stärke scheiterte.

„Date?" zischte ich und sah ihn abwertend an. „Du meinst wohl Treffen, von einem 'Date' weiß ich nichts."

Malfoy sah so aus, als wollte er etwas erwidern, dann schloss er jedoch wieder seinen Mund, schaute aus der Ecke in den Gang hinaus und zog mich schließlich dorthin.

„Komm, bevor uns jemand sieht."

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo er vorhatte hinzugehen, oder besser: mich zu entführen - erinnerte mich dies nicht an etwas Bestimmtes? - doch ich ließ es geschehen.

* * *

Von dem Ort, wo er mich hinführte, hatte ich bisher nichts gewusst. Es war eine einsame Stelle in der Nähe des Sees, versteckt hinter Sträuchern und Bäumen. Es war kalt und Frost lag auf dem Gras und säumte den Rand der großen Wasserfläche, die im Morgenlicht schimmerte.

Kaum merklich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Meine Gedanken klangen auf einmal so kitschig. So schön dieser Ort auch sein mochte, sein Bild wurde durch Malfoy, welcher majestätisch voranschritt, zerstört.

„Hier bleiben wir." befahl er und ließ sich auf das Gras fallen, welches bestimmt noch nass war. Ohne Kommentar tat ich es ihm gleich und merkte, dass die Kühle unter uns gar nicht mal so unangenehm war.

Uns? _Dieser Tag ist wirklich merkwürdig!_ Erst hatte ich seltsame Gedanken, dann dachte ich statt ‚ich' doch glatt ‚uns' und außerdem war das Grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht verschwunden.

Das war es tatsächlich, wie ich mit einem kurzen Seitenblick feststellte. Seine blonden Haare wehten leicht im kühlen Wind. _Alles klar, Harry …_

„Harry." Gerade noch so bekam ich mit, wie er mich ansprach und antwortete mehr aus Reflex als dem wirklichen Willen danach.

„Was ist?"

„Was meinst du", er sah mich nicht an, „wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen?"

Damit erwachte ich endgültig aus meiner Blümchentrance und kniff wütend die Augen zusammen.

„Was soll die Frage?" giftete ich ihn an. „Das hängt doch eh von dir ab!"

„So meinte ich das auch nicht." erwiderte er. „Ich werde nie aufhören, solche …", er wandte sich zu mir um und beugte sich vor, „Dinge mit dir zu tun." Seine Hand hob sich wie von alleine zu meiner Wange, zog mein Gesicht zu dem seinen. Er küsste mich, und ich hätte es sanft nennen können, wenn da nicht dieser besitzergreifende Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu lesen gewesen wäre. „Die Frage, die ich dir stelle … wann wirst du mir endlich nachgeben?"

Er war mir so nah, dass ich seinen vergleichsweise warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren konnte, ebenso wie die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, als wollte er die beißende Kälte hier draußen vertreiben. Er schien es völlig ernst zu meinen, denn diesmal grinste er nicht, auch funkelten seine Augen dieses Mal kein bisschen von dem Schalk, die sie sonst an sich hatten, sondern nur von purer Entschlossenheit.

Dies war ein Malfoy, den ich bisher noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte. Seltsamerweise wollte ich es jedoch.

Ich wollte mich von ihm abwenden, meine Wangen brannten, doch Malfoy ließ das nicht zu; mit drei Fingern fasste er mein Kinn und zwang mich so ihn anzusehen.

„Lass den Quatsch." Ich wusste, dass ich ganz und gar nicht überzeugend klang - meine Stimme zitterte - doch nachgeben, wie er es von mir verlangte wollte ich nicht.

„Was wäre so schlimm daran?" fragte er, seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen.

„Das …" Ich stockte. _Ja, was eigentlich?_ Ich hatte mir immer nur eingeredet, dass es schlimm wäre, unmöglich, abartig, doch was war der wirkliche Grund dafür? Dass er mein Feind war? Dass er ein Junge war?

„Komm schon, ich weiß, dass du mir nicht ganz abgeneigt bist." Sein Ton hatte etwas Schmollendes angenommen, beinhaltete aber auch etwas, was zeigte, dass er sich seiner Sache völlig sicher war.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Normalerweise hätte ich ihn mit einem ‚halt die Klappe' abgespeist, ihn von mir gestoßen oder etwas in der Art. Dieses Mal konnte ich nicht.

Malfoy schien meinen inneren Kampf mitbekommen zu haben, denn plötzlich grinste er und schubste mich, sodass ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und rückwärts auf das taunasse Gras fiel. Er ließ mir keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was hier gerade passierte, denn sofort pinnte er meine Hände an beiden Seiten meines Kopfes auf den Boden und lehnte sich über mich, auf mir sitzend wie schon einmal.

Vor Wut bleckte ich die Zähne, was Malfoy mit einem leisen Lachen quittierte. Nichts war mehr von der Atmosphäre eben zu spüren.

„Schon wieder, Harrylein?" fragte er. „Du scheinst dich mit ihm da drinnen ja wohl ziemlich zu identifizieren." spottete er; ich musste ihn gar nicht fragen, wen er mit ‚ihn' meinte, es war völlig klar.

„Verdammt." Ich schloss resignierend die Augen.

Ein Fehler, wir mir einen Moment später bewusst wurde. Es raschelte, als Malfoy sich so verlagerte, dass ich mich noch weniger bewegen konnte und sich zu mir herunter beugte. Ich spürte das Gewicht seines Körpers auf meinem Brustkorb, das mir den Atem nahm. Es war sowieso schon sehr unbequem, irgendetwas Hartes hatte sich in meinen Rücken gebohrt; ich tippte auf einen Stein, doch eigentlich war es mir egal.

Ich erzitterte, als er mir lachend ins Ohr pustete und er mich dort mit seinen Haaren streifte. Unsere Hände waren ineinander verschränkt, doch der unnachgiebige Druck von den seinen hatte nachgelassen.

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah die Baumkronen, die sich über uns erhoben, nach oben in den von gräulichen Wolken durchzogenen Himmel und spürte seltsamerweise eine Ruhe tief in mir. Es erschien mir alles so unwirklich, was gerade mit mir passierte.

Malfoy strich mir mit der Nase an der Haut unter meinem Ohr entlang und weiter hinab, zog langsam den Kragen meines Pullovers hinunter. Ich fröstelte, als die Kälte meine Haut erreichte, noch mehr, als ich seinen wärmenden Atem an der gleichen Stelle bemerkte.

Ich hätte mich wehren können, das war mir die ganze Zeit über bewusst. Obwohl ich seit diesem Unfall einiges meiner früheren Stärke einbüßen musste, war ich immer noch stark genug, um mich von Malfoy, so wie er jetzt dalag - und so beschäftigt wie er im Moment mit mir war - zu befreien.

Doch ich tat es nicht.

Ich lag da, mein Rücken schmerzte von dem eingefrorenen Boden, doch diese Gedanken drängten sich in den Hintergrund. _Hat er Recht?_ Das war das Einzige, was ich da zu denken fähig war, das, was ich die ganze Zeit wie in einer Endlosschleife wiederholte und wiederholte.

Ich hatte mich seit Anfang des Schuljahres gegen alles Mögliche gesträubt, hatte mich verkrochen, war in meinem eigenen Selbstmitleid versunken. Mein Verhalten, meine Gedanken widerten mich an. Wenn ich schon nicht mehr körperlich stark sein konnte, könnte ich es nicht wenigstens geistig sein?

Doch was hieß geistige Stärke? Sollte ich mich gegen ihn wehren, hieß es das, oder sollte ich hier liegen bleiben und genießen, was er tat? Hieß es das?

„Na, magst du es doch?" Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Malfoy sich auf einmal aufgerichtet hatte und nun zu mir hinuntersah, nur noch mit einem leichten Lächeln, als wüsste er schon die Antwort. Ich schwieg, meine Augen wichen den seinen aus. Was sollte ich sagen, wenn ich mir selbst noch nicht sicher war? „Bist dir nicht sicher, was?"

Ich erschrak, es war, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. Natürlich war es Quatsch, doch das Malfoy mich so leicht durchschauen konnte, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich wusste, dass Hermine mir jeden Gedanken von meinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen konnte, doch sie war meine Freundin, Malfoy nicht, er war mein Feind.

Er war mein Feind gewesen.

War es immer noch so? Wieso hasste ich ihn eigentlich?

Malfoy schob sich etwas weiter runter und legte seinen Kopf auf meiner Brust ab, ließ meine Hände jedoch nicht los.

„Denk mal ein wenig darüber nach." sagte er, die Augen geschlossen, als wollte er schlafen. „Vielleicht erkennst du es ja bald."


	33. Brückenbau

**Kapitel XXXIII : Brückenbau**

Ich dachte darüber nach. Etwa zwei Sekunden.

Dann wand ich meine Handgelenke aus seinem Griff und richtete mich unter einigen Mühen auf. Malfoy hinderte mich nicht daran, er glitt von mir hinunter und sah mich stumm an; seine Augen verrieten mir nichts.

Doch als ich aufstehen und gehen wollte, hielt er mich am Ärmel fest.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du gehen darfst." sagte er. Wer jetzt erwartet haben sollte, er spräche dies in irgendeinem rechthaberischen Ton, der zeigen würde, wie sehr er diese Situation genießen würde, der läge falsch. Tatsächlich war seine Stimme so neutral wie es nur gehen konnte. _Ist das Absicht?_ Denn so konnte ich absolut nicht erkennen, in welcher Verfassung er sich gerade befand und was zu tun er bereit war.

Blieb nur noch ausprobieren.

Ich zog meinen Arm an mich heran.

Er hielt mich fest, natürlich, wie hätte ich auch etwas anderes erwarten können?

„Bleib hier." Wenn wir in irgendeiner kitschigen Schnulze gespielt hätten, wäre genau jetzt traurige Musik erklungen und unsere Haare hätten dramatisch im Wind geweht. Es war windstill.

„Verdammt, Malfoy, lass mich los." zischte ich. „Ich hab wirklich keine Lust mehr auf deine kranken Spielchen."

Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und schielte zu mir herauf, dann stand auch er auf und strich seine Kleidung glatt, die von dem Gras ein wenig feucht war. Wenn wir noch lange in der Kälte stehen bleiben würden, würden wir uns mit Sicherheit erkälten.

Nicht, dass mir das was bei ihm ausgemacht hätte.

„Empfindest du eigentlich gar nichts dabei?" Sollten solche Worte nicht mein Part sein? Wieso sprach ausgerechnet Malfoy sie aus?

„Wobei?" Meine Stimme war so eisig wie die Luft um uns herum.

„Wenn ich", er trat auf mich zu und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, „das mit dir tue." Langsam zog er mich an sich. Ich war zu geschockt, um mich dagegen zu wehren. Wollte er etwa, dass ich etwas dabei empfand?

„Malfoy …" Ich verdrehte leicht die Augen, sprach jedoch nicht weiter. Seine Wärme war durchaus angenehm, wie ich vor einigen Minuten auch schon festgestellt hatte. Das lag sicherlich nur an der Kälte.

_Scheiße!_ Nein, es lag nicht an der Kälte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich noch weiterhin etwas vorzumachen.

Malfoys Nähe war anders.

Ich sollte ihm nachgeben, hatte er mich nicht schon dazu aufgefordert? Wieso konnte ich nicht?

Weil ich damit selber mein Versagen zugegeben hätte. Er hätte gewonnen, doch ich konnte nicht verlieren. Es war Zeit für mich, auch das zu lernen.

„Malfoy …" flüsterte ich erneut, diesmal jedoch in komplett anderer Tonlage. Auch er musste das bemerkt haben, denn er hob seinen Kopf von meiner Schulter und sah mich an. Weiße Atemwolken entstanden zwischen uns.

Dann küsste ich ihn.

Es war gänzlich anders, als ich es erwartet hätte. Ich hatte Gewissheit haben wollen, ob da mehr war, als ich mir die ganze Zeit eingestehen wollte. Und ich war mir beinahe sicher gewesen, dass ich ihn nach diesem Kuss von mir stoßen und in die Hölle schicken würde.

Die Hölle war in diesem Moment zu weit entfernt.

Es war, als wäre irgendein schwerer Gegenstand durch meinen Bauch gefallen, als wären meine Gelenke auf einmal weich wie Butter und ich unfähig, etwas dagegen zu tun geworden. Unfähig, zu denken. Unfähig, mich zu wehren.

Malfoy hielt mich fest. Die Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Hemd sprang auf das meine über, doch das störte mich im Moment ganz und gar nicht. Ich spürte es noch nicht mal besonders, es war, als wären alle meine Nerven gerade zu der Stelle gewandert, wo wir uns am nahesten waren.

Dennoch war er es, der den Kuss als Erster unterbrach.

Seine Augen glänzten unsicher - unsicher! Er wusste wohl genauso wenig wie ich, wie er auf diesen plötzlichen Wandel meinerseits und der ganzen Situation, der Beziehung überhaupt, reagieren sollte.

Dann lächelte er.

Und ich lächelte scheu zurück.

* * *

Unser Weg zum Schloss verlief schweigend. Jeder von uns war in unseren eigenen Gedanken versunken, auch traute sich keiner den anderen anzusprechen.

Ich war froh darüber, dass es soweit gekommen war, doch andererseits fragte ich mich nun auch, wie es weitergehen sollte. Waren wir jetzt ein Paar? Aus Malfoys Sicht sicherlich schon, dachte ich mir und schielte vorsichtig zu ihm. Er bemerkte es jedoch sofort und nahm meine Hand in die seine. Sie war eiskalt.

Ich biss mir leicht auf die Lippe. Eigentlich war es absurd, mit Malfoy so etwas wie Händchen halten zu tun. Aber Absurdität verfolgte mich eh schon seit den Sommerferien, da war das hier doch noch gar nichts gegen.

Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und drückte seine Hand ein wenig.

Er wandte sich zu mir um.

„Malfoy-" setzte ich an, doch er unterbrach mich.

„Nenn mich nicht so." Ich sah ihn fragend an und er sprach weiter. „Ich meine, jetzt … kannst du mich doch wirklich nicht mehr bei meinem Nachnamen nennen, oder?" Er grinste.

„Hm … hast Recht." gab ich zu. _Draco?_ Ein schauerlicher Name. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, wieso ich mir in diesem Moment vornahm, seinen Namen niemals mehr auszusprechen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war.

„Ist was?" fragte er mich stirnrunzelnd, sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Oder hat dich", er nahm meine andere Hand in seine freie, „das eben", er umarmte mich, meine Hände waren mit seinen auf meinem Rücken verschränkt, „so aus der Bahn geworfen?"

Wenn es das eben noch nicht getan hätte, so wäre es spätestens jetzt geschehen. Er war mir verdammt nahe, und er wusste leider nur zu gut, was er anzustellen brauchte, um mein Gehirn vorübergehend auszuschalten.

Wieso kannte er mich nur so gut? Er musste wirklich ein Gespür für so was haben. Immerhin hatte er meine Gefühlsschwankungen noch eher als ich selbst bemerkt.

Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie er seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte, doch plötzlich spürte ich seinen kühlen Atem auf meiner Haut. Zischend sog ich die Luft zwischen meinen Zähnen ein. Das war kalt.

Meine Beine gaben ein erneutes Mal nach, knickten nach vorne ab, doch Malfoy stoppte sie mit seinen eigenen. Würde er mich nicht festhalten, seine Hände in meinen Rücken gestützt, wäre ich sicherlich gefallen.

Etwas Nasses traf mich auf meinem Kopf. Ich sah nach oben, die Wolken waren dichter geworden, dunkler, und da, ein zweiter Tropfen fiel herunter und traf mich genau auf meiner Nasenspitze. Ich nieste.

„Es regnet." sagte Malfoy überflüssigerweise, nachdem er von meinem Hals abgelassen hatte. „Wir sollten reingehen."

Ich wusste nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee war, denn ich wurde mir bewusst, dass uns jederzeit jemand sehen konnte. Natürlich würden die meisten in Hogsmeade sein, aber da gab es schließlich immer noch die Erst- und Zweitklässler, die noch nicht die Erlaubnis für diesen Ausflug hatten, und jene, die genau wie wir den Schutz des Schlosses suchten, um nicht nass zu werden.

„Du willst nicht, dass Granger und Weaselby es erfahren, richtig?" Ich ignorierte zuerst einmal, dass er Ron immer noch so nannte, denn er hatte mal wieder Recht. Im Grunde genommen war es mir egal, was die anderen dachten, ich wollte nur nicht, dass meine Freundschaft zu Hermine und Ron darunter litt. Doch genauso wenig wollte ich sie anlügen, was ich sowieso nicht lange könnte. Hermine konnte wie Malfoy feststellen, ob mich etwas bedrückte oder ob ich ihnen etwas verheimlichte. Hoffnungslos.

„Na, mach dir keine Sorgen." Malfoy sah mich an, seine Augenbraue in vertrauter Geste hochgezogen. „Sie würden dir sicher nicht den Kopf abreißen. Echte Freunde tun das nicht."

„Hm …" brummte ich zustimmend.

Ich fragte mich zwar, wie jemand wie er, der sicher noch nie in seinem Leben ‚echte Freunde' gehabt hatte, sich da so sicher sein konnte, doch ich musste ihm Recht geben. Sie hatten akzeptiert, dass ich ein Werwolf war, da konnten sie diese Lappalie wohl auch noch schlucken.

„Hast du heute noch irgendetwas vor?" Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Natürlich. Natürlich wollte er den ganzen Tag mit mir verbringen. Aber würden die anderen sich nicht Sorgen machen? Zumindest Hermine würde sofort dahinter blicken, was passierte, jetzt, wo sie von meinem kleinen Geheimnis wusste.

„Nein, aber … du weißt schon." sagte ich, stur auf den Weg vor uns starrend.

Malfoy schwieg; er wusste auch ohne nachzufragen, was ich meinte. Der Regen war inzwischen stärker geworden, es schüttete im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wie aus Eimern, und als wir endlich nach mir endlos erscheinender Zeit am Tor von Hogwarts ankamen, waren wir bis auf die Haut durchnässt.

Ich schüttelte mich und schlang meine Arme um meinen Körper, um mich ein klein wenig zu wärmen, trat dann in die Halle ein; Malfoy folgte mir.

„Komm mit." sagte er zähneklappernd und ging voran. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wohin er wollte, doch ich beschloss, ihm einfach zu folgen.

Erst einige Minuten später fiel mir auf, dass er mir die Wahl gelassen hatte.

* * *

**Okay, sehr kitschig, ich weiß xD Was haltet ihr trotzdem davon?**


	34. Melancholie

**Kapitel XXXIV : Melancholie**

Ich war völlig durchgefroren, als Malfoy in einer dunklen Ecke endlich vor der steinernen Statue eines Zauberers anhielt. Kurz sah er sich noch einmal in allen Richtungen um und holte dann seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte ich leicht misstrauisch, doch er antwortete mir nicht, schenkte mir nur einen kurzen Seitenblick, während er mit dem Stab neben das linke Ohr der Statue tippte und dabei leise etwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

Ich verstand, denn ich kannte bereits einen ähnlichen Vorgang - nur einen Augenblick später wurde mir meine Vermutung von einem schabenden Geräusch bestätigt; der Zauberer glitt zur Seite und Malfoy huschte hinein.

Ratlos stand ich vor dem Eingang, nicht sicher, ob ich ihm folgen sollte oder nicht. Immerhin war es immer noch Malfoy, konnte ich ihm wirklich vertrauen? Wenn ich ihm jetzt hinterher gehen würde, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr für mich, er könnte tun und lassen was er wollte. Andererseits wäre dies auch ein Vertrauensbeweis.

Doch wie sollte ich ihm etwas beweisen, das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach?

Egal, was ich eben noch getan hatte, er hatte zu viel angerichtet, als dass ich ihm binnen dieser kurzen Zeit voll und ganz vertrauen könnte.

„Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?" Malfoy lugte aus der schmalen Öffnung heraus, hinter ihm nur Finsternis. „Los, bevor noch jemand kommt!" forderte er mich auf und ich schlug in stummer Resignation kurz die Augen nieder und leistete ihm dann Folge.

Kaum war ich hinter die Statue getreten, schob diese sich wieder vor den Eingang und es war stockdunkel. Etwas Kaltes fasste nach meiner Hand; ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen und hätte geschrieen, wenn sich da nicht etwas auf meinen Mund gelegt hätte. Erst da begriff ich, dass es Malfoys Hände waren.

Ich konnte das Tropfen von Wasser auf Stein hören, in immer gleichen Abständen. Es erinnerte mich an den verhängnisvollen Tag in der Toilette, als Malfoy von meinem Geheimnis erfuhr und anfing mich zu erpressen. Es war seltsam geworden.

„Wieso machen wir kein Licht an?" flüsterte ich und fragte mich gleichzeitig, wieso ich so leise sprach und wieso ich es nicht bereits selbst getan hatte. Doch Malfoy blieb stumm, zog mich nur immer weiter; und seltsamerweise traute ich mich nicht weiterzufragen. Möglicherweise, weil es irgendeinen Grund gab, dass er mir nicht antwortete?

Ich kam mir beobachtet vor. War es Malfoy, der mir dieses Gefühl bescherte, oder war es etwas anderes? Ich begann mich zunehmend zu gruseln und drängte mich ohne es selbst zu bemerken näher an ihn.

Ein kleiner Lichtspalt tat sich vor uns auf. In dem schwachen, flackernden Licht konnte ich Malfoys Gesicht sehen, halb im Schatten.

„Hier rein." Auch er sprach so leise wie möglich; dieser Umstand versetzte mich nur noch mehr in Alarmbereitschaft. Ich folgte ihm und trat in das Licht.

Erstaunt sah ich mich um. Ich hätte alles erwartet, doch nicht das.

Wir befanden uns in einem großen, verwinkelten Raum, die Mauern aus grobem Stein, ebenso wie der unebene Boden, auf dem sich Schatten in unregelmäßigen Abständen bildeten und wieder verschwanden, über die Wände krochen und wieder hinunterflossen wie schwarze Seide. Die Ursache für dieses Spiel von Licht und Dunkelheit war ein helles Feuer in der Mitte des Gewölbes.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Meine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider.

„Wenn ich das mal wüsste." antwortete Malfoy schmunzelnd. „Ich hab den Raum in den letzten Osterferien gefunden. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wozu er gut ist." Er atmete tief ein, als gäbe es hier unten eine andere Luft als draußen. Und tatsächlich, jetzt, wo ich mehr darauf achtete - die Luft hier schien sauerstoffreicher, klarer als oben zu sein. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl sie einzuatmen. „Aber jetzt weiß ich, wozu er gut ist."

Überrascht wandte ich mich wieder zu Malfoy um, den ich bis eben noch halbwegs ignoriert hatte, zu fasziniert von diesem unterirdischen Versteck.

„Wozu?" fragte ich heiser, obwohl ich es besser wusste.

Er antwortete nicht, lächelte nur leicht. Das Feuer warf immer wieder Schatten auf sein Gesicht, erhellte es danach wieder. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Er starrte mich einfach nur so an. Ich hatte keinerlei nennenswerte Erfahrung mit solchen Situationen, also tat ich auch nichts.

Schließlich wandte er den Blick doch von mir ab.

Ich war ratlos. Natürlich war es offensichtlich, was er vorgehabt hatte zu tun - doch wieso tat er es denn dann nicht?

„Setz dich." Augenblicklich kehrte ich wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Malfoy hatte sich inzwischen in der Nähe des Feuers niedergelassen und fixierte mich mit seinen Augen. Ich kam seiner Aufforderung etwa einen Meter weiter nach und er zischte missbilligend durch die Zähne. „Soviel Abstand, hm?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, rückte zu mir heran und ließ seine rechte Hand auf mein Bein sinken.

Wie erstarrt sah ich auf diese hinab, als müsste ich genau aufpassen was er da tat.

„Malfoy …"

„Na!" wies er mich zurecht. „Wie heiße ich?"

Unwillkürlich musste ich schmunzeln.

„Sag bloß, du hast deinen Namen vergessen?" neckte ich ihn, auf einmal unbefangener als vorher. Seine Hand fuhr mein Bein in langsamen Bewegungen hinauf und hinunter.

„Willst du frech werden?" Nur wenige Tage früher hätte er dies mit seinem üblichen Zynismus gesprochen, doch jetzt zitterte seine Stimme nur vor unterdrücktem Lachen. _Kann es nicht immer so sein? So friedlich?_

Er ließ seine Hand wieder hinauf gleiten, diesmal bis sie meine Brust erreichte, dann drückte er sie gegen mich, sodass ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden gefallen wäre, wenn er meinen Sturz nicht abgefangen und mich langsam auf die steinernen Platten ablegte, als wäre ich ein Kissen. Dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich nur noch, als er mich weiterhin wie eines behandelte: Er pinnte mich in meiner liegenden Position fest und legte seine Beine um meinen Körper. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen.

Er hatte wohl vor, da weiterzumachen, wo wir eben aufgehört hatten.

Es war seltsam. Bis vor kurzem hatte ich mich noch aufs heftigste gegen solche Dinge gewehrt, doch jetzt lag ich einfach nur da und ließ alles mit mir geschehen, was er tat, begann sogar, es zu genießen.

Er hatte es geschafft.

„Harry?" Malfoy hatte sich mit einer Hand aufgestützt, die andere ruhte auf meiner Schulter, ein Finger strich langsam über den Stoff, kaum spürbar durch die dicke Wolle des Pullovers, den Rons Mutter mir gestrickt hatte. „Gefällt dir das hier?"

Wieso musste er immer so peinliche Fragen stellen? Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihm antworten sollte. Natürlich gefiel es mir, merkte er das nicht? Ich zitterte, meine Nackenhaare machten Konkurrenz mit einem Igel und mein Herz schlug so schnell und hart gegen meine Brust, dass er es doch spüren musste.

Ich schluckte und nickte leicht. Auf Malfoys Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen.

„Ich zeig dir etwas, was dir noch viel mehr gefallen wird." kündigte er an, das Selbstbewusstsein in Person, und rutschte etwas hinunter. Ängstlich hielt ich den Atem an, erschauerte, als seine kühlen Finger von meiner Schulter wichen, mit ihm nach unten glitten und dann unter meinem Pullover verschwanden. Ich japste nach Luft, als er mich berührte, es fühlte sich an wie Eis.

Ungeschickt fasste ich nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„I-Ich-" Meine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Es war absurd, was er mit mir machte, was er mir mit diesen wenigen Berührungen antat, was er damit in mir auslöste. Wieso war es nicht schon vorher so gewesen? Hätte es mir vielleicht schon von Anfang an gefallen, wenn ich mich nicht immer so dagegen gesträubt hätte?

Natürlich hatte er es mir nicht leicht gemacht, dies zu tun. Er hatte sich selten wie jemand gezeigt, der mich auf seine Seite ziehen wollte, hatte mich wo er nur konnte gequält und gedemütigt, hatte mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

„Wozu?" fragte ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

„Hm?" Natürlich hatte er meinen Gedankengängen nicht folgen können und wusste nicht wovon ich sprach.

„Wieso … hast du das alles getan?" Meine Finger krallten sich fester in seinen Arm, doch er rührte sich nicht. „Warum konntest du nicht-"

„Weil ich es musste."

„Was?"

„Weißt du …" Er lächelte leicht, sah kurz zur Seite, dann blickte er mich jedoch direkt an, als wollte er mir sagen, dass er das Folgende absolut ernst meinte: „Ich bin kein guter Mensch. Was du von mir verlangt hattest … dass ich …", er schien nach passenden Worten zu suchen, doch er unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu mir nicht, „freundlicher zu dir bin … das kann ich nicht. Ich werde nie so sein." Langsam entfernte er meine Hände von seinem Arm, legte sie ohne Widerstand meinerseits zu spüren neben mir ab und ließ sich dann auf mich sinken, die Augen geschlossen. „Wirst du damit zurecht kommen?"

Mein Atem beruhigte sich langsam und wurde gleichmäßiger, während ich über seine Frage nachdachte. Ebenso bedächtig schloss ich die Augen, bis nur noch ein kleiner Spalt geöffnet war; ich nahm nur noch die Flammen des Feuers neben uns wahr.

Würde ich damit zurecht kommen?

_Und wenn nicht_, dachte ich schweigend, _was werde ich dann tun?_


	35. Lügen

**Kapitel XXXV : Lügen**

Hogwarts war von dichtem Regen umhüllt, als ich mich endlich von Malfoy getrennt hatte und die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm hochstieg. Meine Schritte hallten laut von dem alten Gemäuer wider, störend nach den langen Stunden der Stille, die ich dort unten verbracht hatte. Meine Haare waren durcheinander, meine Kleidung zerknittert und meinen Umhang hatte ich irgendwann ausgezogen; ob wegen des Feuers oder ob Malfoy es gewesen war wusste ich nicht mehr.

Mit müden Augen blickte ich auf das Gemälde der Fetten Dame, die bereits eingeschlafen war und schlaff gegen den Rahmen ihres Bildes lehnte. _Kein Wunder_, dachte ich mir, _immerhin ist schon Sperrstunde._ Malfoy und ich hatten die Zeit vergessen und waren völlig darüber erschrocken, als ich einmal kurz auf die Uhr geschaut und festgestellt hatte, dass wir viel zu spät dran waren.

Rüde weckte ich die Fette Dame, die nur mürrisch vor sich hin murmelte und zur Seite schwang, als ich ihr das Passwort nannte.

„Harry! Wo bist du gewesen?"

_Tolle Begrüßung, echt._ Ron, der bis dahin wohl in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin gedöst haben musste, kam auf mich zu. Irgendetwas an seinem Blick irritierte mich ungemein. Er sah sehr ernst aus, mehr als es sonst der Fall war.

„Ähm … in der Bibliothek!" haspelte ich schnell als Antwort zusammen; Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verschränkte die Arme, sah mich skeptisch an.

„Sicher?" fragte er lauernd.

„Ähm … ja." Ich fühlte mich zunehmend unwohler in meiner Haut. _Worauf will er hinaus?_ Ron ächzte, sah kurz zur Seite in das Feuer, das an den Kaminwänden leckte, seufzte schließlich und suchte dann meine Augen.

„Wieso lügst du mich an?" fragte er geradeheraus.

Wamm! Das musste in etwa das Geräusch sein, das der Felsbrocken gemacht hatte, als er in meinen Bauch raste.

„A-Anlügen?" stotterte ich. „Wie kommst du da drauf?"

Ron atmete schwer ein und aus.

„Wir haben dich gesehen, Hermine und ich. Mit Malfoy." Der Felsbrocken verwandelte sich in glühende Lava, die mir in die Wangen schoss.

„M-M-Malfoy?"

Meine Stimme war viel höher als sonst; ich wusste, dass es zu leugnen keinen Sinn mehr machte, dennoch war ich nicht mutig genug dazu, aufzugeben und die Wahrheit, die auch er kannte, zuzugeben.

Es war, als hätte man im Fernseher von einem Kanal zu einem anderen geschaltet, so abrupt fiel mir etwas auf: Selbst wenn Ron mich mit Malfoy gesehen haben sollte, so war doch die Chance gering, dass er mehr als das gesehen hatte, dass er uns bei etwas Intimeren gesehen haben könnte. Diese Chance musste ich ausnutzen.

„Okay …" sagte ich leise mit gesenktem Kopf. „Du hast Recht - Malfoy und ich, wir …", rasch suchte ich nach passenden Worten, „… führen im Moment so etwas wie eine Freundschaft." Ron schwieg, ich sprach weiter. „Wir haben uns … vertragen. Er kann ganz nett sein."

Ich wusste selbst nicht, woher ich diese Worte nahm, und vor allem nicht, wieso ich sie mit solch einer Sicherheit aussprach, als wäre ich überzeugt davon, was ich von mir gab.

Etwas in Rons Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Ich hätte das echt nicht gedacht." sagte er schließlich, hielt immer noch Blickkontakt mit mir, seine Augen bohrten sich in meine. „Hermine hat's mir erzählt."

Gab es eine Steigerung von Lava?

„Was hat sie dir erzählt." Kein fragender Ton, ich wusste die Antwort bereits. Und sie gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.

„Was Malfoy mit dir macht. Wieso lügst du mich an?" Ich schwieg. „Verdammt, Harry!"

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich seine Stimme besser der Kategorie ‚verletzt' oder gar keiner zuordnen konnte. Er klang eher ruhig, so, als hätte er dieses Gespräch schon lange im Voraus geplant. Ich schwieg immer noch.

Innerlich wusste ich, dass ich es nicht mehr leugnen konnte, dass ich verloren hatte. Ich hatte schon verloren gehabt, als ich diesen Raum betreten hatte.

„Es hat wohl wirklich keinen Sinn mehr …" gestand ich leise mit gesenktem Kopf. Es war still, dennoch konnte ich mein Blut in den Ohren rauschen hören.

„Wieso hast du es uns nie gesagt?" Ron hörte sich zunehmend verzweifelter an. „Wieso …" Ich sah, wie er verkrampft schluckte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden und seine Hände vor unterdrückter Wut zitterten. Jedenfalls hoffte ich, dass es Wut war. „Wieso hast du es bloß soweit kommen lassen?" Er ballte die Fäuste, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Mein erster Impuls war es, auf ihn zuzugehen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment stockte ich; ich konnte nicht. Wieso ich es so weit kommen gelassen habe? Ich wusste es. Weil ich ihm schon immer nachgeben wollte. Und er hatte es schließlich geschafft; er hatte es geschafft, dass ich mich tatsächlich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise.

Gerade in diesem Augenblick wäre ich am liebsten bei ihm gewesen - das konnte jedoch auch nur an dieser unangenehmen Situation liegen.

„Harry?" Ron schien schon eine ganze Weile auf mich einzureden, doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn.

Ein neues Problem war in den Vordergrund meiner Gedanken getreten: Auch wenn sowohl Hermine als auch Ron inzwischen von Malfoys Erpressung wussten, so kannten sie jedoch noch nicht die jüngste Entwicklung. Denn zu gewissen Dingen erpresst zu werden und gewisse Dinge freiwillig mitzumachen war ein gewaltiger Unterschied.

Ich wagte zu bezweifeln, dass Ron Freudensprünge machen würde.

„Ron - ich … ich muss weg!" stotterte ich ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten und stürmte hinaus.

Hinter mir hörte ich Ron meinen Namen rufen, doch ich rannte weiter, stolperte beim Eingang und rappelte mich hastig wieder auf, ehe ich blind weiterlief.

Erst viele Minuten und Gänge später hielt ich keuchend an, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt; meine Haare hingen mir in die Stirn. _Ich bin geflohen!_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf; ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, was Ron nun von mir denken musste. Er hatte Recht, es war wirklich weit gekommen, wenn auch in anderem Zusammenhang als er es meinte.

Es war nicht so, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie die Freundschaft insbesondere zwischen Ron und mir immer mehr zerbrach. Er war schockiert gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass ich nicht länger ein vollwertiger Mensch war; und genauso entsetzt war er wohl in dem Moment gewesen, als er herausfand, dass Malfoy und ich so etwas wie eine Affäre hatten.

Affäre. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob man diese seltsame Beziehung, die wir führten, so nennen konnte, doch ich wusste auch keine andere Bezeichnung dafür.

Den Kopf langsam hebend bemerkte ich, dass ich wohl während meiner Flucht in die Kerker gelaufen sein musste: Mich umgaben kahle Mauern aus Stein und nur die Fackeln an den Wänden brachten ein wenig Licht, dass sich weiter hinten verlor. _Ein Bewegungszauber_, dachte ich, _die Fackeln brennen nur bei Bewegung._

Umso mehr erschrak ich, als ich plötzlich Licht vernahm, das hinter einer Biegung des Ganges hervorkam. Wie gebannt starrte ich auf den immer größer werdenden Durchmesser des Lichtkegels.

Ich versuchte erst gar nicht, mich zu verstecken oder gar wegzulaufen, es hätte eh keinen Sinn gehabt, denn schon im nächsten Moment kam jemand in den Gang hineingeschlurft, in dem ich stand.

Es war nicht Malfoy.

Es war auch nicht Grey.

Die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, die Schultern vorgezogen und den Kopf gesenkt, kam Remus Lupin auf mich zu. Zögernd blieb ich stehen. Wir hatten uns schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn miteinander gesprochen, genauer gesagt seitdem ich Grey und Malfoy in flagranti erwischt hatte.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als es mir wieder einfiel - _in flagranti?_ Im gleichen Moment bemerkte Remus mich erst, obwohl er nur noch wenige Schritte von mir entfernt war.

„Harry?" fragte er ungläubig, die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Was machst du denn hier?" Das Gleiche hätte ich ihn eigentlich auch fragen können.

„Nichts." Natürlich war das eine Antwort, die ihn nur misstrauisch machen würde, doch mir war gerade nicht danach zumute, mir irgendwelche Ausreden einfallen zu lassen. „Und du?"

Remus lächelte ertappt.

„Sag's nicht Professor Grey, ich bitte dich. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, die ganze Zeit da oben zu sein." Er schob seine Hände noch weiter in seine Taschen.

„Okay …" versprach ich ihm; und als wäre dies eine Art Zeichen gewesen, löste er sich wieder aus seiner Starre und überbrückte den letzten Abstand zu mir, ging an mir vorbei und zeigte mir mit einer Geste, dass ich ihm folgen sollte.

Eine Weile lang gingen wir schweigend nebeneinander her; er hatte immer noch die Hände in den Taschen, ich hatte meine Arme um den Körper geschlungen. Es war schon so gut wie Nacht und dementsprechend dunkel und kalt. Trotzdem führte er mich nach draußen auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. _Kein Wunder_, dachte ich mir bei dem Gedanken, dass er - abgesehen von den Vollmondnächten - seit Anfang des Schuljahres in einem Turm gelebt hatte. Es sei denn, dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich hinaus schlich.

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich mich ein wenig davor fürchtete, mich um diese Uhrzeit in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes herumzutreiben. Doch es blieb mir keine Zeit mehr, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn Remus hielt plötzlich mit einem Ruck vor mir an, sodass ich ihm in den Rücken lief.


	36. Verrat

**Kapitel XXXVI : Verrat**

Beinahe wäre ich umgefallen, als Remus so abrupt stoppte, doch mit ein wenig seitlichem Herumgefuchtel meiner Arme konnte ich das Gleichgewicht noch halten.

„Was ist? Wieso bist du stehen geblieben?" fragte ich, teils besorgt, teils misstrauisch. Natürlich hätte ich nie im Leben angenommen, dass Remus mir gegenüber etwas Böses im Sinn haben könnte, dennoch gefiel mir die ganze Situation und Stimmung hier nicht.

Remus hatte sich nicht umgewandt, also ging ich um ihn herum und neigte leicht meinen Kopf, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können, denn er hielt ihn gesenkt.

„Was ist?" wiederholte ich. Remus seufzte und hob seinen Kopf wieder, sah jedoch anders als ich angenommen hatte über die dunkle Fläche des Sees, in der sich an manchen Stellen der Mond spiegelte. Bald war wieder Vollmond.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was da vor ein paar Tagen passiert ist." sagte er leise. „Zwischen dir und Professor Grey."

Ich errötete, als ich die Zweideutigkeit dieses Satzes erkannte, auch wenn Remus diese sicher nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Doch ich schwieg. Gerade weil so viel in der Zwischenzeit passiert war, hatte ich völlig vergessen, womit Grey und Malfoy mich geschockt hatten. Ich wusste, oder hatte zumindest die Ahnung, dass es einfach nicht sein konnte, dass Grey auf Männer oder sogar auf Jungs wie Malfoy stand. Er war einfach nicht der Typ dafür.

_Oder?_

Ich zog die Arme zitternd um meinen Oberkörper. Ich sollte diese Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich beenden, um mich nicht zu erkälten.

„Ich … also …" Obwohl der Willen dazu vorhanden war, konnte ich mich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Sag's schon, ich werde dir sicher nicht den Kopf abreißen." Remus lächelte leicht. „Außerdem ist es kalt." Ich ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er derjenige gewesen war, der uns beide nach draußen dirigiert hatte; er hatte Recht. Er war ein Werwolf - okay, ich auch, ganz vergessen - also war er sicher alles andere als intolerant. Doch dies war ein ganz anderes Feld.

„Grey und Malfoy … ich … ich hab da was gesehen." Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus, ehe ich Remus ins kalte Wasser schmiss. „Ich hab gesehen, wie sie miteinander … du weißt schon." Die Hitze schoss mir in die Wangen, rötete sie noch mehr, als sie ohnehin schon von der Kälte waren.

Remus brachte erst einmal kein Wort heraus. Ich sah, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete, wie er die Stirn ungläubig und nachdenklich runzelte. Trotzdem wunderte ich mich darüber, dass er nicht im geringsten geschockt zu sein schien. Hatte er etwa davon gewusst?

„Nein." sagte er schließlich. „Nein. Das würde er niemals machen. - Professor Grey, meine ich. Besonders nicht mit einem Schüler, abgesehen davon, dass du mir glauben kannst, dass er mit Sicherheit nur an Frauen interessiert ist."

In mir nagten immer noch Zweifel, dennoch beruhigten mich seine Worte ein wenig. Ich vertraute Remus. Dennoch schmerzte es mich, dass meine ganzen Hoffnungen, die ich mir gemacht hatte, tatsächlich absolut aussichtslos gewesen waren.

Doch wenn Grey wirklich nichts in der Richtung vorgehabt hatte, was war dann zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, dass es so ausgesehen hatte? Man lag als Lehrer schließlich nicht alle Tage auf seinem Schüler.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, als sich eine meiner Hände tiefer in den weichen Stoff meines Pullovers krallten. Die feuchte Kälte und der Schnee, der bald fallen würde, ließ meine Finger pochen. Ich sah auf den Boden und bemerkte einen heftigen Schmerz zwischen meinen Augen.

„Aber wieso hat er dich geohrfeigt?" Remus' leise Stimme riss mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken.

„I-Ich …" Das konnte ich ihm nicht wirklich sagen, oder? Wie würde Remus reagieren, wenn ich ihm offenbaren würde, dass ich Grey, meinen Lehrer, geküsst hatte? Einfach so, und das nicht gerade unschuldig. Als ich mich an die Szene erinnerte, fingen meine Lippen zu brennen an.

„Harry?" Verkniffen erwiderte ich seinen Blick. „Du weißt, das du keine Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben brauchst, ja?"

Ich nickte, dennoch stand mein Entschluss fest: Remus würde nie davon erfahren. Genauso wenig wie irgendwer anderes.

„Ich geh wieder rein." Ich drehte mich von ihm weg und bewegte mich in Richtung Schloss. „Lass dich nicht erwischen."

* * *

Kurz gesagt fühlte ich mich wahnsinnig schlecht.

Einerseits bot man mir an allen Ecken und Kanten Hilfe an, doch ich schlug sie aus. Wer sollte mir auch helfen können? Was nützte es, wenn ich es jemandem erzählte? Zurecht kommen musste ich damit letzten Endes allein.

Dennoch entfernte ich mich dadurch von meinen Freunden. Erst Ron, welcher so verletzt gewirkt hatte, jetzt Remus. Sicher hatte er mein schroffes Verhalten richtig interpretiert.

Ich fragte mich, wie Hermine wohl in diesem Moment dachte. Sie hatte mich zwar nicht direkt abgewiesen, dennoch hätte sie ihre Gedanken vor mir verbergen können. ‚Euch verbindet irgendwas' - sagte man das, wenn man damit nicht einverstanden war?

Doch Hermine war mir immer schon ein Rätsel gewesen. Eine schlaue Hexe, die man nicht belügen konnte. Sie war es damals vor vier Jahren gewesen, die als Erste herausfand, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und sie war wohl auch diejenige gewesen, die es bei mir erkannte. In so kurzer Zeit.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Mädchen sagte man schließlich so einiges nach.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich dachte mal wieder zu viel nach.

Aber das Gefühl, dringend etwas tun zu müssen, etwas an meiner Situation ändern zu müssen, blieb und nagte sich an mir fest, bis es sich fest verwurzelt hatte.

* * *

„Harry! Harry!" Ich nuschelte etwas im Schlaf, ließ die Augen jedoch geschlossen. „Oh Merlin, Harry!" Es war inzwischen eine ganze Woche vergangen, in der sich die Ereignisse nicht wirklich weiterentwickelt hatten. Malfoy und ich hatten uns noch einmal getroffen, doch wir hatten nur geredet, auch wenn er sichtbar unruhig deswegen gewesen war und offensichtlich lieber anders ‚geredet' hätte. „Harry, wach endlich auf! Bitte!"

Endlich schlug ich die Augen auf und sah mich einer gehetzt wirkenden Hermine gegenüber, die kurz erleichtert lächelte, als ich mich gähnend auf meinem Bett aufrichtete. Doch nur eine Sekunde später verschwand es und hinterließ keinerlei Spuren.

„Was ist los?" Verwirrt hob ich die Augenbrauen und griff nach meiner Brille, die auf der Nachtskommode lag. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zur Seite, als fiele es ihr schwer, ihr Anliegen in Worte zu fassen. „Hermine …", grummelte ich gespielt böse, „erst weckst du mich so gemein und jetzt willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist? Oder wie?"

Hermine seufzte leise. Ich sah, wie ihre Augen feucht schimmerten und bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es schien ernst zu sein.

„Hermine?" flüsterte ich.

„Harry, es ist schrecklich …" flüsterte sie. „Ro- ich meine, Malfoy … er …", stotterte sie, und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, „er liegt im Krankenflügel. E-Er wurde vergiftet …"

Ich konnte nichts mehr hören. Um mich herum war nur noch Stille; selbst Hermines Schluchzer, selbst ihren hektischen Atem, der mir sagte, dass sie zu mir gerannt sein musste, nahm ich nicht mehr wahr. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen, ehe ich sie schloss und dann fest zusammenkniff.

Der Knoten in meiner Brust, der sich auch während der vergangenen Woche nicht gelöst hatte, vertäute sich noch mehr und machte damit wieder auf sich aufmerksam.

Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich daran keine Schuld hatte, fühlte ich mich so. Natürlich hatte Malfoy mindestens so viele Feinde wie Verehrer, genau wie ich dank meines Namens. Doch nie hatte ich erwartet, dass ihm so etwas passieren könnte.

Mir, ja. Ich war in Gryffindor, mein Gegenpart war Slytherin und ich hatte nie angenommen, dass sie es nicht fertig bringen würden, mich zu vergiften, genauso wie sie mich und unzählige andere oft genug verhext hatten.

Doch andersrum?

Ein Slytherin konnte nicht einfach so jemandem aus seinem eigenen Haus etwas antun, selbst bei den größten persönlichen Diskrepanzen. Doch wer aus Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder sogar Gryffindor war dazu fähig, Malfoy zu vergiften?

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und mich selbst damit wieder meiner Umwelt.

Hermine starrte mich an, die Wangen leicht gerötet.

„Was wirst du tun?" fragte sie mich nach einer Weile, die sie mir netterweise noch gegeben hatte.

„Ihn besuchen, was sonst?" antwortete ich sarkastisch. „Natürlich den Bastard herausfinden, der das getan hat!" Ich schluckte. „Und ihm dann alle Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, die ich kenne."

Hermine schwieg und hatte gleichzeitig wieder ihre undurchdringliche Miene aufgesetzt.

„Wie willst du das anstellen?" fragte sie leise. Ich stutzte.

„Keine Ahnung …" gab ich zu, war mit den Gedanken jedoch völlig woanders. Ich wusste nicht genau, was es war, dass mich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, doch irgendetwas an ihrer Sprache, ihrer Haltung, ihrer ganzen Art, wie sie sich gerade mir gegenüber verhielt, schrie danach, dass etwas nicht stimmte. _Hat sie eine Vermutung?_

„Hermine … weißt du etwas darüber?" fragte ich sie nervös. Sie sah nicht auf, doch ich sah ein kurzes Zusammenzucken. „Hermine?"

Sie sprang auf.

„Ich hab noch gar nicht mit den Hausaufgaben für Binns angefangen!" entschuldigte sie sich und rannte hals über kopf aus dem Raum.

Ich hatte sie noch gestern über den Geschichtsaufgaben gebeugt gesehen.

„Scheiße …" flüsterte ich, zu angespannt um schreien zu können.


	37. Menschlichkeit

**Kapitel XXXVII : Menschlichkeit**

Ich hielt mein Versprechen nicht. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als mich sofort, nachdem ich den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel zu begeben, wo Malfoy liegen musste.

Ich gab es zu: Ich hatte Angst um ihn. Grausame Angst. Obwohl er wirklich nicht der netteste Charakter war, war er mir in der letzten Zeit doch irgendwie so etwas wie ans Herz gewachsen. Natürlich hatte ich das bis eben noch nicht gewusst, doch als Hermine mir davon erzählte hatte, merkte ich erst, wie viel er mir bedeutete.

Nun gut, das mag übertrieben ausgedrückt sein. Dennoch - ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne ihn gar nicht mehr vorstellen, und sei es auch nur der Streitereien wegen.

Schwer atmend kam ich vor den Türen des Krankenflügels an. Unsicherheit stieg in mir auf, denn mir wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass es ziemlich seltsam wirken musste, wenn Harry Potter Draco Malfoy besuchen würde.

Trotzdem! Ich ballte die Hände, als ob ich mir selbst beweisen wollte, dass ich mich von solchen Nichtigkeiten nicht abhalten lassen würde und trat nach kurzem Klopfen ein.

Das Krankenzimmer war leer.

Also, nicht direkt leer, das nicht, immerhin waren Stühle, Betten und solche Dinge da. Aber in dem Raum war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.

„Malfoy?" wisperte ich in die herrschende Stille hinein.

Sofort wurde von einem der Betten der Vorhang zur Seite gezogen und ein bleichgesichtiger Junge starrte mich an. Die blonden Haare fielen ihm leicht verschwitzt in die Stirn, doch er sah nicht so schlimm aus, wie ich erwartet hatte.

„Harry?" fragte er ungläubig und richtete sich ein wenig mehr auf, strauchelte jedoch und fiel plumpsend in sein Kissen. Er grinste. „Das ging schnell."

Schade - für einen kurzen Moment hatte er wieder einmal eine andere Seite von sich gezeigt, eine Seite, die ich akzeptieren konnte. Wieso konnte er sich nicht einfach fallen lassen und immer so sein?

‚Fallen lassen', das hatte er auch zu mir gesagt. War es das, was er mir damit andeuten wollte? Nach dem Prinzip „Wie du mir, so ich dir …" Ich merkte nicht, wie ich das Sprichwort vor mich hinmurmelte.

„Wie?" hakte Malfoy sofort nach. Verwirrt blickte ich auf.

„Was?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Womit?"

„'Wie du mir, so ich dir' - was meinst du damit?" Malfoy hatte fragend die Augenbrauen erhoben, doch als ich ihm in die Augen sah, erkannte ich statt des erwarteten Misstrauens nichts anderes als Spott.

Ich stockte.

„Ach … so meinst du das. Sorry, ich war in Gedanken." Verlegen fuhr ich mir durch die Haare, eine Geste, die ich von meinem Vater geerbt hatte, und stand nun mitten im Zimmer, nicht wissend, was ich nun tun sollte.

Wieso war ich überhaupt hierher gekommen? Nützen täte es doch eh nichts, egal, ob Malfoy nun im Sterben läge oder, wie es der Fall war, beinahe putzmunter war.

„Komm mal her." Malfoys Stimme hatte etwas Bestimmendes, doch diesmal sprach er nicht mit dem üblichen Befehlston, auch wenn dieser noch nicht ganz gewichen war. Das würde er wohl nie.

Ich kam seiner Bitte nach, ging herüber zu seinem Bett, setzte mich auf die Kante und kam mir dabei unglaublich dämlich vor. _Was mach ich hier eigentlich?_

„Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?" Malfoys überlegenes Grinsen machte mich wütend. Ja, hatte ich! Was war falsch daran? Immerhin war er es doch, der eine Beziehung mit mir führen wollte, wieso war er dann so?

„Hör endlich auf!" Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, diese Worte so giftig auszusprechen, doch so verfehlten sie wenigstens ihre Wirkung nicht: Malfoy verstummte sofort, obwohl ich an seinem geöffneten Mund, den er gerade wieder schloss, sehen konnte, dass er zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte.

Seine Hände fingen seltsamerweise an, nervöse Kreise über sein weißes Bettlaken zu ziehen.

„Harry …" sagte er leise und seine Stimme war ganz anders, als ich sie gewohnt war. _Was ist jetzt los? Hat das Gift seine Sinne verwirrt oder was?_ Doch Malfoy grinste wieder diebisch, packte mich grob am Handgelenk und zog mich mit einer Kraft, die ich ihm in diesem Zustand gar nicht zugetraut hatte, zu sich hinunter.

„Was-" setzte ich an, doch er hob seinen Kopf aus dem Kissen und küsste mich. Seine Hände, die eben noch wie schüchtern über das Laken gestrichen waren, fuhren mir durch die Haare und wirbelten sie noch mehr durcheinander, als sie ohnehin immer waren.

Ich wehrte mich nicht.

Obwohl ich wusste, dass er geschwächt war, glaubte ich nicht, dass ich großartig gegen ihn ankommen könnte. Selbst wenn doch, würde er sich spätestens an mir rächen, wenn er wieder Herr all seiner Kräfte war. Darauf konnte ich ganz gut verzichten.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass in der Zwischenzeit niemand auf die Idee kam, uns hier zu erwischen.

Ich erschrak, als Malfoys Hand unter mein Hemd fuhr und dort dieselben kreisförmigen Muster auf meinen Bauch, meine Seite und meinen Rücken zeichnete, mit denen er eben unsichtbar das Bettlaken verziert hatte. Seine Lippen fuhren zärtlich über meine Wangen und weiter, bis sie schließlich mein Ohr erreichten.

Als wüsste er nur zu genau, was er mit mir anstellen musste, hauchte er mir seinen warmen Atem hinein. Ohne es verhindern zu können, erschauderte ich von Kopf bis Fuß, was ihn leise auflachen ließ.

„Das gefällt dir, wie?" fragte er, erwartete jedoch keine Antwort, sondern ließ auch seine zweite Hand in mein Hemd gleiten und fing an, dieses hochzuschieben.

Panisch zischte ich auf und versuchte, seine Hände zu fassen. Dennoch war er schneller und zog es mir halb hoch, betrachtete meinen Bauch, dem man meine hektische Atmung nur zu gut ansehen konnte. Langsam näherte sich einer seiner Finger an die soeben freigelegte Stelle, doch ich zog rasch meinen Bauch ein, als glaubte ich, dass ich mich dadurch von seiner Berührung schützen könnte.

„Angst, Harry?" Ich blickte auf und sah in das wohl breiteste Grinsen, das ich je bei ihm erlebt hatte.

„Träum weiter, Malfoy!" zischte ich, doch anscheinend war es genau das, was er erwartet hatte.

„Das ist gut." sagte er nur; im nächsten Augenblick fasste er mich an meiner Schulter, wirbelte mich herum und ich fand mich plötzlich unter ihm liegend vor.

„Malfoy, hör-"

„Klappe!" Er war wohl wirklich nicht zu Gesprächen aufgelegt, wenn er so sehr zur Sache ging. Doch ich hatte nicht die geringste Absicht, mich hier flachlegen zu lassen.

_Flachlegen?_ Nicht nur meine Ausdrucksweise, nein, auch meine Art zu denken hatte sich in den letzten Monaten gründlich gewandelt.

Während ich noch über solch unwichtige Dinge nachdachte, hatte Malfoy sich schon längst an dem Reißverschluss meiner Hose zu schaffen gemacht.

„Was denkst du, was du da tust?" Als ich seine Beschäftigung bemerkte, wäre es beinahe schon zu spät gewesen; doch ich schaffte es, seine Hände zu packen und festzuhalten.

„Na, was wohl?" fragte er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. „Dich ausziehen." Meine Hände verstärkten ihren Druck um ein Vielfaches, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Inzwischen bereute ich es, zum Krankenflügel gekommen zu sein, mir überhaupt Sorgen um ihn gemacht zu haben. Kakerlaken starben schließlich auch nicht so leicht.

Okay, es mochte gemein und nicht angebracht sein, Malfoy mit einer Schabe zu vergleichen, doch im Moment war ich nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen. _Muss er immer nur an das Eine denken?_ Schließlich hatte er sich die ganze letzte Woche doch auch ganz gut gemacht - oder lag es daran? War die Frist etwa abgelaufen?

„Du solltest besser aufpassen, was ich tue." Malfoys Stimme war ganz nahe an meinem Ohr; und mit Erschrecken musste ich feststellen, dass er es während meiner geistigen Abwesenheit geschafft hatte, seine Handgelenke aus meinen Händen zu winden und sie auf das Bett zu pinnen. Sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem meinen entfernt. „Sonst kommst du noch … in unangenehme Situationen." Er grinste und setzte dann einen kleinen Kuss auf meine linke Wange, der mich das dazugehörige Auge zukneifen ließ. „Nur gut", redete er unbekümmert weiter, „dass das hier wohl kaum zu den unangenehmen Dingen gehört." Er küsste mich ein zweites Mal, dieses Mal auf die andere Wange. „Stimmst du mir zu?" Er ließ meine Arme los und sah lächelnd auf mich hinab, seinen Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt.

Ich schwieg. Es war nicht so, dass die Dinge, die er mit mir anstellte, mir nicht immer nicht gefielen, doch er hatte in mir den Eindruck erweckt, dass er mit mir nichts anderes anfangen konnte.

Und dieser Gedanke ließ mich zögern.

„Harry?" Malfoys Grinsen hatte nachgelassen, als ich nicht antwortete. „Was ist? Gefällt es dir nicht?"

Überrascht blickte ich auf. Ich war mir nicht sicher, doch war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich danach fragte, ob es mir gefiel?

„Ich …" Ich zog meine Hände, die immer noch auf der Decke über meinem Kopf gelegen hatten, zu mir, stockte kurz, unsicher, ob ich das, was ich vorhatte, auch wirklich tun sollte. „Ich hab … das Gefühl …" Es fiel mir unglaublich schwer, meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

Langsam erhob ich meine Hand und ließ sie sich seinem Arm nähern, der auf dem Bett aufgestützt war. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte, zuckte ich leicht zurück, halb überrascht von der Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, und halb überrascht von dem, was ich wirklich tat. Zwei meiner Finger berührten federnd leicht seine blasse Haut. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass sie sich so menschlich anfühlte.


	38. Ein Malfoy kennt keine Liebe

**Kapitel XXXVIII : Ein Malfoy kennt keine Liebe**

Malfoy ließ mich gewähren. Mein Atem zitterte vor Aufregung, doch gleichzeitig musste ich zugeben, dass ich mich noch nicht einmal getraut hätte, meine Hand jetzt noch von seinem Arm wegzuziehen. Langsam ließ ich sie ein, zweimal über seine warme Haut streichen, dann hielt ich dennoch inne und sah Malfoy in die Augen.

Er starrte zurück, stumm. Ob er sprachlos war, dass ich die Initiative ergriffen hatte oder ob es einen anderen Grund hatte, dass er schwieg, wusste ich nicht.

„Malfoy, ich-"

„Du sollst mich doch Draco nennen." unterbrach er mich leise, aber bestimmt. „Komm, sag's schon."

Ich zögerte. Gut, es war nur ein Name, doch ich fand ihn wirklich abscheulich. Und ein Spitzname passte nicht zu Malfoy - Draco. _Okay_, dachte ich mir, innerlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, _gedacht hast du's schon, sprich's nur einfach aus!_

„Ich - also - ähm … Dra-Draco …" sagte ich leise und drehte dann meinen Kopf weg. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Ich hörte ihn kaum merklich auflachen, doch ich beachtete ihn nicht.

Mein Leben schien voller verhängnisvoller Fehler zu sein.

D. Malfoy entging meine zeitweilige Unachtsamkeit nämlich keineswegs, er nutzte sie lieber mit großem Vergnügen aus: Meine Hand zur Seite ziehend, so rasch, dass ich keine Gelegenheit hatte zu reagieren, pinnte er ebendiese zusammen mit meiner anderen über meinem Kopf auf dem Bett fest. Ich wehrte mich zwar, doch waren diese Versuche weniger als halbherzig; das Gewicht seines Körpers hielt den meinen unter sich gefangen.

„H-hey, was hast du vor?" Natürlich wusste ich das. Das, was er immer mit mir vorhatte. Und deswegen schien er es auch nicht für nötig zu halten, mir zu antworten.

Er fing an, seine Arbeit von eben wieder aufzunehmen und schob mein Hemd noch weiter hoch; seine Finger glitten wärmer als zuvor über meine Haut. Ich hatte inzwischen jegliche Art von Gegenwehr aufgegeben und lag nun bewegungslos unter ihm - immerhin, so sagte ich mir, hatte ich keine Chance gegen ihn und außerdem wusste ich, dass ich es in Wahrheit genoss, auf diese Weise mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Ich musste ihn einfach nur einmal lassen, mir zu zeigen, was er wirklich vorhatte.

Vielleicht war es gar nicht mal so schlimm, wie ich anfangs gedacht hatte.

„Ist es so nicht viel besser?" Malfoy, der seine Bemühungen kurz unterbrochen hatte, um mir diese Frage zu stellen, sah keck zu mir hoch. Ich schluckte.

„Ich - äh … ja." stotterte ich, nicht wissend, was ich in so einer Situation sagen sollte oder was er von mir erwarten könnte. Malfoy grinste jedoch nur, als hätte er genau diese Reaktion von mir erwartet und schob mein Hemd noch ein Stückchen weiter hoch.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung stützte er sich dann ab, zog mich an einem Arm hoch und mein Hemd mit der freien Hand über meinen Kopf.

„Malfoy!" Die Sache mit dem Namen hatte ich völlig verdrängt. „Was tust du da?"

„Du wiederholst dich." meinte er jedoch nur, schmiss das Hemd neben sein Bett und beugte sich über mich, so nah, dass die Spitzen seiner Haare meine Nase berührten und etwas hochflogen, als ich heftig ausatmete. „Wann kapierst du endlich, dass ich mich mit weniger nicht zufrieden gebe?" Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf.

„Was meinst du?" Anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben, überbrückte er den letzten Abstand zwischen uns und legte seine Lippen auf die meinen. Wie erstarrt ließ ich es geschehen. Als er sich wieder von mir löste, war in seinem Gesicht nicht das von mir erwartete Grinsen zu sehen, das ansonsten zeigte, wie zufrieden er wieder mir sich selbst war, sondern ein völlig ernster Ausdruck.

„Weil ich dich will." antwortete er endlich. „Und das mit Haut und Haaren."

Stille breitete sich aus. Ich wagte es nicht, mich zu bewegen. Einerseits, weil er in diesem Falle vielleicht mit dem weitergemacht hätte, was er noch nicht beendet hatte, andererseits, weil ich wusste, dass er mich nicht gehen lassen würde. Noch nicht.

„Das", sagte ich schließlich leise, „hört sich an, als ob du mich fressen wolltest."

Kurz schaute er mich verblüfft an, dann lachte er laut auf, senkte seine Stimme jedoch sofort; wahrscheinlich, weil er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass wir uns im Krankenflügel befanden.

„Vielleicht hast du da ja gar nicht mal so Unrecht …" gab er flüsternd zu und beugte sich wieder zu mir hinunter. „Ich hab dich nämlich zum Fressen gern!"

Malfoy war wirklich ein Mensch der Taten.

Er ließ mir nicht einmal die Zeit, mich an diese Offenbarung zu gewöhnen, sondern ließ seine Hand, die bis eben noch über meinem Kopf auf dem Kissen geruht hatte, auf einmal nach unten gleiten, nur so leicht, dass ich sie gerade so auf meiner Haut spüren konnte. Erst hakte sich ein, dann auch ein zweiter Finger in meinen Hosenbund.

Zitternd hielt ich den Atem an. _Will er wirklich …?_

Wollte er. Beinahe Zentimeter für Zentimeter zog er seine Finger samt meiner Hose nach unten. Wie gebannt beobachtete ich sein Tun.

„Malfoy!" Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Malfoy, hör auf!" Und tatsächlich tat er es und hob den Kopf.

„Was bringt dich auf die Idee, dass ich auf dich höre?" fragte er ernst.

Das brachte mich für eine Weile aus dem Konzept. Bis eben hatte ich noch angenommen, dass wir uns irgendwie stumm darauf geeinigt hatten, dass er nichts mehr gegen meinen Willen unternehmen würde, dass er aufhören würde, wenn ich etwas eindeutig nicht wollte. Anscheinend hatte ich mich geirrt.

„Ich … Ich dachte …" stotterte ich, wagte es aber seltsamerweise nicht, meine Gedanken auszusprechen.

„Dass ich auf einmal ein netter Kerl wäre?" fragte Malfoy mit ironischem Unterton. „Habe ich dir nicht schon einmal erklärt, dass ich das nicht bin? Und auch nie sein werde?"

Ich schwieg. Natürlich hatte er das. Doch er hatte mich auch gefragt, ob ich damit zurecht kommen würde. Bisher hatte ich noch keine Antwort darauf gefunden.

„Und was ist", fragte ich leise, „wenn ich das nicht will … wenn ich das … nicht akzeptieren kann?" Ich stockte; ich hatte Angst vor dem, was ich vorhatte zu fragen. Es war ein großer Schritt, der mich viel kosten konnte. „Was ist, wenn ich dich nicht liebe?"

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte man ihm ansehen, dass er auf diese Frage nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Dann jedoch verschloss er seine Emotionen wieder hinter einer Mauer der Gleichgültigkeit.

„Liebe." sprach er das Wort aus, als sei es nichts Besonderes. „Wer hat denn von Liebe gesprochen? Ein Malfoy kennt keine Liebe." Wie konnte er so etwas nur aussprechen, ohne eine einzige Regung, eine einzige Spur eines Gefühls in seinem Gesicht zu zeigen? Es musste ihm entweder wirklich egal sein, er musste es ernst meinen, oder er war sich nicht bewusst, was er da sagte. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur ein ausgezeichneter Schauspieler. „Aber weißt du was?" fuhr er plötzlich fort. Ich sah ihn nur an und wartete auf das, was er noch zu sagen hatte. „Genau deshalb bin ich hier."

Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch da er nicht den Anschein machte, als wollte er mir seine Worte erklären, dachte ich selbst darüber nach. Kam jedoch zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Red nicht in Rätseln." sagte ich.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht. Du solltest lieber mal ein wenig deinen Grips anstrengen." erwiderte er. „Da ich aber weiß, dass dir das ein wenig schwer fällt, tu ich dir den Gefallen und sag dir, was ich gemeint habe, okay?"

„Warum denn nicht gleich so?" murrte ich daraufhin nur und stieß entnervt meinen Atem aus.

„Na, sei mal nicht so rebellisch!" grinste er wieder. „Oder willst du es doch nicht wissen?" Wütend packte ich ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu mir heran.

„Natürlich will ich's wissen!" Malfoys Grinsen verbreitete sich jedoch nur.

„Soso, du willst es also wissen?" sagte er mit eindeutig zweideutigem Ton. „Da kann ich dir weiterhelfen. - Aber erst mal zu deiner Frage." Und schon war er wieder so ernst wie kurz zuvor. „Weißt du", begann er, „mein Vater hat mir immer beigebracht: ‚Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Gefühle'. Mein Vater hat mich eine Menge gelehrt. Und deswegen tat ich es auch, so, wie er es wollte. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich die Falschheit hinter diesen Worten erkannt habe." Er machte eine Pause und sah mich anschließend an, in seinem Blick ein seltsames Glitzern. „Ausgerechnet du warst es, der mir die Augen geöffnet hat."

Wie gebannt war ich seiner kleinen Rede gefolgt und hatte über dies völlig vergessen, dass wir uns in einem öffentlichen Raum befanden. Abrupt wurde ich wieder in die Realität katapultiert, als sich hastige Schritte dem Krankenflügel näherten. Weder ich noch Malfoy hatten die Chance, diese Erkenntnis zu verarbeiten und auseinander zu gehen, bis die großen Flügeltüren mit Schwung auseinander gerissen wurden und jemand hineinstürmte.

Außer Atem blieb derjenige stehen und erstarrte, als er uns in eindeutiger Position auf dem Bett liegen sah.

Ich kannte den Jungen nicht - er musste etwa in meinem Alter sein - doch etwas in seinem Blick verriet mir, dass er nicht irgendwer sein konnte.

„Blaise …?" Malfoys Stimme ließ mich zu ihm sehen. Bewegungslos hockte er auf mir. Auch der Junge schien die Sprache endlich wieder gefunden zu haben.

„Das hast du mir nicht erzählt!"


	39. Blaise

**Kapitel XXXIX : Blaise**

Die Stimmung im Krankenflügel konnte man bestenfalls als bodennah bezeichnen.

Der Junge namens Blaise stand wie erstarrt da, immer noch in der Nähe des Eingangsbereiches und ließ seine Augen nicht von Malfoy, der genauso still auf dem Bett über mir kniete, die Hände immer noch neben mir aufgestützt. Langsam ließ ich seinen Kragen los, doch er entfernte sich nicht von mir.

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Ich kannte den Jungen flüchtig aus dem Unterricht. Bisher hatte ich noch nicht einmal gewusst, wie sich seine Stimme anhörte, da er sich noch nie gemeldet hatte, geschweige denn, dass er drangekommen wäre. Denn die Lehrer ließen ihn in Ruhe, daher hatte ich vor einiger Zeit geschlossen, dass seine Noten akzeptabel zu sein schienen. Auch bei praktischem Unterricht hatte er meines Wissens noch nie versagt.

„Du hättest mir das ruhig sagen können." Blaise' Stimme hörte sich auf einmal völlig ruhig an. „Wieso hast du es nicht getan?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Malfoy antwortete.

„Wieso sollte ich?" fragte er, und die gewohnte Hochnäsigkeit war zurückgekehrt. Blaise schien schockiert, wütend kniff er die Augen zusammen.

„Wieso?" Sofort war seine kurzweilige Ruhe verschwunden. „Weil ich dein bester Freund bin, zum Beispiel? - Ich hab dir doch bisher auch alles erzählt!" Etwas übereilt hastete er zu dem Bett hinüber, auf dem wir beide immer noch wie zusammengeschmolzen lagen und beugte sich zu Malfoy hinunter, nicht ohne mir kurz einen unsicheren Blick zuzuwerfen. Doch ehe er zu einem weiteren Satz, einer weiteren Anschuldigung kommen konnte, fiel Malfoy ihm ins Wort.

„Du musst schließlich auch nicht alles wissen!" giftete er ihn an. „Oder soll ich dir auch noch die Einzelheiten über das Wo und Wie aufzählen?"

Ehrlich gesagt war ich entsetzt darüber, wie er mit seinem besten Freund sprach, wenn es denn stimmte, was dieser Blaise erzählte. Doch ich mischte mich nicht ein.

Man konnte es ihm kaum ansehen, doch da ich Malfoys Gesicht inzwischen schon gewohnt war, diese Grimasse aus reinem Nichts, die zu keiner Regung fähig zu sein schien, bis sie sich schließlich veränderte - auch Blaise besaß sie. Trotzdem sah ich, wie er von ihm verletzt wurde.

„Dann mach wenigstens nicht solche halben Sachen!" Früher hatte ich Blaise immer als ruhigen Schüler eingestuft, dem nichts so einfach in Rage bringen konnte.

Jetzt wurde dieses kleine Weltbild von mir mit solcher Wucht zerstört, dass ich ins Schwanken gekommen wäre, wenn zwei Tatsachen dies nicht verhindert hätten. Vielleicht auch drei. Erstens war mir Blaise nie so wichtig gewesen, war mir überhaupt nicht wichtig gewesen, dass es mich auf irgendeine Weise berühren konnte. Er hatte einfach keinen Platz in meinem Alltag, ich hatte keine wirkliche Meinung von ihm.

Und zweitens lag ich immer noch im Bett, Schwanken brachte also nichts und außerdem, drittens, hätte Malfoy mich sicherlich aufgefangen, falls es doch so gewesen wäre. Doch nur vielleicht.

Die beiden Jungs schwiegen sich währenddessen immer noch an. Doch während sich in Malfoys regungslosem Gesicht allerhöchstens Wut widerspiegelte, waren bei Blaise mehr Gefühle zu sehen.

Schließlich ließ er den Kopf hängen, doch als er sprach, hörte ich ein Lächeln heraus.

„Bei Salazar, du hast doch nicht allen Ernstes geglaubt, ich hätte was dagegen?" fragte er, seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrücktem Lachen. „Gerade ich!"

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah ich zur Seite, um mitzubekommen, wie Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten, bevor er in Lachen ausbrach. Er nahm die Hände von dem schneeweißen Laken, um sie sich vor den Bauch zu halten und schließlich, als er sich beruhigt hatte, um sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

„Oh Mann, du hast ja Recht, Blaise." Er sah auf und sein Gesicht wurde wieder eine Spur ernster. „Aber ich hatte eben keine Lust darauf, dass du mich ausfragst. - Das ist doch genau das, was du jetzt vorhast, oder?" Blaise grinste.

„Du hast mich durchschaut." gab er zu. „Also, ich höre?"

Doch Malfoy verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf, wofür ich ihm innerlich sehr dankbar war. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig fehl am Platze, obwohl ich das eigentliche Objekt ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung war.

„Ich … Ich werde dann mal gehen …" sagte ich leise.

Doch Malfoy hielt mich fest.

„Nanana, du wirst schön hier bleiben!" befahl er und ließ die Finger der Hand, die mich festhielt, über meinen Arm streichen.

„Was - Malfoy, hör auf! Nicht vor-" Ich stockte und sah unsicher zu Blaise, der mit jetzt nunmehr süffisanten Grinsen auf uns hinabblickte.

„Keine Sorge … Potter." Es schien, als kostete ihm die Aussprache meines Namens noch etwas an Überwindung. Wahrscheinlich steckte auch er es nicht einfach so weg, wenn sein Freund mit jemanden aus Gryffindor etwas am Laufen hatte. „Ich lass euch jetzt allein, dann seid ihr ungestört." Unverschämt zwinkerte er uns zu und wandte sich dann zur Tür. „Nott sucht mich eh schon. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich hierher gekommen bin. Hier würde er mich als Letztes suchen."

Fragend sah ich Malfoy an, während Blaise langsam zur Tür ging.

„Blaise hasst den Geruch vom Krankenflügel." klärte er mich auf. „Er wollte mir nie sagen warum, aber ich schätze, er hat wohl irgendwelche schlechten Erfahrungen gemacht."

„Ach ja", meinte Blaise über die Schulter blickend, „du könntest dich mal wieder bei Professor Grey blicken lassen, Potter. Ich glaube, dass wäre besser für euch beide."

Ich stockte und starrte ihn mit weit auf gerissenen Augen an.

„W-Wie meinst du das?" Blaise lächelte.

„Du glaubst wohl, du bist der einzige, der in ihm nicht nur einen Lehrer, sondern einen guten Freund sieht, was?" fragte er, doch es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung. „Wir reden manchmal über dich." Er wandte sich noch einmal zu mir um. „Weißt du, ich interessiere mich sehr für Zaubertränke … und ich habe ihn Anfang des Schuljahres mal gefragt, ob ich nicht ein Praktikum oder so was bei ihm machen könnte." Er machte eine Pause, als überlegte er, wie er sich seine Worte am besten zurechtlegte. „Mein Traum ist es, einen … Impfstoff, wenn du so willst, gegen Werwolfsbisse zu erfinden. Um Leuten wie dir zu helfen."

Irgendetwas Schweres raste durch meinen Körper. Malfoys Hand krallte sich in meine Haut und sein anderer Arm legte sich fest um meinen Bauch.

„Was?" Ich glaubte fast, ihn nicht richtig verstanden, mich verhört zu haben, doch die Worte schwebten klar und deutlich vor meinem geisteigen Auge zwischen uns in der Luft. „Woher weißt du-"

„Dass du ein Werwolf bist?" Er nickte zu Malfoy hinüber. „Von ihm natürlich, von wem sonst?" Blaise tat so, als wäre dies die normalste Sache der Welt.

Erschrocken sah ich zu Malfoy, den das ebenfalls nicht sonderlich zu schockieren schien. _Was ja auch klar ist, immerhin ist er ja Schuld!_

„Hast du - Hast du noch anderen davon erzählt?" Meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als ich ihn fragte. Er sah mich überrascht an.

„Quatsch, natürlich nicht! Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich?" Als er weiter sprach, senkte er ein wenig die Stimme. „Schließlich weiß ich ja, was das Ministerium dann mit dir machen würde - Held der Zaubererwelt hin oder her."

Auch wenn ich glaubte, es nach außen hin nicht zu zeigen, innerlich lächelte ich. _Er macht sich Sorgen um mich!_ Okay, wer wäre nicht besorgt, wenn er wüsste, dass jemand, der einem dann auch noch so nahe steht, getötet werden könnte?

Nahe stehen. Ich wusste im Grunde genommen immer noch nicht, was genau Malfoy für mich empfand. Gerade eben hatte er mir noch gesagt, dass Malfoys nicht fähig wären, Liebe zu empfinden. Doch danach hatte er sich irgendwie verändert. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er seine Aussage nun ernst gemeint hatte oder nicht.

Und nachzufragen traute ich mich nicht. Erst Recht nicht im Beisein von Blaise.

„Also … ich geh dann mal …" Blaise schien bemerkt zu haben, dass er störte - zumindest was mich betraf - und drehte uns wieder den Rücken zu. „Viel Spaß noch euch beiden." Er winkte kurz, dann war er durch die Tür verschwunden.

Malfoy beugte sich wieder zu mir hinunter.

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor?" fragte ich misstrauisch. Er wollte gerade antworten, hatte den Mund schon geöffnet - da ertönte ein erschrockener Ausruf, vielmehr ein Schrei von draußen.

„B-Blaise?" Malfoy hatte die Stimme natürlich erkannt und stemmte sich von mir hoch. Er schwankte etwas, als er aus dem Bett krabbelte und zur Tür lief, mehr in Kurven als geradeaus.

„Warte!" Schnell hatte ich zu ihm aufgeholt und stützte ihn, indem ich einen Arm um seine Hüfte und einen um seine Schultern legte. Von außerhalb polterte und krachte es und gezischte Ausrufe waren zu hören, dann plötzlich Stille.

Leicht panisch beeilten wir uns, die Tür zu erreichen, doch als wir nach einigem Stolpern endlich ankamen, bot sich uns ein seltsames Bild: Blaise lag, Arme und Beine unbeweglich an den Körper gepresst, auf den Boden und blickte starr geradeaus.

„Finite Incantatem!" erlöste ich ihn, denn Malfoys Zauberstab lag natürlich noch auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett.

„Scheiße!" war das Erste, was Blaise zustande brachte, noch bevor er sich aufrichtete. „Nott hat uns belauscht."


	40. Wie Splitter aus Eis

**Kapitel XL : Wie Splitter aus Eis**

Zuerst konnte ich diese Worte gar nicht richtig in mich aufnehmen. Nott hatte alles mitbekommen, er hatte gehört, dass ich ein Werwolf war, er war nicht mehr da, er war geflohen.

„Oh, Scheiße!" schrie ich und schlug meine Faust mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. _Ich bin geliefert!_ Es konnte schließlich nicht jeder so tolerant sein wie Malfoy und Blaise.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Malfoys Stimme hörte sich überraschend ruhig an, doch an dem Zittern seiner Hände bemerkte ich, dass auch er Angst hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was ich tat, fasste ich nach einer von ihnen und umschloss sie mit den meinen.

Malfoy blickte zwar kurz auf, doch er erwiderte nichts, sondern wandte sich sofort wieder Blaise zu.

„Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass das Ministerium davon erfährt!" richtete er einen Appell an ihn, doch Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Keine Chance." sagte er gepresst. „Die Eulerei ist hier ganz in der Nähe - wenn er überhaupt dorthin gelaufen ist … Es könnte genauso gut sein, dass er zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen ist. Er wird es wohl jedem erzählen."

Ich schluckte.

„Glaubst du wirklich?" fragte ich, obwohl ich ebenfalls seiner Meinung war. „Könnte er nicht-"

„Nein, Potter." wehrte er vehement ab. „Nott hasst Werwölfe, und er hasst dich. Tut mir Leid, dir das so zu sagen, aber …", er blickte zur Seite, den Kopf leicht gesenkt, sodass seine Augen von seinen dunklen Haaren verborgen waren, „hier bist du nicht sicher. Flieh aus Hogwarts, so lange du noch kannst." _Wie dramatisch!_

Trotzdem schien die Zeit eingefroren zu sein. Ich konnte die langen Eiszapfen spüren, die sich langsam, aber unaufhaltsam durch mich hindurch bohrten.

„Aus Hogwarts … fliehen?" wiederholte ich heiser. „Weg von Hogwarts …" Das Schloss war mein zu Hause gewesen, hier hatte ich einen Großteil meines Lebens verbracht, hier hatte ich Freunde gefunden und auch das, nach dem ich mich in meiner Kindheit ohne es wirklich wissen zu können immer gesehnt hatte. Die Zauberei, die mir zur Macht verhalf.

Es klang seltsam, das wusste ich selbst, doch die ersten elf Jahre meines damals erbärmlichen Lebens hatte ich mich immer schwach und ohnmächtig gegenüber meinen Verwandten gefühlt. War ich wirklich so wenig, verglichen mit ihnen? Wieso gab es mich dann, wenn niemand etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollte, wieso gab es keinen Sinn für meine Existenz? Ich hatte keine sonderlichen Talente gehabt; war weder ein Ass im Sport, noch war ich auffallend begabt in irgendeinem anderen Fach gewesen. In Kunst hatte ich nur Strichmännchen zustande gebracht. Ich war eine Niete in jeder Hinsicht gewesen.

Doch dann hatte Hagrid mich aufgesucht, mir erzählt, was ich in Wirklichkeit war und mir damit neue Hoffnung gegeben. Zuerst war mir alles wie ein einziger Traum vorgekommen, ein Traum, aus dem ich nie wieder erwachen wollte.

Und irgendwann hatte auch mein Geist begriffen, dass es Realität war. Ich war ein Zauberer und ich hatte Talent. Ich hatte Eltern gehabt, auf die ich stolz sein konnte. Mein Leben war nicht mehr erbärmlich. Es war es nie gewesen, nur in den Momenten, in denen ich mich aufgeben wollte.

Und jetzt sollte ich die Stätte meiner Träume, meiner Hoffnungen und meiner erfüllten Wünsche von einem Tag auf den anderen verlassen. Dabei war ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob dies so plötzlich kam.

Eigentlich hätte ich es schon früher wissen, zumindest ahnen können. Ich war ein Werwolf und als solcher hatte ich laut dem Ministerium kein Recht mehr zu leben. Obwohl ich mich nicht mehr als sinnlos empfunden hatte, sahen sie mich - oder vielmehr meine Art - als wertlos, als gefährlich an.

„Ich will hier nicht weg." Meine Stimme war viel zu hell, getränkt von Angst. „Ho-Hogwarts ist doch-"

„Ja." Malfoy unterbrach mich, doch er legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ich weiß. Mir geht's oft genauso." Er sah mir ernst in die Augen. „Aber manchmal hat man einfach keine andere Wahl. Auch du nicht."

Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte, trotzdem fiel es mir wahnsinnig schwer, als lasteten unzählige Gewichte auf mir, als ich mich schließlich aufrichtete und aufstand und als ich, Malfoy an meiner einen Seite, Blaise an der anderen, losging, hatte ich das Gefühl, als bestände mein Körper aus Blei.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Malfoy, als ich mich in eine andere Richtung bewegte, als er wohl ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte.

„Meinen Besen holen." antwortete ich automatisch. Rasch holte Malfoy auf und stellte sich vor mich.

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Was, wenn die Gryffindors schon Bescheid wissen und-"

„Das werden sie nicht." sagte ich schärfer, als ich normalerweise sprach. „Dieser Nott wird doch erst zu den Slytherins laufen!" Malfoys Augen verengten sich kurz, doch dann ließ er meinen Arm, den er in der Eile gepackt hatte, los und nahm stattdessen meine Hand.

„Okay, aber wir sollten uns beeilen." Er zerrte mich voran.

„A-Aber - du willst doch nicht etwa mitkommen? In den Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Natürlich will ich das." erwiderte er jedoch, während wir durch die Gänge hasteten. Blaise folgte uns schweigend. „Wir fliegen von deinem Zimmerfenster aus, klar?"

Und damit war dann wohl alles geklärt. Ich fragte gar nicht erst nach, wieso er sich seiner Sache so sicher war und auch nicht, wieso er den Weg zum Gryffindorturm kannte. Immer schneller werdend liefen wir unserem Ziel entgegen.

* * *

Keine fünf Minuten später waren wir bei dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame angelangt. Mit einem unsicheren Seitenblick auf Malfoy und Blaise, der genauso nervös hinter ihm stand, sprach ich das Passwort. Die Fette Dame schnalzte missbilligend, als sie die Slytherins erkannte, schwang jedoch ansonsten kommentarlos beiseite.

Wie es natürlich für einen Samstagmorgen im Winter war, war der Gemeinschaftsraum gefüllt mit Schülern, die sich alle schnatternd unterhielten. Jedenfalls taten sie das bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Malfoy hinter mir durch das Portraitloch kletterte.

Stille breitete sich aus.

Dann trat, unübersehbar durch seine roten Haare, Ron aus der starrenden Menge heraus.

„I-Ist das Malfoy?" fragte er überflüssigerweise. „Aber ich dachte, er-"

„Wäre vergiftet?" Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Stumm hatte ich dem kurzen Schlagabtausch der beiden gelauscht, dann packte ich, die anderen Gryffindors ignorierend, Malfoy am Ärmel und zog ihn zu der Treppe, die zum Jungenschlafsaal führte. Die Schüler teilten sich vor uns wie einst das Meer vor Moses.

Malfoy besaß zwar den Anstand, vor der Zimmertür kurz zu zögern, trat dann aber ohne Weiteres ein und sah sich in dem Chaos um. Ich war nicht unschuldig an dem Durcheinander, bestehend aus herumliegenden Kleidungsstücken, darunter ungewöhnlich vielen Socken, Büchern, angefangenen oder weggeworfenen Aufsätzen, Trankzutaten und Nevilles Kröte, die auf dessen Bett saß und genüsslich auf einer Fliege herumkaute. Wenigstens einen Zweck hatte das Tier, doch ich wandte mich angeekelt ab.

„Dein Zimmer?" fragte Malfoy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Den Begriff ‚Ordnung' hast du wohl noch nie gehört." Abschätzig sah er sich weiter um.

„Ist nicht alles meine Schuld." antwortete ich kurz, jedoch abwesend. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte ich nicht verdrängt, wieso wir hier waren. Nach meiner Einschätzung konnte es eh nicht lange dauern, bis die ersten Schüler oder zumindest Ron hier auftauchte. Oder Hermine, die sicher anwesend, aber hinter einem meterhohen Bücherstapel versteckt gewesen war.

Mich zur Ruhe zwingend packte ich ein, zwei Dinge, die mir wichtig erschienen, in die Taschen meines Umhanges und griff den Stab meines Feuerblitzes, der an der Wand neben meinem Bett lehnte.

„Wir sollten uns-"

Kaum hatte ich angefangen, wurde ich auch schon unterbrochen; meine Befürchtung wurde wahr, denn nicht nur Ron, sondern auch Hermine und Neville kamen keuchend in den Schlafsaal hineingerannt. Ich hatte es schon immer als unfair empfunden, dass Mädchen im Gegensatz zu uns Jungs so etwas erlaubt war.

„Harry, was geht hier vor?" verlangte Ron sofort von mir zu wissen, doch er ließ mich gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Was macht Malfoy hier? Und wieso stehst du da mit dem Besen? Du willst doch nicht etwa bei diesem Wetter fliegen? Der Himmel ist schon ganz grau, es wird sicher bald anfangen zu regnen-"

„Jetzt lass ihn doch auch mal was sagen!" fuhr Hermine dazwischen.

Rons Atem ging noch schneller als der der Anderen, sein Gesicht war - wahrscheinlich vor Wut - gerötet und bildete einen unschönen Kontrast zu seinen Haaren, die ein wenig wüst abstanden, als wollten sie den meinen Konkurrenz bieten.

Dankend nickte ich Hermine zu, doch als ich gerade ansetzen wollte, fuhr mir wieder jemand dazwischen.

„Wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit dafür! Mach hinne, Harry!" zischte Malfoy. Er sendete Ron einen giftigen Blick.

„Misch dich da nicht ein, Frettchen!" knurrte dieser zurück.

„Ron, bitte …" versuchte Hermine zu schlichten.

„Aber er …" ging Ron darauf ein, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst. „Was will der überhaupt bei uns?"

„Vielleicht-" sagte Hermine.

„Vielleicht such ich ja nur nach gewissen Beweisen!" Malfoy grinste halb, als er die Arme vor sich verschränkte.

„Was für - verdammt, steh hier nicht so rum", Ron redete sich in Rage, „als ob dir hier alles gehören würde!"

„Ron, du solltest jetzt-" Hermine packte ihn am Arm.

„Nein, er soll-"

„Ruhe!" schrie ich.

Sofort kehrte Stille ein und alle starrten mich aus großen Augen an.


	41. Reise

_**Kapitel XLI : Reise**_

Ich hatte das Streitgespräch zwischen den Zweien mit zunehmender Wut verfolgt, doch genug war genug. Ich hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit und wollte nicht, dass die vorerst letzten Minuten mit meinen besten Freunden so verliefen.

„Danke." sagte ich genervt, als sie endlich schwiegen.

„Harry … was hast du vor?" Neville, der sich bisher schüchtern im Hintergrund herumgedrückt hatte, trat nun hervor, die Arme nervös hinter seinem Rücken verborgen, der Blick auf den Boden geheftet.

Wie sollte ich Neville auf die Schnelle erklären, was sich hier abspielte? Er wusste weder, dass ich bereits seit Anfang des Schuljahres ein Werwolf war, noch, dass Malfoy mich eine zeitlang auf delikate Weise erpresst hatte, noch, dass sich daraus etwas ganz Bestimmtes entwickelt hatte.

„Ich … äh … also-"

„Ich erklär es dir später." sprang Hermine für mich in die Presche. „Aber Harry … wer?"

Zuerst sah ich sie verwundert an und wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Dann jedoch fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: Sie hatte wohl eins und eins zusammengezählt - dass ich zusammen mit Malfoy in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gerannt kam und dass ich einen Besen in der Hand hatte. Sie musste zu dem richtigen Schluss gekommen sein.

„Nott." murmelte ich. „Aus Slytherin, glaube ich - oder?" Fragend wandte ich mich an Malfoy, der zustimmend nickte.

„Inzwischen müsste unser ganzes Haus darüber informiert sein. Wir sollten verschwinden." sagte er mit außergewöhnlich leiser Stimme und trat zum Fenster. „Komm." Die Vorhänge mit einer Hand zur Seite ziehend und das Fenster daraufhin öffnend, streckte er mit seine andere Hand entgegen.

Ich schluckte. Aus irgendeinem sentimentalen Grund konnte ich in diesem Moment nichts anderes denken, als dass er ein wunderschönes Gemälde abgegeben hätte, wenn ihn jemand so, wie er jetzt dastand, gemalt hätte. Ich beschloss, es mir ins Gedächtnis zu brennen.

„Harry!" Es war Hermine, die mich aus den Gedanken riss und mich noch im darauf folgenden Moment zu ihm schubste. „Mach schon, ich kümmere mich um den Rest!"

„Ich schick dir eine Eule!" erwiderte ich, obwohl ich mir in diesem Augenblick noch nicht einmal sicher war, ob es an dem Ort, wo wir hinfliegen würden, überhaupt eine Möglichkeit dazu geben würde. Doch Hermine nickte nur, als gäbe es daran gar keinen Zweifel.

„Harry!" Aus Malfoys Stimme war zwar keine Ungeduld herauszuhören, jedoch aufkommende Panik. Früher hätte ich diesen Ton bei ihm voller Genugtuung genossen, jetzt ließ er mir beinahe das Blut gefrieren.

Hogwarts verlassen.

Ohne eine Außerkraftsetzung des Antiwerwolf-Gesetzes würde ich nie mehr hierher zurückkehren können. Ich würde nie Auror werden können. Ich würde nie mehr einfach so durch die Winkelgasse herumlaufen und mir die Nase an den Besenläden platt drücken können.

Blaise. Er wollte ein Mittel gegen die Lykanthropie herstellen. Ich hoffte aus tiefsten Herzen, dass es ihm eines Tages gelingen würde.

Mit schweren Schritten näherte ich mich Malfoy, meinen Besen in der Hand.

Dann wurde die Tür erneut aufgerissen und schlug knallend gegen die Wand.

Ich schnellte herum, ebenso wie die Anderen. Doch es war kein Gryffindor. Natürlich war es auch kein Slytherin.

Es war Grey.

„Du kannst … wirklich von Glück … reden", sagte er abgehackt, denn er war völlig außer Atem, „dass ich zufällig in der Nähe war … und mitbekommen habe, was los ist!"

Ich hatte ihn noch nie in so einem Zustand gesehen: Aus seinem knappen Zopf hingen einige schwarze Strähnen hinaus und fielen ihm über Wangen und Stirn und seine Augen zeigten zum ersten Mal den Hauch einer Regung, auch wenn ich diese nicht deuten konnte.

„W-Wo kommen Sie denn her?" fragte ich, auch wenn ich wusste, dass dies alles andere als höflich war.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Person." erwiderte er und sah mich bedeutungsvoll an.

_Meint er Remus?_

Grey trat einen weiteren Schritt in das Zimmer ein und besah sich die Situation. Ich schluckte, als ich sah, wie knittrig sein Umhang war. Der oberste Knopf seines Hemdes war geöffnet.

Seine Augen glitten kurz über das alltägliche Chaos, dann über die Anwesenden, darunter Malfoy, der immer noch wie einbetoniert am Fenster stand, die Hand zu mir gerichtet. Dann sah er mich an und ich bemühte mich, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Er musste bemerkt haben, wie ich ihn angestarrt hatte. Eine leichte Röte legte sich über mein Gesicht.

„Harry, komm endlich!" Malfoys Stimme hörte sich gereizt an. Lag es daran, dass unsere - meine - Zeit immer knapper wurde, oder daran, dass er möglicherweise gesehen hatte, wie ich auf Grey reagierte?

Mit vor Scham gesenktem Kopf ging ich weiter auf ihn zu, nahm aber nicht seine Hand, die er mir anbot. In meinem Rücken spürte ich die Blicke der anderen.

„Also … ich geh dann mal." Mir fiel nichts Besseres ein, was ich hätte sagen können.

Gerade hatte ich mich wieder umgedreht und wollte auf den Besen steigen, als Grey schnell den Abstand zwischen uns überbrückte und mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Ein Blitz durchfuhr meinen Körper.

„Harry …" Er beugte sich vor und strich meine Haare beiseite. Dort, wo seine Finger meine Haut berührten, prickelte es und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Mit aller Gewalt versuchend mein Zittern zu unterdrücken, stand ich still.

Er flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr.

Zwar verstand ich die Worte und prägte sie mir auch ins Gedächtnis, doch ich konzentrierte - wenn man es konzentrieren nennen konnte, denn meine Gedanken schienen auf einmal ziemlich neblig zu sein - mich eher auf seinen warmen Atem, der meine Nackenhaare erzittern ließ.

„A-a-alles … klar …" Ich war froh, dass ich wenigstens halbwegs verständlich reden konnte.

Malfoy, der bis dahin bewegungslos neben uns gestanden hatte, packte mich etwas grob am Arm, doch ich war noch nicht vollständig genug da, um dies wirklich zu bemerken. Den Blick auf Grey gerichtet, ließ ich mich von ihm auf den Besen zerren, Malfoy setzte sich vor mich auf den Besenstiel.

Der Feuerblitz stieg in die Luft und ich klammerte mich an ihm fest, um nicht zu fallen.

Unten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum drang Lärm, der immer lauter wurde.

Hermine, Ron und Neville, der immer noch nicht wusste, was geschehen war, sahen mich an.

„Pass auf dich auf." Hermines Stimme war so leise, dass ich ihre Worte beinahe von ihren Lippen lesen musste.

Ich nickte, dann flogen wir durch das offene Fenster.

* * *

Unsere Flucht war überstürzt gewesen, stellte ich kurze Zeit später fest, denn wir hätten uns besser einen Umhang mitgenommen. Die grauen Wolken über uns, die uns einen baldigen Regen verhießen und die mir schier unendlich erscheinende Schwärze, die unter uns hinweg sauste, ließen mich auch nicht wohler fühlen. Meine Hände waren innerhalb von Sekunden kalt und nach einigen wenigen Minuten so taub, dass ich sie kaum noch spürte. Meine Finger krallten sich in den Stoff von Malfoys Hemd, um dies zu verhindern.

Das T-Shirt, das er trug, war viel zu dünn und völlig ungeeignet für diese Jahreszeit.

„Frierst du?" fragte ich, obwohl ich es trotz etwas wärmerer Kleidung selber tat.

„Nein." log er, denn ich konnte das Zittern seines Körpers nur allzu gut spüren. Doch ich widersprach ihm nicht; ich hatte andere Gedanken, die mich davon abhielten.

Ich wollte nicht daran denken, was mit mir geschehen würde.

„Wo willst du eigentlich hin?" fragte ich, nur um das Gespräch aufrechtzuerhalten, weniger aus Neugier, denn eigentlich war es mir nicht wichtig. Fest stand: Weg von Hogwarts. Weg von meinem zu Hause. Alles andere war egal.

„Zu mir." Er sah nach vorne.

„Wie?"

„Na, zu mir nach Hause!" drückte er sich klarer aus. „Mein Vater wird nicht da sein, keine Sorge." sagte er, als er schließlich doch einmal kurz über seine Schulter blickte und den entsetzten Ausdruck in meinem Gesicht sah. „Niemand wird dir da den Kopf abreißen."

„U-Und was ist mit deiner Mum?" fragte ich vorsichtig. Seine Selbstsicherheit verschwand.

„Ah …", begann er und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne, sodass ich ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte, „die ist mit sich selbst beschäftigt."

Verwirrt zog ich mich mehr zu ihm heran und versuchte ihm über die Schulter zu schauen, ließ es aber schnell wieder bleiben, weil Malfoy plötzlich einen Schlenker tat, der mich beinahe vom Besen gerissen hätte.

„Was meinst du denn?" hakte ich neugierig nach, als ich mich von dem kleinen Schock erholt hatte. Für einen Moment hatte ich geglaubt zu fallen.

Doch er antwortete mir nicht und nach einem weiteren erfolglosen Versuch gab ich auf - vorerst! - und verlor mich wieder in meinen Gedanken.

Greys Worte gingen mir immer noch durch den Kopf. _Wenn du da bist, wo auch immer du dich verstecken willst, schreib mir. Ich denke, wir haben noch so einiges zu bereden._ Natürlich wusste ich, was er meinte, doch mir schlotterten die Knie bei dem Gedanken daran, mit ihm darüber reden zu müssen.

Und ich musste. Ich kannte Grey inzwischen schon so gut, dass ich wusste, dass er bei einer Sache, die ihn so sehr anging wie diese, nicht locker lassen würde. Ich dankte Merlin dafür, dass ich ihm dabei nicht in die Augen blicken musste.

_Wahrscheinlich sehe ich ihn eh nicht wieder._

Doch was mich hätte erleichtern müssen, bohrte sich nur schmerzend in mein Herz.


	42. In Sicherheit?

_**Kapitel XLII : In Sicherheit?**_

„Wir sind gleich da." Malfoys Stimme war monoton und klang alles andere als begeistert.

Ich hob meinen Kopf von seiner Schulter. Beinahe war ich eingeschlafen, die letzten Stunden, von denen ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher war, ob es Stunden waren, hatte ich in einem Zustand verbracht, der dem des Schlafes sehr nahe kam.

Vor uns erstreckte sich eine Landschaft; einige wenige Bäume waren über das kahle Gras verstreut, an dem noch der Tau vom Morgen glänzte. Das Gelände war leicht hügelig und im Winter, wenn es schneien würde, würden Kinder hier mit Sicherheit eine schöne Spielwiese zum Schlittenfahren finden.

Doch es war menschenleer.

Als ich die Augen zusammenkniff, die von der Kälte und dem Fahrtwind, der sie tränen ließ, bereits schmerzten, erkannte ich hinter einer etwas steileren Anhöhe einen dunklen Flecken, der sich bald darauf als Haus erwies.

Als ein verdammt großes Haus.

„Ist das … Wohnst du hier?" fragte ich unsicher. Natürlich war ich mir bewusst gewesen, dass Malfoys Familie nicht gerade am Hungertuch nagte, doch dass sie so reich war, wie die Ausmaße des Anwesens vermuten ließen, hatte selbst ich nicht geglaubt.

„Natürlich tu ich das." sagte Malfoy mit einem Hauch von Hochnäsigkeit in der Stimme und steuerte den Boden an.

„Aha." sagte ich nur, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Als wir gelandet waren, stiegen wir von meinem Besen.

Ich blieb im Gegensatz zu Malfoy, der schnurstracks auf das Haus - will sagen: Villa - zuging, stehen und starrte das riesige Gebäude an.

„Sag mal", begann ich, mein Mund leicht geöffnet, „du hast wohl 'ne ganz schön große Familie, oder?" Malfoy drehte sich um, auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich Überraschung ab.

„Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf? - Ich bin ein Einzelkind!" meinte er und murmelte dann: „Zum Glück …"

„Na ja …" begann ich unsicher. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Malfoy keine Geschwister hatte. „Das Haus ist so groß."

Malfoy schlug sich die Hand an die Stirn.

„'Das Haus ist so groß!'" äffte er mich nach, dann fing er an zu lachen, jedoch leiser als in Hogwarts. „Bei Salazar, Harry!" Er kam auf mich zu und nahm mir den Besen ab. Etwas widerwillig ließ ich ihn. „Wir sind reich, natürlich ist das Haus groß!"

„Das sollte auch nur ein Scherz sein …" nuschelte ich.

„Oh, du wirst ja sogar rot!" grinste Malfoy weiter und klopfte mir fröhlich auf den Rücken. _Beinahe zu fröhlich_, fiel mir auf. Selbst in Hogwarts hatte er sich nie so benommen und wenn ich genauer darauf achtete, kam es mir, wenn ich mich nicht irrte, gekünstelt vor.

Warum?

„Lass uns reingehen." schlug ich vor. „Ich fühl mich nicht so gut hier draußen." In Wahrheit jedoch konnte ich es nicht ertragen, dass er sich so gab wie gerade jetzt.

Er musterte mich zwar kurz, als hätte er es bemerkt, wandte sich dann jedoch abrupt um und schritt geradewegs auf den Eingang zu.

„Ähm … Malfoy?" Er ignorierte mich. Ich wollte gerade wütend darüber werden, als mir auffiel, wieso er mich nicht beachtete. „Draco?" Daraufhin drehte er sich zu mir um und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Hältst du es für eine gute Idee, einfach so reinzugehen?"

„Nun, du warst es, der das vorgeschlagen hat." sagte er, doch ich merkte, dass er mit mir spielte.

„Idiot …"murmelte ich. „Ich meine ja auch nicht das Reingehen an sich, sondern das ‚einfach so' - hast du keine Angst, erwischt zu werden?" Er brauchte nicht zu antworten, sein resignierter Blick sagte mir schon alles.

„Harry …" Er verdrehte die Augen. „Hab ich dir's nicht schon tausendmal gesagt? Mein Vater ist nie da, und wenn, dann nur für ein paar Minuten - er wird nie in mein Zimmer kommen, das versichere ich dir!"

Ich bemerkte zwar, dass er seine Mutter nicht erwähnte, doch ich hütete mich davor, ihn darauf anzusprechen, denn ich hatte seine Reaktion von eben noch gut in Erinnerung. Nicht, dass sie mir in irgendeiner Weise heftig vorgekommen wäre - doch sie war so, nun ja, unmalfoyhaft.

Als er das dunkle, leicht vom Alter verwitterte Holz der großen Tür berührte, kurz über dem Schlüsselloch, öffnete sie sich knirschend wie das Tor eines Vampirschlosses. Dahinter war es dunkel.

_Ganz schön düster hier._ Ich konnte mir die Worte gerade noch so verkneifen, doch das war mein erster Eindruck. Ich wagte zu bezweifeln, dass man sich hier richtig wohl fühlen konnte.

Als Malfoy mit einem Schnipsen das Licht angehen ließ, verwurzelte sich meine Meinung noch mehr.

Wir standen in einer Halle, deren Höhe mit Sicherheit an die vier Meter maß. Sie wurde an jeder Ecke mit einer elfenbeinfarbenen Säule gestützt, die wirkte, als wäre sie soeben aus dem antiken Griechenland importiert worden - trotzdem glänzte sie matt in dem grellen Schein des übertrieben wirkenden Kronleuchters, der von der Decke baumelte und den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er ungebetene Besucher vertreiben, indem er sich jeden Moment von seiner verzierten Verankerung lösen und auf uns hinabfallen könnte.

An einer Seite der Wände waren fein säuberlich einige Gemälde aufgehängt worden, Portraits, wie ich auf den zweiten Blick feststellte.

„Meine Ahnen." sagte Malfoy, als er meinen neugierigen Blick bemerkte. „Allerdings nur die wichtigsten."

Ich verzichtete darauf nachzufragen, was einen wichtigen Vorfahren ausmachte und ging ihm weiter hinterher. Wahrscheinlich konnte man sich nur einen Platz an dieser Wand sichern, wenn man besonders fies war. Malfoy würde einen Ehrenplatz erhalten.

Am Fuße der breiten Treppe, an der wir nun standen, blieb er plötzlich stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Sei jetzt leise." sagte er in gedämpftem Ton. „Das Haus ist in erster Linie ziemlich hellhörig, also könnte meine Mum uns hören. Aber ich werde mein Zimmer mit ein paar Zaubern belegen."

Das Haus war meiner Meinung nach in erster Linie ziemlich protzig. Ich fühlte mich zunehmend unwohler.

Die Treppe führte in den ersten Stock, danach in den zweiten und den dritten. Bei der vierten Etage streckte ich meinen Arm nach Malfoy aus und bekam ihn an der Schulter zu fassen.

„Sag, ist das hier ein Hochhaus oder was? Gibt's hier keinen Aufzug?"

Natürlich wusste er nicht, was ein Hochhaus oder ein Aufzug war, als Sohn eines Muggelhassers, der er war, doch ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er trotzdem verstand was ich meinte, denn er grinste mich spöttisch an.

„Keine Angst. Ich wohne im fünften." sagte er, als sei das gar kein Weg mehr und stieg die nächsten Stufen hoch.

Als wir endlich vor der geschlossenen Tür seines Zimmers ankamen, war ich erleichtert. Er öffnete sie mit einem Fingertippen und verbeugte sich kurz mit schauspielerischer Miene vor mir.

„Bitte tretet ein." Er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen nasalen Ton zu verleihen, was bei seiner ohnehin beinahe immer gelangweilten Stimme nicht sonderlich schwierig war. Ich verdrehte die Augen, konnte mir ein kleines Lächeln jedoch nicht mehr verkneifen, als ich an ihm vorbeigegangen war und sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„Wow!" war das Erste, was ich zustande brachte. Nicht, weil sein Zimmer genauso pompös war wie anscheinend der Rest des Anwesens, sondern weil es absolut schlicht war.

Natürlich war die gesamte Einrichtung das feinste vom Feinsten, keine Frage, jedoch hatte Malfoy auf jede noch so kleine Verzierung verzichtet - wenn er es denn war, der darüber bestimmt hatte, was ich doch scharf annahm, wenn der übrige Teil des Hauses sich so sehr hiervon unterschied. Alles, was in dem Zimmer stand, war ein großer Schrank, ein Schreibtisch, auf dem ein paar Blätter, Bücher und Federkiele ordentlich sortiert lagen, ein Regal und - ich schluckte - ein Bett.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Er sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem schiefen Grinsen an, als wollte er sagen ‚Na? Wie gefällt es dir?'.

„Wow …" wiederholte ich.

„Hm?" fragte er nach. Verlegen rieb ich mir den Nacken.

„Oh, äh, ich meinte das Zimmer - wow." Ich lachte nervös und schlug mir dann die Hand vor den Mund. „Sorry. Deine Mum."

Er winkte ab.

„Keine Sorge, die Schutzzauber hab ich schon längst erledigt." beruhigte er mich und fing dann an, dieselben aufzuzählen: „Stillezauber, damit keine Geräusche herausdringen, Bewegungszauber, damit wir wissen, ob sich jemand nähert, Passwortzauber, damit nur wir zwei hier rein kö-"

„Jaja, danke!" Ich wollte nicht allzu gereizt wirken, deswegen lachte ich wieder und verstummte dann. Nicht zum ersten Mal wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte und starrte verlegen auf den Boden. Es war ein Holzboden. Mit angenehm heller Farbe. Interessant.

„Harry?" Malfoys Stimme schreckte mich auf.

„Ja!" Er grinste.

„Du benimmst dich ja wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn!" spottete er, doch diesmal war es nur scherzhaft gemeint. Ich stellte fest, dass ich rot wurde.

„Ich … ja, sorry … noch mal" entschuldigte ich mich. Malfoys Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ach", sagte er lang gezogen, seine Stimme wurde theatralisch, „du glaubst doch nicht, dass es mit dieser simplen Entschuldigung getan ist, oder?" Er fasste sich an die Stirn, als wäre er zutiefst verletzt. Dann hob er den Kopf; ein anzügliches Glitzern in seinen Augen. „Ich hätte eine viel bessere Idee, wie du das wiedergutmachen kannst."


	43. Warum Harry noch Jungfrau ist

_**Kapitel XLIII : Warum Harry noch Jungfrau ist**_

Man sah ihm an, dass Draco gerade ziemlich warme Gedanken hatte. Für mich wäre es besser gewesen, wenn ich mich nicht im Zimmer befunden hätte, als er, ein dreckiges Grinsen im Gesicht, auf mich zukam. Ich befand mich genau in der Lücke zwischen Bett und Schreibtisch, doch ich bezweifelte stark, dass er, wenn ich zu Letzterem ausweichen würde, aufgeben würde. Ein Bett war wenigstens gemütlicher, dachte ich mir.

Er stand nun so nah bei mir, dass ich die Wärme – die Hitze, könnte man besser sagen – spüren konnte, die von seinem Körper aufstieg. Im Grunde genommen war es mir nicht unangenehm; es war nur ungewohnt. Zudem hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie so etwas funktionierte. Und ich glaubte nicht daran, dass Malfoy ein besonders rücksichtsvoller Mensch war.

Gerade in dem Moment, wo ich diesen Gedanken dachte, legte er mir zwei Finger auf die Wange und fuhr mit ihnen runter und meinen Hals entlang. Ich erschauerte unwillkürlich und senkte den Blick, um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

Vielleicht doch. Vielleicht war er doch ein besserer Mensch, als ich bisher angenommen hatte. Irgendwo in dem nebulösen Irrgarten meines Verstandes wusste ich, dass diese plötzliche Umkehr meiner Einstellung mit den Dingen zu tun hatte, die er soeben mit seinen Fingern an meiner Haut veranstaltete, doch genauso gut wusste ich – und dieses Wissen verbarg sich mehr im Vordergrund – dass es auch noch einen anderen Grund dazu gab.

Auch wenn er es wohl kaum zugeben würde, hatte er sich im Laufe dieses Halbjahres ein wenig geändert. Ich konnte mich noch gut an das Ereignis in der Mädchentoilette erinnern, als er angefangen hatte, mich zu erpressen. Genauso gut wusste ich noch, wie abstoßend ich ihn damals gefunden hatte. Wie sehr mich der Gedanke an ihn und das, was er ganz offensichtlich mit mir vorhatte, geekelt hatte. Und trotzdem, der Moment, wo er mich das erste Mal berührte – wirklich berührte – war auch der, in dem dieser Hass anfing zu schmelzen.

Möglicherweise war es genauso bei ihm gewesen. Trotzdem fragte ich mich, wann ihm die Idee gekommen war, diese Aktion zu starten und mich so zu überfallen. Ob es wohl Zufall gewesen war, dass ausgerechnet er mich gefunden hatte? Oder war es schon länger von ihm geplant gewesen?

Trotzdem, ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie er sich zum Beispiel in dem Zimmer, in dem wir uns gerade befanden, hingesetzt hatte und darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie er am bestem seinen Erzfeind verführen konnte. Mittlerweile glaubte ich wirklich daran, dass es nur der Zufall war, der mich ihm in die Hände gespielt hatte.

Ob ich es bereute? Ich wusste es nicht.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, du bist nicht ganz bei der Sache …" Malfoys warmer Atem hauchte mir ins Ohr.

„Sorry." wisperte ich, obwohl ich nicht wusste wofür. Er lachte leise.

„Wenn das so ist", sagte er, „dann bist du mir ja jetzt schon zwei Gefallen schuldig."

Ich beschloss sofort, mich nie wieder bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Dennoch würde dies mir heute nicht mehr helfen.

Abrupt, als sei ihm seine ursprüngliche Absicht wieder eingefallen, zog Malfoy mich an sich und verkreuzte kurz seine Finger hinter meinem Rücken, ehe er sich es anders überlegte und beide Hände abwärts gleiten ließ. Als er sich unter mein Hemd wühlte, bemerkte ich die taube Kälte seiner Handinnenflächen, die im Vergleich zu meinem Rücken wirklich eisig waren. Kein Wunder, wenn sie die ganze Zeit den Besenstiel umklammert hatten.

Doch er würde sie sich wohl kaum nur wärmen wollen.

Zu dieser Schlussfolgerung hätte ich spätestens kommen müssen, als er das letzte bisschen Luft, das noch zwischen uns existiert hatte, auslöschte und seine Nase in meiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

Natürlich war ich nervös. Doch ich war mindestens genauso neugierig – ich schob es auf meine Pubertät, auf Malfoys Talent in gewissen Dingen, auf was auch immer; aber: Ich ließ es zu. Wahrscheinlich war das der Augenblick, auf den Malfoy die ganze Zeit über gewartet hatte. Ich versuchte, meinen angespannten Körper ein wenig zu entspannen, lehnte meinen Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

Knapp eine Sekunde später verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten und Malfoy, den ich instinktiv gepackt hatte, um mich festzuhalten, fiel mit. Meine Nerven zuckten vor Schock alle gleichzeitig, doch schon im nächsten Moment realisierte ich, das ich weich gefallen war.

Natürlich auf das Bett, wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war. Malfoys schweren Körper auf mir.

Es entstand ein Moment der Stille zwischen uns, der mir mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit peinlicher war als ihm, denn sein Grinsen, das beim Fallen kurz seine Konsistenz verloren hatte, war wieder da.

„Hast du es eilig?" fragte er süffisant, als ich ihn ansah. Rasch blickte ich zur Seite, auf die dicke Wolldecke, die sich um uns aufgebauscht hatte, als könnte ich damit meine aufkommende Röte vor ihm verbergen. Obwohl ihm eben noch sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut gewesen war, war es jetzt wieder so, als sei er ganz der Alte.

„Idiot …" nuschelte ich unverständlich und leise, doch er hörte es trotzdem.

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, was halb missbilligend, halb gespielt wirken sollte und auch so klang. Er sollte wirklich schauspielern, dachte ich mir.

„Weißt du", begann er, sich immer noch nicht von mir runter bewegend, „wenn du so daliegst wie jetzt", er machte eine Pause, in der er mich betrachtete – die Haare von der langen Reise noch verstrubbelter als sonst, die Brille schief auf der Nase, leicht rot im Gesicht und ihn wie hypnotisiert anstarrend – und fuhr dann fort, „kann ich mich kaum noch zurückhalten dich hier und jetzt zu vernaschen."

Das Grinsen zog sich noch mehr in die Breite, während ich leicht erbleichte. Er hatte es wohl bemerkt, denn er machte keine Anstalten seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen. Stattdessen legte er seine Hände flach auf meinen Brustkorb, legte seinen Kopf darauf und sah mich von unten an. Ich wich seinem Blick aus und starrte an die Decke.

„Wovor hast du eigentlich Angst?"

Meine Augen weiteten sich kurz vor Überraschung, denn damit hatte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Ein Malfoy, der einfühlsame Fragen stellte?

Und doch hatte er Recht. Ich wusste zwar nicht, ob und wenn ja, was er für mich empfand – so kitschig ‚empfinden' auch klingen mochte – doch ich war mir sicher, dass unsere Feindschaft endgültig der Vergangenheit angehörte. Ohne Frage war ich absolut abhängig von ihm, nicht nur in Hinsicht seiner Erpressung, die schon längst keinen wirklichen Wert mehr hatte. Ich bezweifelte, dass er mich in dieser Situation dem Zaubereiministerium ausliefern würde. Dafür sprach auch sein auffallender Abgang mit mir – sein Ruf als Slytherin würde damit wohl zerstört sein.

All das hatte ich für meinen Teil nicht bedacht, als wir zusammen weggeflogen; viel zu sehr war ich mit meinen eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt gewesen. _Wieso tut er sowas?_

„Mal- Draco?" fragte ich, seinen Vornamen in der letzten Sekunde aussprechend. Er sah mich fragend an, während ich damit anfing, meine Hände in die unschuldige Bettdecke zu krallen. „Also – ich … sag, wieso hast du … wieso bist du, also, was ich eigentlich fragen wollte ist", ich holte tief Luft, „wieso du mich nicht schon längst verraten hast."

Ich war wirklich gespannt darauf, wie er antworten würde.

Doch zuerst tat er es gar nicht und zog nur zynisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das ist unfair, findest du nicht?" meinte er schließlich und verlagerte sein Gewicht, ganz so, als wollte er es sich gemütlich machen. „Immerhin hab ich dir zuerst eine Frage gestellt, die du mir noch nicht beantwortet hast." Er sah mich auffordernd an, ich schluckte. Meine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an.

„Also wovor ich … Angst habe?" fragte ich langsam. Er nickte und ich seufzte resigniert. „Ich – ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Irgendwie … ist das komisch. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich machen soll!" klagte ich ihm schließlich mein Leid. Die andere Augenbraue wanderte ebenfalls nach oben.

„Also, was diesen letzten Punkt angeht, kann ich dich beruhigen – überlass das nur mir!" Er zwinkerte mir kurz zu. „Aber drück dich mal genauer aus, mit ‚komisch' kann ich doch nichts anfangen!"

Es war mir peinlich, über solche Themen zu sprechen und genervt stellte ich fest, dass ich dummerweise wieder errötete.

Ich seufzte abgrundtief und nahm anschließend den ganzen Mut, den ich aufbringen konnte, zusammen. „Ich will es nicht mit jemandem tun, den – den ich nicht liebe …" brachte ich dennoch vorsichtig hervor. Malfoys Grinsen verschwand sofort.

Und augenblicklich bereute ich es, es ihm gesagt zu sagen. Oder zumindest, es ihm mit diesen Worten gesagt zu haben. Liebte ich Malfoy oder nicht? Ich wusste es selber noch nicht und solange ich es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, verneinte ich es lieber.

Doch seine Reaktion gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.

Zum ersten Mal seit unserer Ankunft hielt er den Kopf wirklich gesenkt, auf eine Art und Weise, die mir deutlicher nicht hätte zeigen können, dass er diesmal nicht nur schauspielerte.

„D-Draco?" fragte ich zaghaft.

Als hätte ich damit irgendeinen Schalter bei ihm umgelegt, richtete er sich auf, sorgsam darauf bedacht, mir nicht sein Gesicht zuzuwenden. Dann stand er auf, strich sich die Kleidung glatt und verschwand mit den Worten „Ich hole was zu essen" aus dem Zimmer.

Die Tür knallte etwas zu laut hinter ihm zu.


End file.
